Fuu
by uknowlove
Summary: Yagami Kazuma returns to Japan after a four years disappearance, but he doesn't return alone. KazumaxOC
1. The Wind Returns  But Not Alone

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to **_**Kaze no Stigma**_** except for this plot and my original character. I am planning to take some scenes and chracters from the original anime series, but I don't own them.)**

**Summary: Yagami Kazuna returns to Japan after a four years disappearance, but he doesn't return alone. KazumaxOC**

**(A/N: Although the AyanoxKazuma coupling was cute, I thought that Kazuma deserves someone else. I approve of Ayano, but I just wanted to write with a whole new character involved.)**

**Note: Italics in the story are scenes taken from the anime series.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: _The Wind Returns...But Not Alone_

"_Then let's celebrate at the karaoke shop as usual!" Yukari said excitedly. _

_Nanase smiled. "You sure like karaoke, don't you, Yukari?"_

"_So do you Nanase-chan!" Yukari shot back triumphantly._

"_Karaoke is fine," Nanase gave in, "but since the ocean is close by, why don't we go soak in the sea breeze?" _

'_That sounds great! Then we can go to karaoke afterwards."_

"_Sea breeze, huh?" Ayano repeated absentmindedly. She looked up to watch the falling leaves. A strong wind blew, lifting up all three of the girls' skirts, causing them to squeal. Ayano took a deep breath. "Geez, I hate the wind!"_

"Let's go, eh?" Yukari said cheerfully. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can go to karaoke." She grabbed Nanase's arm and pulled her along, despite the other girl's protest. Ayano smiled indulgently and followed at a calm pace.

The three girls chatted amongst themselves, walking on the beach with their shoes in hand. Together, they talked as only three best friends could, joking and laughing as they allowed the ocean to touch their feet. Suddenly, Yukari stopped short, her arm still linked in Nanase's, causing the latter girl to stop as well.

"What's the matter Yukari?" Ayano asked, concerned. Yukari didn't answer and kept looking forward, seemingly agape at the sight in front of her. Ayano and Nanase followed her line of vision and Nanase found herself struck mute as well.

Ayano scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. "What is it?"

"Bishoujo," Yukari breathed out. She pointed ahead toward a girl standing a few meters ahead of them, facing forward to the open sea. Ayano scanned the girl slowly, trying to see what her friends were seeing.

The girl wore a simple white dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders to hold the dress up. The skirt of the dress fluttered in the sea breeze and skimmed just above her knees. She had long raven-colored hair that floated behind her in the sea breeze, the length as long as Ayano's own hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was titled upwards, enjoying that last few minutes of the setting sun.

"She is very pretty," Ayano admitted. As if sensing that there were others, the girl turned to face them, her eyes opening in the process, revealing chocolate brown eyes regarding them curiously. Her eyes looked down, towards their uniform and her expression lightened. She waved at them, and Nanase and Yukari waved back unconsciously. Ayano waved back, looking at the other girl curiously as well.

The girl bent down to pick up her shoes from the sand, and turned away from them, walking in the direction of the city.

"Who was she?" Nanase asked, stunned. Yukari smiled and a determined look crossed her face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she announced.

* * *

"_Incompetent underachiever, I banish you!"_

Kazuma woke with a start, the words still resounding in his head. He groaned and sat up, his feelings mixed as he recounted his father's words.

"And I thought I put it all behind me…" he lamented ruefully.

An overwhelming evil presence hit him all of a sudden, launching him out of bed and towards the windows of the hotel room. He pulled the curtains open and stared out at the rising sun, unable to locate the evil presence as it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Kazuma," a voice behind him called out.

He made a noise of acknowledgement and answered in a cool tone. "I know."

Sheets rustled behind him as he continued to look out the window, watching the horizon, his senses trying to make sense of what just happened. Soft footsteps padded towards him, and a hand came to rest on his shoulder. His muscles, which had tightened unconsciously when he woke up from sleep, relaxed slowly from the simple warm touch. Kazuma's gaze softened and he now looked out towards the horizon without maliciously intent, rather, he began to enjoy the sunrise, watching the sun calmly as a new day began.

* * *

"Ne, Ayano-chan, Nanase-chan, did you hear?" Yukari stage-whispered excitedly once they entered class that morning.

"Any news you bring is always new Yukari," Nanase said affectionately. "You are the first one to find out these things." Ayano nodded in agreement.

"Well…"Yukari drawled out. "There's suppose to be a new student joining us today!"

Ayano raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Yukari nodded enthusiastically. "I have a hunch that it's the same girl we saw on the beach yesterday."

"She did look like she was around the same age as us," Nanase mused.

The teacher walked in, causing a flurry as students rushed towards their correct seating.

"Ohayo class," the teacher greeted them cheerfully. The whole muttered the same in reply. "Today is a very special day as we are joined by a new student. Please welcome her into the class. The teacher turned around to write the new student's name on the board as the class clapped in anticipation. The door slide open as a girl in uniform with long raven hair entered. The class quieted as the girl walked to the center of the classroom. Yukari bounced in her seat and turned around to her best friends.

"I told you so," she whispered proudly. "I was right."

"Please introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself as well," the teacher said gently. The girl bowed to the class and pulled herself upright to smile.

"Ohayo," she said in a soft, melodic voice. "My name is Watatsumi Yumiko. I was recently living in China, but am now moving back to Japan. I hope we all get along."

As soon as she finished, the males in the class hooted loudly at her proclamation, causing her to flush a bright pink. The teacher rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That is enough," she barked out. Immediately the class quieted. "Kannagi Ayano!"

Ayano sat up straighter. "Hai!" The new girl, Yumiko, swung her gaze towards Ayano, her eyes widening as she recognized Ayano.

"Watasumi-san will be seated behind you," the teacher instructed. "Please take your seat."

Yumiko walked down the aisle, towards her seat, turning heads as she went. She stopped in front of Ayano and bowed.

"Please take care of me," Yumiko said, smiling. "I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends."


	2. The Revealing

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Kaze no Stigma_** **except for the plot and my own original character.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Revealing**

"Yumiko-chan is very nice, isn't she?" Yukari lamented. Nanase nodded.

"She's very smart,too" Nanase added.

The three of them were walking home together after school again, gossiping about the new girl.

"I wonder where she lives," Yukari questioned out loud. "She looked like she comes from a rich family. Ne, did you hear about the new nickname she received?"

Ayano snorted. "The males are referring to her as 'Hime-sama'. Pathetic."

Yukari sweat-dropped. "The way you talk isn't very attractive Ayano-chan."

"What's wrong with the way I talk?" Ayano said defensively. Nanase and Yukari giggled.

* * *

The door to his hotel suite opened, causing Kazuma to look up lazily from the book in his hands. Yumiko entered, throwing her school bag onto the second bed with a huff before closing the door behind her. She walked towards the bed, and landed face down on top of the sheets. A hint of a smile graced Kazuma's face.

"I take it school was terrible," Kazuma concluded. Yumiko mumbled something into the sheets as a reply, but was incoherent. Kazuma turned a page while he waited for her to repeat her answer.

Yumiko rolled over to face up like it was the most taxing thing to do. "I'm never going back there. Not even if you make me. I will gladly challenge you to avoid the academy."

Kazuma chuckled. "Surely you don't mean that."

She sat up and turned so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed. "Trust me – I do."

"How about we go out for dinner? Would that change your mind?" Kazuma cajoled. He watched as Yumiko scrunch her nose up at the thought, seriously rolling over the idea in her head.

"Maybe," she answered reluctantly. A full smiled pulled at his lips as Kazuma marked his page and set the book down on a near by table. "Wait! Let me change first – this uniform is itchy."

He watched silently as Yumiko opened the door of the hotel closet and grabbed a dress before heading to the bathroom to change. She reopened the door quickly, emerging in his favorite white dress, combing her hair hurriedly.

"Let's go Kazuma-kun!" Yumiko said excitedly as she slipped sandals onto her feet. Kazuma stood up and opened the door waiting for Yumiko to exit first. She breezed out the door, waiting for him at the elevators. He stood next to her, waiting with her, and felt Yumiko slip her arms around one of his. Kazuma looked down and found Yumiko looking up, smiling. Leaning up until she was on her toes, Yumiko planted a soft kiss on his cheek, feeling slight stubble underneath her lips. He gave her a small smile in return just as the elevator doors open.

Yumiko chatted on amiably as they exited out the hotel and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Kazuma answered in a few short words, but Yumiko paid no mind to his answers, as she knew that he was still listening anyway. Kazuma was a man of few words, but his words were meaningful and straight to the point. Just as they passed underneath a sign, a feeling of being watched took over them, and Kazuma glanced out of the corner of his eye. Yumiko felt the same, and the only indication that she knew what was going on was her grip, which had tightened on his arm. Otherwise, Yumiko continued to talk as if nothing was going on.

Kazuma changed their direction away from their intended destination and heard Yumiko sigh.

"There goes dinner," Yumiko mournfully said. "Does this mean that you're not making me go back?"

"You're still going back," Kazuma answered as he lead them forward an empty construction site. Quick and loud footsteps echoed from behind them. "Stay behind me."

Yumiko grumbled, but did what he said as they turned around to face two men running towards them. She took a few steps away from Kazuma, trusting him to take care of the situation. Her demeanor slowly changed as she watched the men advance, her posture straightening, her frame radiating grace and strength.

"Kazuma!" a male voice yelled.

"Bastrad, how dare you do that to my little brother," the man on the left exclaimed. "Shinji!"

The other man stepped forward. "It's been a while, Kazuma."

Yumiko watched as Kazuma sized them up. "So, the heirs to the branch family, huh?"

"You know what we're here for, right?"

Kazuma quirked an eyebrow. "Nope, no idea."

"Last night, three Kannagi spellcasters were murdered."

"Really? So?"

"The killer is a Fuujutsushi," one of the men said gravely.

Mentally, Yumiko sighed and rolled her eyes. Do they really think that Kazuma is the only Fuujutsushi in the world?

"This is no concern to the girl behind you, Kazuma," the man continued. "She could go."

Yumiko bristled as she heard his words. Kazuma scoffed. "She can leave whenever she wants. She can speak for her own self."

"I'm staying," Yumiko growled out. "Pricks."

The men stiffened and Kazuma answered. "It wasn't me, end of story."

"In that case, testify in the presence of the Soushu," the man said tensely.

Yumiko clenched her hands into a fist at the mention of the Kannagi head of house. Kazuma glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before returning back to the men.

"I am no longer a Kannagi member," Kazuma announced. "If he has business with me, tell him to come here." He raised his hand to let out a cutting wind, which sliced the tip of the crane behind the men, causing another to drop down and into sight. Yumiko's eyes narrowed as she recognized the energy level and intensity as the same person who tailed them from before.

Kazuma smirked. "As I thought, the Fuuga Clan was on my trail. Take a hike."

The one of the left finally broke as he gathered a ball of flame into his hands. Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

"Die!" the man exclaimed. Kazuma scoffed while Yumiko watched the scene, bored. Kazuma sent a strong gust of wind toward the flame, causing a mini explosion to take place, knocking the three men off their feet.

"What the…" the only man not unconscious groaned. "What in the world!"

Kazuma smirked as he almost smugly explained. "It's called improvising. Although Kannagi spellcasters can protect themselves from the heat of a fire – they can't protect themselves from the brunt of an explosion."

Suddenly, the same evil presence from that morning appeared again, causing Yumiko to gasp in surprise and Kazuma to stiffen. A gust of wind from behind them startled Kazuma as he recognized the Wind Spirits, rendering him unable to retaliate or react quickly. A sharp pain erupted on her shoulder but Yumiko ignored the pain as she saw that the wind had sliced the crane and metal structure behind it, creating the perfect accident onto the three men. She reacted quickly flinging out her hand. Water materialized, heading straight towards the falling crane and metal structure. As soon as the water touched the surface of the falling debris, the water froze, linking the debris together with its original structure and to the ground. Yumiko sent another burst of water toward the frozen debris, blasting the frozen structure off to another unoccupied space in the construction site. Kazuma watched quietly, still contemplating about wind.

Kazuma turned around and looked up, seeing a single hand stretched out, then disappearing altogether.

"What the hell was that? Wind Spirits, are you out of your mind?" Kazuma yelled. "This is a breech of contract, you know!" He tsked, but another presence caught his attention. "What now?"

Yumiko backed away from the unconscious men to stand behind Kazuma once again. "Another Enjutsushi user is coming."

They observed quietly as a figure emerged engulfed in fire and wielding a sword. The figure was facing the three men unconscious on the ground as the flame died down slowly.

"Enraiha?" Kazuma murmured, surprised. "Ayano?" Yumiko stood her ground, moving her feet apart for a steady fighting stance.

"Is that you Ayano?" he continued. Her gaze switched to Kazuma.

"Kazuma," she muttered. Her eyes sharpened and Enraiha blazed once more. "Kazuma!"

She charged toward Kazuma, who reached behind him and wrapped an arm around Yumiko's waist before jumping away. They landed away from the angry Ayano, who charged at them once again and again, Kazum launched himself in the air and landed on top of a ledge.

"Hold on," Kazuma said calmly. "They're still alive." Ayano ignored him and launched a fire attack. Kazuma began to run when Yumiko shrugged out of his grip. "Yumiko!"

Yumiko jumped down from the ledge to face Ayano. "Stop and listen Ayano-san."

Ayano turned her anger toward the other girl sending out a burst of fire. Yumiko's eyes narrowed and a shield of water appeared in front of her, protecting Yumiko from the blast. The fire sputtered out and the shield dissolved.

"Stop this Ayano!" Kazuma shouted. He jumped down and landed next to Yumiko. Ayano finally realized who the girl was and Enraiha disappeared from her grasp.

"Watatsumi Yumiko?" Ayano questioned, shocked. "What -?"

"Just listen for a second Ayano-san," Yumiko said strongly, exuding a completely different demeanor from the one in school. Kazuma laid a hand on Yumkio's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Has it been four years? You've grown," Kazuma commented offhandedly. Ayano hackles rose at the sound of his voice and Enraiha appeared once more in her hand. She launched another blast of fire and Kazuma sent of gust of wind, slicing the blast in half and past either side of him and Yumiko. The gust continued on and hit Ayano, who was able to block it with effort.

"I didn't kill anyone," Kazuma said sternly. Ayano scoffed and pointed towards at the pie of unconscious men.

"You still say that when the evidence is right there," Ayano said in disbelief.

Yumiko sighed. "They're still alive Ayano-san." Ayano's eyes flashed and brought up Enraiha to point at Yumiko. Kazuma stiffened.

"Who are you and what did you just do?" Ayano said angrily.

"My name is Watatsumi Yumiko," Yumiko answered steely. "a Suijutsu." Ayano recoiled.

"Suijutsu," she repeated in shock.

"I believe that this is enough for today," Kazuma interrupted. He grabbed Yumiko around the waist and commanded the wind to lift them up. "I'll play with you another day Ayano-chan." He flew upwards with Yumiko, and soon disappeared.

"Kazuma!" Ayano shouted after them.

* * *

**(A/N: ...I love reviews? ^_^)**


	3. Confrontation with the Past

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to **_**Kaze no Stigma**_ **except for the plot and my own original character. This chapter's title is taken from the anime so I do not own the title either.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Confrontation with the Past_

Kazuma gently landed the two of them in front of the hotel they were staying, his hand still around Yumiko's waist.

"Well that was a total waste of an evening," Yumiko commented dryly. Kazuma made a noise of agreement.

"I believe we just declared war on the Kannagi Clan," Kazuma remarked. He pulled away from Yumiko and the two began to walk toward the hotel lobby. Just as they reached the door, Kazuma stopped and grabbed Yumiko by the hand, effectively stopping her as well. She turned around and tilted her head up to look at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Yumiko questioned. Kazuma just shrugged off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders.

"Trust me," he murmured. Yumiko quirked an eyebrow, but let the jacket be. They walked into the hotel and took the elevator up to their suite. Kazuma quickly unlocked the door and ushered Yumiko into the room.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Yumiko asked as she took off the jacket and laid it neatly on nearby chair. She turned to face Kazuma, her arms crossed.

"When were you going to tell me that you were injured?" Kazuma asked softly, but his tone betrayed his slight anger. Yumiko's eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down into a frown.

"What are you talking about Yagami?"

He walked forward and gently pulled her arms out of their crossed position. He pulled her tenderly forward and into the bathroom. Kazuma turned her away from the bathroom mirror, so that her back faced the mirror and that she was facing him.

"Look."

Yumiko looked peeked over her shoulder and looked at the mirror, bewildered. Her left shoulder was covered in blood and the top of her dress was slightly cut. A gash began at the top of her shoulder and stretched down a few good inches to nip the top of the dress. Blood had seeped onto her dress, drenching most of the back of her dress in crimson. Yumiko blinked and rolled her let shoulder experimentally. She hissed at the stinging pain that ran up and down her body. Kazuma stiffened when she hissed.

"Must have happened when that strange wind attacked," Yumiko muttered to herself as she recalled the sharp pain from before. Kazuma heard.

Yumiko tried to sweep her hair to one side, but unfortunately found that several locks of her hair were stuck to the gash because of the dried blood. She hissed again when pulling the locks of hair aggravated the wound. Kazuma stopped her.

"Take a quick bath and then come out so I can help you," he instructed her quietly. Yumiko sighed, but nodded and moved past him. He observed her as she ruffled through a drawer, looking for something to change in to. Kazuma walked past her and opened the curtains to watch the city lights as he listened to Yumiko move through the room. He sank down into an armchair next to the window just as the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on.

He stewed over the events of the day over in his head, his mind running wild with conclusions about the evil. His eyes looked out the window, but his gaze was miles away. He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand ran through his hair, fingernails slightly scratching his scalp. He hummed his content and lazily opened his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, their gaze radiating warmth. Yumiko removed her hand and picked up something beside her and held it up to eye-level - a first aid kit.

Kazuma sat up straighter and took the kit away from her. Yumiko settled down on the floor in front of the chair, and swept her hair over to the other shoulder. She pulled down the strap of her sleeping top, revealing most of her left shoulder, including the gash, and removed the toilet paper that she had placed on top as soon as she exited the shower. Kazuma took a swab of antiseptic and dabbed at the cut. Yumiko moved away from the swab until Kazuma reached out to lightly hold her other shoulder.

"Hold still," he told her. She held her breath and tried to hold as still as possible as Kazuma continued to dab.

He finished with the antiseptic and smeared on a healthy does of antibiotic ointment. She handed him a small wet towel to wipe his hands on, which he gratefully took. Kazuma then packed on gauze, bandage and tapped the edges down. His fingers grazed the back of her neck, before traveling down her shoulder and pulling the strap back up.

"You don't have to put on so much gauze," Yumiko protested. "It would probably be gone by the morning." Kazuma ignored her as he cleaned and repacked the first aid kit.

"Time for bed," he said. Yumiko shook her head.

"I have homework to do." He narrowed his eyes and looked towards the clock, displaying the late hour then back towards Yumiko. She shrugged, wincing when it pulled at the bandage. "You were the one who wanted me to attend school."

"How does Ayano know you?" Kazuma suddenly remembered. Yumiko smiled sheepishly.

"We're…in the same class."

Kazuma's eyes widened. "Is that so? What a coincidence."

"Now that you mention it this would mean that I have to see her tomorrow," Yumiko yawned. "I can already tell that it's going to be a good day."

Kazuma turned away before Yumiko could see the smirk that bloomed on his face.

* * *

Yawning with a hand over her mouth, Yumiko blinked sleepily as the last bell of the day rang and school was let out. She watched as Ayano dragged her friends away before they had a chance to talk to her. Apparently, Ayano was now keeping Yukari and Nanase away from her. Yumiko shook her head at the thought and stretched her arms above her head. Her shoulder was still sore, but the gash had closed completely, leaving only a dark red mark that was slightly heated when touched. She grabbed her bag and cheerfully began the walk back to the hotel.

On the train ride, Yumiko found herself meditating as her father had taught her since she was little. She slowly slid into a calmer state that was suddenly interrupted by her vibrating phone. Yumiko fished around in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she found that Kazuma had texted her. She opened the text.

_At the boardwalk. Be back soon._

_ - K._

Yumiko titled her head to the side. Boardwalk, huh?

Yumiko sighed happily when her feet touched the water, with the sand flowing over and between her toes. Being close to her spirit left her basking in the setting sun. She kicked the waves slightly, bringing up drops of water that formed mini rainbows. She played in the water happily, until a feeling of being watched had her turn around to look at the boardwalk. A familiar figure dressed in black stared back at her. She grinned widely and waved enthusiastically. The figure did not react, but Yumiko knew better than to be upset. She hurried away from the crashing waves to pick up her bag, socks, and shoes from the sand a few feet behind her, and then continued to head towards the boardwalk, where the figure was looking out.

Kazuma turned to look at Yumiko rushing towards him with a happy expression. He examined her as she walked up to him. Yumiko always looked more relaxed after visiting any large body of water, her features more radiant and beautiful. She walked up to him and dropped her baggage next to him. Yumiko tugged at the lapels of his jacket until Kazuma bent down. Kissing his cheek in their customary greeting, Yumiko whispered a small "hello" before releasing him from her grasp.

Yumiko grabbed the railing and hoisted herself up, with her back facing the ocean, leaving her face-to-face with Kazuma. "So…what are we doing here?"

"My Oyaji called today," Kazuma said blankly. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know. He was ordered to bring me back to the Soushu."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kazuma looked at her in the eye. Anger blazed behind his eyes, but his posture contradicted his gaze. "What else?" His eyes slid down her face to rest on her shoulder. "How is your shoulder?"

Yumiko rolled her shoulder. "It's still a little sore, but it doesn't hinder me at all."

"That's good."

Silence engulfed them, but they were comfortable with the silence. It was not stifling, but a more relaxed quiet that could only be achieved between very close people. The sun disappeared soon after, leaving them in darkness and chilly breeze. Yumiko tugged her socks and shoes back on, only after she brushed away the dry sand that still clung to her skin.

"I won't interfere," Yumiko said quietly. "I understand."

Kazuma made a noise to indicate that he was listening and walked away, towards the entrance back to the park beside the boardwalk. Yumiko followed and sat on the steps, and leaned back against the same structure that Kazuma was. She breathed in the salt-scented breeze and the earthy smell of the park, lulling her into meditative state. Her eyes fluttered open when Kazuma suddenly shifted and presence entered her senses. Yumiko stayed quiet as she watched the older man approach them and Kazuma addressing him.

"_So you came," Kazuma said, standing up straight and away from the structure. _

_The old man looked at Kazuma, expressionless. "Surrender, Kazuma. While you still have time to do so."_

"_Those are the first words you utter to your son who you haven't seen in four years? And I suppose if I don't give myself up, you're going to drag me back." Kazuma smirked and announced. "Well then, I'll challenge you,"_

_The old man's eyes narrowed. "Don't act so haughty. Do you think you can defeat me?"_

A scoff escaped from Yumiko before she could stop it. The man's gaze slipped away from Kazuma to look at her.

"You must be the Suijutsu Ayano mentioned," the man addressed her. Yumiko stood up and smoothed down the skirt of her uniform before bowing slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kannagi-sama," Yumiko said seriously, completely different from her carefree attitude. "Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances…I do doubt if there was ever a better circumstance."

"Enough!" Kazuma erupted in anger. "I will defeat you. _I'm no longer the same person you used to know."_

"_Mighty words, coning from one who's practiced Fuujutsu for only four years." Kazuma flinched, but his father continued. "You imbecile." _

"_And what is it that you know of me? Kazuma spat out. "I'm not running from you or Kannagi any more. For sure!" _

_His father's face and tone was still expressionless as he answered. "If you can't comprehend what I'm saying, there's no choice."_

_Kazuma hands clenched tighter into a fist. "Here I go! Kannagi Genma!" _

_He threw slices of wind toward the older man, but it was quickly deflected. _

"_Did you do anything just now?" his father egged him on. _

_Kazuma smirked. "The show has only started." He unleashed other gusts of wind, this time coming from all around, but was deflected again._

Yumiko watched, bored, as the fight continued in front of her. At one point, a blaze headed straight towards her, but she simply titled her head to avoid it. Kazuma was in no real danger; anyone could see so. His father was merely testing him, but nonetheless, Yumiko stiffened when he began to summon the Souen. She could feel the power gathering around the old man. It was impressive, but what really impressed her was Kazuma's Wind Spirits gathering. She watched, smug, as his father's expression turned into shock as he read Kazuma's power. She yawned and stood up, knowing all too soon that it would all be over. His father collapsed first and she quietly walked to Kazuma, but she ran to him when he suddenly fell to his knees.

"Kazuma!" Yumiko shouted, concerned. She fell to her knees beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him upright once more. "What is it?"

"What am I suppose to do from now on?" Kazuma muttered. "What do I do now?"

Yumiko turned expressionless. "You live."

Kazuma abruptly turned and embraced her tightly, laying his forehead on her shoulder. She squeezed him even tighter, her hands grasping his jacket. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, trying to calm down from the sudden rush of emotions. He breathed in the soothing scent of sea breeze, a piece of her affinity that always followed her wherever she went. His hands found a way into her long hair, playing with the strands softly. He gave her one last squeeze before releasing her completely, but not before grazing his lips on her forehead in silent thanks.

"We should call an ambulance," Kazuma said quietly. "It would be a hassle to me and to you if we take him to the hospital."

"Isn't that a little too mean?" Yumiko asked. Kazuma brushed the side of her face lightly with the back of his hand.

"I think that it's giving him too much."

**(A/N: Reviews are loved ^_^)**


	4. Little Bishonen

**(Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Bishonen

Kazuma and Yumiko walked slowly back to the hotel, giving time for Kazuma to think and for Yumiko to enjoy the sights of her home country. Yumiko held on to his arm, just like many previous times before, and he barely noticed any difference. Just as they approached the hotel, they both stopped in their tracks as presence of Enjutsushi invaded their subconscious. Yumiko pulled the tired Kazuma behind her and held out a hand in warning.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"If you're here, then it must mean that you defeated Tou-sama," a little voice called out.

Yumiko frowned in confusion. "Tou-sama?"

A short boy with blonde hair stepped out from behind a pillar and regarded them with bright green eyes. Yumiko instantly melted and lowered her hand.

'Who are you?" Kazuma called out from behind her, but Yumiko could hear the underlying current of amusement. Yumiko watched as the boy's face fell, tugging at her heartstrings.

"That's so mean!" the boy protested. "Have you forgotten the face of your brother?"

Kazuma faked a startled stance. "Brother? Does that mean you're…Ren?" Inwardly, Yumiko beamed and looked at the little boy happily.

"Of course," the boy answered flatly.

Yumiko couldn't hold it in any longer and squealed, startling Kazuma and Ren. She hugged the young boy tightly, ignoring Ren's groan of protest. Kazuma looked on, amused at how she was acting.

"You're so cute!" Yumiko squealed out.

"I – can't..breathe," Ren choked out. Yumiko immediately let go and he stumbled to find his footing until Kazuma reached out to help steady him.

"Who are you?" Ren shot out.

"Watatsumi Yumiko," she answered happily. "It's nice to meet you, Ren-kun. You're so cute!"

She reached out and pinched him on the cheek. Ren's hand went to his cheek and rubbed it slightly. It was only then that he really looked at the older girl in front of him. She was smiling really bright and her brown eyes reminded him of hot chocolate. Ren blushed lightly and looked down to the floor. Behind him, Kazuma chuckled under his breath and turned his brother around to face him.

"I'm surprised you found me here," Kazuma said, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Kazamaki Hyoue told me," Ren answered, beaming.

Kazuma retreated back into his mind. "Fuuga Clan, huh?" he muttered. "So what did you come here for?"

Yumiko watched as Ren's expression went to happy to determined in a split second.

"I came to persuade you, Nii-sama," Ren said confidently. Yumiko sighed and her shoulders slumped down. This again, huh?

Kazuma seemed to think the same because he just sighed and walked past his younger brother, even when Ren called him back. Kazuma turned back and found himself conceding.

"In any case, let's go inside," he called back to his brother. "It's been a hard day. Yumiko?"

She ignored his call and rested a hand on top of Ren's shoulders, lightly pushing the boy forward. "Let's go Ren-kun." Ren immediately nodded and ran forward to his brother. Yumiko followed behind them, giving the brothers some space.

"_Oh, if it's about the old man, you don't have to worry," Kazuma said unconcerned. "I made sure that –"_

"_You took him to the hospital, right?" Ren interrupted. _

'_Well, I thought of doing that, but it was such a hassle, so I called for an ambulance."_

_Ren was stunned. "What? N-Nii-sama!"_

As soon as they entered their hotel suite, Yumiko called for a bottle of wine and some tea to be sent up. Her order was sent up as quickly as possible for their most expensive guest and she took the cart away from the server. She gave Kazuma the bottle of wine and wineglass and set a cup of tea in front of Ren. Ren fidgeted when she set the cup down.

"Is something wrong?" Yumiko softly asked. Ren quickly shook his head.

"N-No…um…Watatsumi-sama –"

Yumiko smiled. "You can just call me Yumiko-san or even Onee-chan. It's okay."

Ren gulped loudly, causing Kazuma, who was looking out the window, to smirk.

"Ano…Oee-chan…Are you the Suijutsu who Ayano Onee-chan said attacked her?"

Yumiko sweat dropped. "She attacked me first, Ren-kun. I was just trying to get her attention away form attacking Kazuma-kun." She ran a hand through Ren's blond locks before getting up from her seat beside him. Grabbing her book bag, she took out the day's homework and quietly did the work, while paying the utmost attention to the conversation around her.

Ren looked nervously at his brother as he started talking, hesitantly. "Um…can it be that…"

Kazuma made a noise form the back of his throat, acknowledging his brother talking as he swung his gaze away from the window.

"You're a contractor Nii-sama?"

Yumiko stopped writing and became rigid. Ren didn't notice her reaction, but Kazuma did.

"Contractor?" Kazuma asked, his voice set in a perfect tone of confusion. Too perfect, Yumiko thought as she resumed writing, but at a much slower pace. "What are you talking about?"

Ren plowed ahead with his explanation. _"Sealing a contract with the Spirit Lord and receiving the blessing of the spirits who belong to the Spirit Lord, an existence greater than any spellcaster. You know the story, right?"_

"Of course," Kaname answered.

"Well…" Ren hesitated, _"there's been a rumor going around on an European occult site that says, "The legendary contractor has now emerged." And that the person is Japanese –"_

Please don't let this go to Kazuma's ego, Yumiko prayed silently.

"_Do you believe in such rumors?"_

"_Because, to be able to defeat Tou-sama isn't possible unless you're a contractor, Nii-sama!" Ren burst out._

A giggled escaped from Yumiko before she could stop it. Kazuma spared her a glance, and her papers began to ruffle. She slammed her hands down and sent him a glared, but Kazuma paid not mind as he turned his attention back to his younger brother.

"_Come on, did you come here to make fun of me?" Kazuma said, affronted._

_Ren balked and hung his head. "Uh…excuse me." _

Yumiko patted Ren's knees as a soothing effect. "Let's talk about something else, shall we? Now why are you here Ren-kun?"

Ren stuttered. "T-The three spellcasters –"

"Ah-ha!" Yumiko snapped her fingers. "You're going to ask if Kazuma killed them, right? Well the answer is no."

"You're wrong, Ren," Kazuma said gently. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Than come and testify! If not, you're challenging the whole Kannagi family."

"I won't back down from the Kannagi and have no intention to do so," Kazuma answered steely. _"It's not that I bear a grudge towards Kannagi anymore. However, I haven't forgotten about it either. About what they did to me. In order to overcome it, I discarded the Kannagi name. Therefore, I won't back down to Kannagi. I can't back down for the namesake of Yagami Kazuma." _

Yumiko watched as Ren withered under Kazuma explanation. She rubbed his back soothingly, trying to take away some of the sting from Kazuma's words.

"_Kannagi will perish soon. It isn't something Ayano can handle. And the old man's in such a pathetic state."_

"_Such cruel words…Nii-sama, aren't you a Kannagi as well? Why don't you lend a hand?" _

_Kazuma sighed. "I'm no longer a Kannagi."_

"_But – "_

"_Get your priorities straight, Ren," Kazuma spat out. "I didn't ditch Kannagi. It was Kannagi who got rid of me." _

"_Still…" _

"_Are you still saying I'm obligated to take action for Kannagi?"_

Ren's eyes immediately watered and Yumiko patted his head. She sent a glare at Kazuma who looked lost as he watched his brother tearing up. The wine in the wine bottle sloshed dangerously around dangerously. Kazuma sighed and his face pulled down.

"Why do you have to cry?" Kazuma said tiredly. Ren sobbed out words but Yumiko could only catch a few important words "coundn't do anything."

Yumiko glared harder at Kazuma and the wine rose to dangerous levels in the bottle.

Kazuma sweat dropped. "You're making me look like the bad guy here."

Ren began to cry in earnest. Kazuma lifted a pillow off one of the two beds and launched the pillow softly into Ren's face. He immediately stopped crying.

"Wipe your face. Stay over for the night. I'll take you home tomorrow."

Ren beamed, no sign of tear tracks. Hearts were practically in his eyes as he looked at Kazuma. Yumiko sat still, bewildered at his sudden change of emotion. Kazuma sighed, his shoulders slumping, but was surprised when Ren suddenly threw his arms around his older brother. Ren couldn't see anything, but Yumiko sure saw the smile that bloomed on Kazuma's face. However, it was quickly wiped away when Kazuma noticed Yumiko smirking. Kazuma grabbed his younger by the back of his shirt and lifted him easily. Yumiko watched with fondness as Ren was allowed to stay up late, radiating hearts once again. She hummed softly to herself, unconcerned about her surroundings as she tried to finish her work, giving the brothers time to catch up.

"Ano…Yumiko Onee-chan?"

She blinked and looked up from her work to find Ren fidgeting and Kazuma taking a sip of wine. "Yes Ren-kun?"

"How do you know Nii-chan?"

Yumiko smiled and set down her pen. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

Ren rolled the thought around, but Yumiko saw the clock.

"How about the short version, so you can sleep soon?" Ren nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, four years ago," Yumiko started off in her most soothing voice, "Kazuma landed in China with no where to go and he started working at a restaurant that I frequently visited on the way home. For some strange reason, I was always seated in his section of the restaurant and trust me - he was never the most hospitable host or server. I tried talking to him a little day by day, but he either answered me with short words or he never answered at all. Of course it all changed when he found out I was a Suijutsu. It was by accident that he found out anyway. I didn't even know he was a spirit user. He just didn't give off that vibe that users had. I thought he was just brooding and trying to act like the typical bad boy around the block – "

"Yumiko."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's true. You never had – "

"He's asleep, Yumiko."

She stopped short and flicked her gaze toward Kazuma, who was holding a sleeping Ren in his arms. She smiled.

"That was fast," Yumiko whispered. Kazuma turned away from her and tucked in the sleeping Ren gently to bed. He gently brushed a lock of hair out of his brother's face before straightening up and sitting himself down at a nearby chair to watch Ren. Yumiko stood up and turned off the lights, leaving the room dark except for the night-light coming in from the open windows.

She sat herself on the arm of his chair. "He's really cute and a total optimist – he's completely opposite from you."

"The only thing I regretted was leaving him," Kazuma said quietly. "He was so young when I left. I missed out on everything."

Yumiko smiled sadly and wove her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp and easing his constant headache. Kazuma melted slowly into the seat, allowing everything to fall into the background.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters."

They stayed together like so, watching the sleeping Ren quietly, watching over him, his silent guardians. Her hand would slide away from his hair and onto his shoulder, giving him silent support as he slowly worked out their next move.

They jolted out of their relaxed state moments later, that overwhelming sense of evil pouring over them like ice cold water. Kazuma stood up tense and Yumiko followed him later, fetching Ren's sweater.

"What was that?" Yumiko spat out.

"Ren!" Kazuma yelled, unnecessary because Ren was already awake. Yumiko tossed the younger his sweater and Ren struggled to put it on fast.

"What was that Nii-sama?"

"Some idiot just sliced the hotel in half!" Kazuma growled out. "We have to go now!" He grabbed Ren by the middle and lifted the young boy in his arm, and faced the two of them toward the window.

"That's not an exit Nii-sama!" Ren protested, flailing his arms and kicking his legs up in panic. Kazuma ignored him, but tightened his grip.

"Yumiko!"

She flung her hand out and directed a blast of water toward the window, effectively shattering the glass. Kazuma pulled her to him, and wrapped an arm around her before jumping out. Ren screamed in terror and continued to fidget. He commanded the wind to slow their descent before flying away from the hotel completely. Kazuma noticed a bright red-headed uniformed girl standing in front of the hotel.

"Ayano?"

Yumiko frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Yep, that's Ayano-chan."

Kazuma dropped them off to the other side of the street. Yumiko immediately sandwiched Ren between the two of them, protecting Ren's back as he talked to Kazuma. She expanded out her senses, trying to pinpoint the source of the attack. She grabbed Ren, just as Kazuma told him to run. Yumiko took off, deeper into the park, until they were a good distance away from Kazuma and the evil source. Just as she thought they were safe, several more entered her senses. She pushed Ren behind her, taking a protective stance against the men as they appeared.

"Onee-chan, it's all right," Ren protested, struggling from her hold on his shoulder. "They're from the Fuuga Clan. They're here to help us."

Her grip on Ren tightened. "It's not all right and they're not going to help us."

"What are you talking about Onee-chan?"

A shield of ice formed around them just as wind attacks were hurled at them from all different sides. Yumiko concentrated and ice-shaped spears formed and directed themselves toward the clan.

"Stop it Onee-chan!" Ren complained.

"They're against us!" Yumiko practically screamed at him. "Kazuma is fighting someone from the Fuuga Clan. Stop moving!"

She hoisted him up and an arm around his waist just as the ice shield shattered. She pushed off hard from the ground with a burst of water from her feet to send them up even higher. Flinging out a hand, she sent out high water pressure down below. Some got caught under her attack, but many were able to flee. She was suddenly surrounded as she slowly dropped back down and she held Ren close to her as she erected another shield, this time of water. Yumiko landed on one knee harshly, as the wind continued to batter at her shield. Suddenly, a strong gust of black wind cut through her shield, giving her just enough time to cover Ren from the full brunt of the wind.

Damn it, Kazuma always told me to cover all my bases.

The last thing Yumiko heard was Ren yelling for Kazuma before darkness covered her eyes.

* * *

**Please review?**


	5. The Head of the Kannagi Family

**(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and I do not own this chapter's title)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: _"The Head of the Kannagi Family"_

Wind caressed her face gently and a feeling of floating on air invaded her darkness. Her head felt like someone had beaten her with hammers. Yumiko slowly opened her eyes, but groaned as the sun hit her eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have to travel this way," a quiet rumble addressed. She opened her eyes slightly to find Kazuma looking down at her, then forward once again.

"I'm sorry they took Ren-kun."

His expression hardened. "Not for long and it wasn't your fault. He caught me by surprise too."

"Sure," she answered dryly. "At least you didn't get knocked unconscious." Yumiko moved out of his arms so that she was more or less standing on her own while Kazuma was flying them to where ever.

"How did that happen anyway?"

"A lot of them all at once, I was trying to gain some time when that _guy_ showed up and completely knocked me out."

"You're not covering all your bases."

"My mind can't multitask as easily as yours," Yumiko said flatly.

"Where did all of those years of mediation go?"

"Meditation works when you have time for it. It doesn't happen in a split second."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Fair enough."

He brought them down slowly and held her until she was solidly on her feet. Yumiko glanced around them, taking in their surroundings. They were at the entrance of a traditional-style Japanese home with the setting sun behind them. The house was quiet, almost as if the house was uninhabited.

"Where are we? Shouldn't we be going after that thing?"

"_We_," Kazuma emphasized, "need some sort of back-up and a little information. We don't know where they took Ren and I have a feeling that Kaangi knows."

"Kannagi!'

Kazuma began dragging her along, towards the entrance. "Yes, Kannagi."

"B-But why?"

He frowned. "I wouldn't be doing this, but this is different. Ren is still a Kannagi and they have to help me find him."

Yumiko sighed, but didn't say anything as they entered onto the property. Footsteps pattered around them just as they were a couple of feet into the courtyard. Anger seeped into her tired composure, causing Yumiko to push away from Kazuma and his support, her hands at her side and at the ready.

"Why are you here?" one of the men yelled out, guarded.

"We came to see Kannagi Juugo," Kazuma answered coolly. The men flinched.

"Are you here to harm him?"

Yumiko scoffed. "You really think we would use the main entrance?" Instantly, the men were fired up and launched their attacks simultaneously.

"We got them!" one man exclaimed in triumph. The other men began to cheer, but their triumph only lasted a few moments.

The fire fizzed out with ice taking its place. The fire fizzing out created white smoke as small flames licked uselessly at the solid ice. The ice melted, revealing a smirking Yumiko and a coolly disinterested Kazuma. The smirk grew smug when water suddenly burst forth, capturing the men by surprise, knocking them off their feet and onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Water is lethal to fire users," Yumiko aid smugly.

"Enough!"

A tall man with white long hair walked up to them, his face serene except for the slight tightening around his eyes. _"It's been a long time, Kazuma. I heard you were engaged in heated battle with Genma."_

_Kazuma smirked. "Yeah, I blew him away."_

Yumiko chuckled and even the Soushu let out a laugh filled with amusement.

"_I see," the man continued, amused. "So you 'blew him away.'"_

_Kazuma's expression sobered. "More importantly, Ren was abducted."_

"_Ren?"_

"_By someone with Fuujutsu abilities. Probably the same one who killed your kin. Although I don't know why he abducted Ren. Do you have any ideas?" _

_Amusement left the old man's face._

"_So you do?" Kazuma continued. _

"_In any case, come inside," the Soushu sidestepped the question. "There are things I have to ask of you as well."_

Kazuma hesitated and glanced at Yumiko, who gave him a warm smile of encouragement. "Okay."

Yumiko beamed and bounced ahead of him, linking arms with the Soshu, who stiffened in alarm with being in close contact with the Suijutsu. She ignored his reaction and started to coo and compliment Kannagi Juugo about the courtyard and its beautiful water garden. Her chatter filled up the would-have-been awkward silence and gave Kazuma a chance to take a breather.

Kannagi Juugo was an old man who lived too long, way too long if one asked for his opinion. He considered himself hard to be surprised and very grounded. He was not easy bewildered, but he can honestly say that he was absolutely flummoxed to the girl named Watatsumi Yumiko. She was as playful and happy as Ayano was fiery and temperamental, but he knew there was something else about her – something that made him on edge. Maybe it was the way her eyes flickered around, like she was looking for an exit, or maybe it was the way Kazuma watched her, like he was ready to jump in at the first sign of danger. Whatever "it" was, Kannagi was befuddled.

They finally reached his meeting place and Yumiko finally let go of his arm, allowing him to go in first, followed by Kazuma. Yumiko was the last to enter and closed the sliding door behind her. The Soushu sat on the mat facing Kazuma, while the latter sat in a pretzel. Yumiko settled herself to the right of Kazuma, but a farther behind him, and tucked her legs underneath her so that she was slightly on her knees, thus modestly covering her legs with her skirt.

Juugo handed Kazuma a book that was by his side. "Look through this book, perhaps the person you are looking for is in here."

Curiously, Kazuma leafed through the books, quietly reading and memorizing the names and pictures on the inside. Yumiko stayed quiet for the first time Juugo met her. Watching her sit quietly unnerved him even more than she was talking.

"Found him."

Yumiko's head shot up and she looked at Kazuma incredulously. He merely passed the book to the Soushu's outstretched hand. She watched as the old man's expression hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"_it's what I thought it was," the Soushu said regretfully._

"_What is that file for?" Kazuma asked reproachfully. _

"_This is –"_

The sliding door slide open and Kazuma casted a short glance at the door. Yumiko didn't even turn, but sighed deeply instead. The sight of blazing Enraiha and a grim faced Ayano greeted the occupants in the room. Kazuma raised an eyebrow at her sudden abruptness while Yumiko stared up at her, wide-eyed.

Ayano raised Enraiha, murderously, before charging at them. "You!"

"Ayano!" the Soushu sharply addressed her.

Enraiha stopped blazing immediately as Ayano struggled to make a complete stop.

"Otou-sama?" Ayano sputtered out. Enraiha hung limply in her hand.

"_You fool," he said disappointingly. Ayano flinched. "Breaking my orders of having you grounded – where were you and where have you been? On top of that, brandishing a swrod against guests."_

"B-B-But it's Kazuma!" she exclaimed in disbelief. " He used Fuujutsu against the family members and Yumiko! She used Suijutsu against me! They attacked and killed –"

"It was not us," Kazuma said coolly. Ayano opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Juugo.

"And I was only defending myself when you attacked me first," Yumiko added.

"He is telling the truth Ayano," Juugo tiredly answered. "He is not the one, nor is Watatsumi-san."

"Please call me Yumiko Soushu-sama," Yumiko interrupted, beaming at elder. He stared at her, unnerved by the carefree smile that addressed him with a certain edge, and cleared his throat.

"The enemy is the Fuuga Clan," Juugo announced solemnly.

Ayano blinked. "Huh?"

Juugo sighed and his eyes and tone hardened. "This is their rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Ayano repeated blankly.

"What Kazuma saw was Kazamaki Hyoue's son, Ryuuya," Juugo explained in the same tone. _"Since this morning, there has been no one in the Fuuga Clan's quarters. There is little doubt that they are involved in this revolt."_

"_B-But –" Ayano said crestfallen. "The Fuuga Clan has always served Kannagi." She turned to Kazuma, her expression vicious. "He's the one I can't trust."_

_Kazuma smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You're like a princess disguised as a boar."_

Yumiko fought hard against the smile that threatened to break out on her lips at Kazuma's comparison.

"_What did you say?" Ayano angrily said, taken aback. _

"_Once you set your mind on something, there's no turning back. You can't switch it off." _

_Ayano clenched her hands into fists. "Why you - !"_

"_If Kazuma was the culprit, why didn't he kill you as well?" Juugo said outright. _

"_T-That's because…" Ayano faultered before her face lightened up. "I'm the wielder of Enraiha."_

"_Don't be so vain!" Juugo cut her off sharply. "Even Genma, Kannagi's supreme spellcaster, could not match up against Kazuma."_

"_Oji-sama?" Ayano repeated in disbelief. _

"_If he was serious, you wouldn't stand a chance at your present state. Surely you realize you're not in the same league," Juugo continued. _"This also includes Yumiko."

Ayano blanched. "Yumiko!"

"Huh?" Yumiko blinked, surprised. He couldn't possibly –

Juugo's eyes looked at her flatly.

Yumiko hung her head, her expression hidden from everyone else. Oh, yeah, he definitely knows.

"_Kazuma was used as bait so that our attention was not focused on the Fuuga Clan," Juugo concluded._

"_So why did they abduct Ren?" Kazuma questioned._

_Juugo paused. "Because Ren is a direct descendant of the head family."_

"_Wait – Otou-sama, what happened to Ren?" Ayano interrupted. _

The Soushu began to explain the history of the Fuuga Clan and Yumiko slowly tuned him out. She still had the headache from the fight and hadn't had a moment's rest since the day before yesterday. Kazuma was probably strained and tired as well from the frequent nightmares.

"…_Ren was probably selected as a sacrifice in order to revive the Youma."_

Yumiko's shot up at the word sacrifice, her body stiff with tension; her heart racing and her palms clammy. _A sacrifice?_

Kazuma was not doing any better as memories flashed into his mind, threatening to overtake him and drown him in sorrow and remorse. His hands clenched into fists as he fought to keep the memories in the back of his mind.

"Where is Ren?" Ayano finally said, her expression determined as she got up from her seat. _"This is unforgivable. Kannagi not only corrected what was once an underground organization, they let the Fuuga Clan serve them. They should be grateful. And all we get is unwarranted ill will!"_

Yumiko laughed harshly. "Really? Is that how you think? You are completely wrong."

"How am I wrong?" Ayano shot back. "What did Kannagi do to them that makes us wrong? You don't know enough to judge or even be a part of this."

The air in the room suddenly chilled as Yumiko turned her eyes to gaze sharply at Ayano. "I may not know completely, but I know enough to say that Kannagi does not see service, but merely tools. The Fuuga Clan to Kannag are just tools to use to achieve power."

"Tools? I've never regarded them as tools!" Ayano said, outraged.

"That's just an excuse from the opposite side," Yumiko scoffed.

"_Within the Kannagi family, power is everything," Kazuma said, his tone knowing and wise. "How did Kannagi treat the Fuuga Clan, who were stripped from their powers? I understand how they feel since I was in a similar position myself. Although they had to endure it for three hundred years. I wouldn't be surprised if something stirred up within the Fuuga Clan. This is their means of vengeance. Their goal is the obliteration of the Kannagi family. Hear me out – the ones responsible for pushing the Fuuga Clan to the edge are none other than the Kannagi."_

"It is exactly as Yumiko and Kazuma has said," Juugo said gravely.

Kazuma sighed. "Damn, dragging Ren into such circumstances."

"_Otou-sama, tell me of the Fuuga Clan's whereabouts," Ayano demanded. "I'll rescue Ren!"_

"Your powers are not enough –"

"Then are you telling me to leave him! That's so wrong! _Ren wasn't born to be eaten by some Youma!"_

Yumiko gasped quietly as Kazuma's previously closed eyes snapped open. This time, the memory filtered into their minds much too quickly to be held back.

"The sealed land –"

"Wait," Kazuma interrupted. He addressed Ayano. "_As he says, it is impossible for you alone. If you go, Ryuuya will appear. You need someone to back you up."_

_Ayano looked at him blankly._

Kazuma stood up and Yumiko soon followed. "We can help. _He can confuse the Wind Spirits with his uncanny energy. In which I won't be able to take control. However, an Enjutsushi is a different story Using your Enraiha, consume Ryuua from inside. There isn't any other alternative."_

"_Can we really win that way?" Ayano questioned._

"_Yeah…probably."_

"_Probably – don't say such irresponsible things!"_

"We've never fought against someone like this," Yumiko explained. "Therefore, Kazuma can't guarantee that we'll win. "

Ayano growled. "What you're saying is completely illogical."

"I will ask for your help," Juugo said finally, standing up.

"How much are you willing to pay us?" Kazuma asked, holding up his hand and pinching his thumb and second finger to symbolize coin.

Ayano's mouth flapped open, flabbergasted. Even Juugo's face registered shock. Yumiko merely sighed and face-palmed.

"I am willing to help," Kazuma started, "but not without any compensation. Kannagi is no longer my family so I have no qualms about taking money."

Ayano huffed angrily and glared at him.

"_Very well, I shall pay whatever you desire," Juugo said. _

"_Otou-sama!" Ayano protested._

"_Where is it?" _

"_Towards the west, Mount Honokagutsuchi."_

The Kannagi lent the three of them a car to travel in and Ayano took the passenger seat without a second thought. Obviously Kazuma was going to drive and Yumiko was left to sit in the backseat. Kazuma started the car and stepped on the gas with a lead foot. The car jumped forward and only began to increase in speed. They sped away quickly leaving the Kannagi estate in dust. The car was soon maneuvered to ride by river and the road began to get a little bumpy. Yumiko ignored the constant bumps and closed her eyes, the perfect picture of serene.

Kazuma glanced at her from the rearview mirror. "Yumiko, try to –"

"I'm already on it," Yumiko interrupted him without opening her eyes. "They're still there and I sense something growing – fast."

They rode over another hard bump that had Ayano gripping her seat. _"Hey, can't you drive a little more quietly?"_

"Do you want to arrive before or after the demise of Kannagi?" Kazuma shot back. Ayano huffed and looked away.

A short while later, Kazuma and Ayano began to argue about Ayano's burden being too heavy. Yumiko stayed quiet, concentrating her energy on the road ahead of them. Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she scooted to Ayano's side of the car from the backseat, shoved open the door, and launched herself out of the moving car.

Ayano gasped. "Is she crazy!"

Kazuma's eyes narrowed and his expression grew dark. _"It's coming."_

He flung a hand in front of Ayano, blowing her door off its hinges.

"_What are you doing so suddenly?" Ayano exclaimed. Kazuma ignored her and leaned across the console. He gathered her into his arms and launched the two of them out of the car just as a black wind attacked the car. The car was sliced in half before it finally blew up. _

_Meanwhile, Kazuma and Ayano kept rolling down until they finally reached the bottom of the ditch and landed near the river's edge. _

"Took you long enough," Yumiko called out from behind them. She ran up to them and held out a hand to help Ayano up. Ayano gratefully took her hand, but once she noticed whose hand she had taken, Ayano jerked her hand away. Yumiko didn't notice Ayano's hasty move as her attention was focused above them.

"He's here," Yumiko stated calmly. Ayano looked up to see a wrapped face with a human body float down to face them.

_Kazuma stood up to address the other man. "I've been waiting to see you, Ryuuya." Kazuma's voiced hardened harshly. "So you were going to sacrifice my brother, huh? I'm never going to let you do such a thing!" _

_The figure smirked. _

Yumiko walked away from Ayano's side to Kazuma's. She raised her hands up in a ready position for combat. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. The Contractor

**(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and I do not own the title to this chapter.)**

**(A/N: I wanted to tell you about how I write my chapters. I thought that I would be able to break up each episode into two chapters, but now I decided against it. So – I will be writing one chapter for each episode, thus, my chapters will be longer and the story will end earlier. However, this would also mean that it would take a few days to write the chapter, so you can expect me to update once to two times a week. I may also be posting a sequel because the anime ended with way too many loose strings.**

**I have been thinking about releasing outtakes of parts of chapters that really did not pass the editing process. I will probably post these after I finish with this story. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note and on to the story.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: _The Contractor_

"It can't be," Ayano breathed out. "I didn't feel any presence!"

"First-rate Fuujutsushi users can mask their presence a lot more effectively that others," Yumiko answered easily. "It would be near to impossible for an Enjutsushi users to perceive him."

"_Fight him at close range," Kazuma instructed Ayano, "and no matter what, don't let go of him."_

_Ayano inwardly seethed. "Don't order me around." She summoned Enraiha to her and charged towards Ryuuya, her expression determined._

Kazuma suddenly reached out to grab Yumiko by the waist and floated them upwards.

"Kazuma!"

The two looked down to find Ayano glaring up at them reproachfully.

"We'll be going ahead of you," Kazuma explained, "so he's all yours."

"Good luck!" Yumiko yelled to her as they sped away. "You can do it!"

"Traitors!" Ayano yelled angrily after them.

"Do you think leaving her by herself is a good idea?" Yumiko asked Kazuma once they were a good distance away from Ayano.

"No," Kazuma answered flatly. "But I hope she gains some experience or detains him for a while. She may even defeat him as he hasn't completely merged with the Youma."

"Brace yourself," Kazuma murmured moments before dropping Yumiko directly above the heads of the Fuuga Clan.

Yumiko swiped with her arm and shards of ice rained down heavily on the Fuuga Clan. Many were caught up in the ice storm and tiny wounds adorned their face and portions of their robe were pierced. She flipped once in their air and landed on her feet, bending her knees to avoid straining her weight. She snatched Ren away form the growing darkness just as Kazuma sent down a heavy wind to contain the darkness. The Fuuga Clan were swept off their feet and away from the shrine.

She laid the quiet Ren on the slab of stone just Kazuma landed next to her. His wind kept the fighting black mass contained in the shrine. Kazuma held out a hand in front of Ren's unconscious face, manipulating the evil force that was controlling the young boy's mind out.

Ren's eyes flickered open, his expression slightly dazed. "Nii-sama! Yumiko onee-sama!"

Yumiko leaned over and hugged Ren, while Ren leaned over to hug Kazuma. She let go of Ren just as Kazuma teasing pinched both of Ren's cheeks.

"_What are you dong, getting caught so easily?" Kazuma asked, his tone light and his expression soft. "You're a man, not a damsel in distress!" _

_Ren protested against the pinching "Huh? Hey! I'm sorry. Nii-sama, it hurts!" _

Kazuma let go of his cheeks and Ren turned to look at Yumiko guiltily.

"I'm sorry Yumiko Onee-sama," Ren said pitifully. "I didn't mean to run away from you."

Yumiko leaned over to hug the young boy once again. "It's okay, as long as you're safe."

"_Why?"_

The three of them turned around to see one of the Fuuga Clan members twitching. _"Why do you interfere with us? The resentment and humiliation of those who are downtrodden, you should know of it from firsthand experience. Yagami Kazuma, I'm sure you detest Kannagi as well."_

_Kazuma face blanked and became unreadable. "Um, well. From a sentimental perspective, I'm close to you side."_

"_Nii-sama!" Ren started._

"_Then," the other man continued, "why do you take sides with Kannagi? We both bear a grudge upon Kannagi –"_

"One hundred million yen," Yumiko interrupted. "You ask why? One hundred million yen – the amount that the Soushu has agreed to pay us."

Ren was shocked. _"Nii-sama, did you come here on business? Instead of rescuing me?"_

"_My principles are to take what you can," Kazuma calmly explained. "In this case, killing two birds with one stone."_

_The man who had spoken, grimaced in disgust. "Bastard. I'm not letting our long cherished objective be thwarted by a lowly being like you."_

_Together the men launched an strong wind attack to which Kazuma simply smirked. He created a wind shield that simply absorbed the gusts._

Yumiko's eyes suddenly widened in shock as a black tornado suddenly appeared behind them. The black mass traveled upward, until it suddenly dispersed to reveal Ryuuya.

Yumiko sighed. "So, Ayano lost."

"_It can't be!" Ren cried out. "For Nee-chan to lose…"_

Ryuuya let out a loud scream and the evil source that had been contained in Kazuma's wind barrier suddenly fought harder against Kazuma's wind. It finally broke free and Yumiko desperately sent water attacks toward the thing, but to no effect. Kazuma sent his own slice of wind, but it did not even make a dent.

"_That's it Ryuuya," a man said reverently. "Now it is the time for our Lord to reside within your body._

_Kazuma shield failed completely and Ryuuya was engulfed within the evil source._

Yumiko held Ren in her arms in a protective manner while Kazuma had his arms around both of them.; the three of them watched in steely resolve as Ryuuya transformed. Ryuuya transformed into a monstrous being with horns and red eyes.

"_Gehou-sama," the Fuuga Clan muttered worshipfully. _"For starters, bring divine punishment upon the Kannagi siblings and the girl with them."

The thing seemed to obey as it sent down a tornado down, but instead, the attack went wide and aimed at everyone below. Simultaneously, Yumiko and Kazuma raised a shield to protect themselves and Ren from being swept away in the air current. The Fuuga Clan, however, was not as fortunate. They were swept away and landed, scattered at the foot of the mountain. The gust slowly died down and stopped completely. Yumiko was the first to lower the shield, and Kazuma soon followed.

"It's headed in the direction of the Kannagi family," Yumiko observed.

"Why?" Ren asked, his voice quiet and timid as he looked around and saw the damage that the Youma had left, killing the Fuuga Clan members. _"Wasn't that Youma suppose to be on their side?"_

"_It was confined for so long, it probably went berserk," Kazuma answered. "The only thing that remained was its hatred towards Kannagi, the ones who sealed him."_

"_That's cruel." _

_Kazuma continued. "These people merely received retribution for what they did." _

"_But –"_

"_You're too lame," Kazuma cut him off. _

"Let's go Ren," Yumiko stopped the younger boy. "We have to go after Ryuuya." She pushed the boy lightly so that they were following Kazuma, who had set off at a brisk pace.

"_I don't care what happens to Kannagi," Kazuma stated, "but if the Soushu dies, there goes my reward. But, before that, I suppose I'll get into trouble if I don't recover it as well."_

Kazuma suddenly grabbed Ren by the back of his sweater and Yumiko by her upper arms. He flew them back to the spot where he had left Ayano, only to find her unconscious and on the ground.

"Nee-sama!" Ren cried out in alarm.

"Wow," Yumiko said, her tone surprised. "She really took a beating."

Ren ran over to Ayano's side. _"Nee-sama, are you okay? Nee-sama."_

Kazuma knelt down and helped Ayano into an upright position, but she still remained unconscious. Yumiko held her wirst, trying to feel for a pulse.

"Nii-sama, how is Ayano Onee-sama?" Ren asked.

"_It's only a matter of time before she dies," Kazuma answered, coolly disinterested. "Although her wounds aren't serious the uncanny energy that entered it is spreading almost to the point where it has circulated through her system." _

"_No," Ren breathed out. "Isn't there any way to save her?"  
_

"_Not that there isn't a way, but it would be a waste." _

Before Ren could say something, a hand flashed out and smacked Kazuma upside the head. Kazuma leaned dangerously to the side before regaining his balance. Ren stared at Yumiko, shocked that she had actually raised a hand against his older brother. Yumiko fumbled around in the pocket of her uniform before pulling her hand out, revealing a small crystal vile filled with strange amber-colored liquid, enough for only a mouthful. She shoved the vile into Kazuma's hands.

"It's precious stuff," Kazuma protested. The glare that Yumiko focused on him could have made any man cower before her.

"We can always get more," Yumiko growled out. "Otou-sama is working on it already. Just save her already Yagami." Still, Kazuma hesitated.

"_Is medicine more important to you than Nee-sama?" Ren asked, his voice incredulous. _

"_What's the big deal if Ayano dies?" Kazuma mused. "You can be her successor to the Enraiha. The old man will be happy for sure."_

_Anger flashed through Ren like wildfire as he stood up. Fire blazed around his body as his temper rose quickly. "Don't fool around! Hand me the medicine!"_

Yumiko sighed and rolled her eyes at Kazuma. "Just save her already."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I get the message. Don't get hostile."

He placed the opening of the vile on Ayano's lips when Yumiko sighed once again. "That's not going to work and you know it."

"Do I have to?" Kazuma turned around and looked at her, his eyes pleading with her. A smile unwillingly bloomed on her lips.

"I'll forgive you just this once," she replied. Ren watched them banter back and forth, mystified.

Kazuma sighed and drank the liquid, but didn't swallow. He leaned forward and kissed Ayano, while simultaneously allowing the liquid to pass from his mouth. A bit of it seeped out, but the majority was emptied into Ayano's moth. She reflexive swallowed. Ren watched, awed, as he saw Ayano's many wounds began to disappear.

Ayano's eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw were dark eyes, that seemed pained for some reason. Her eyes and mind cleared and recognized Kazuma. A blush formed on her cheeks before she pushed him away.

"W-Why did you…" Ayano stuttered. "Why did you do…why?" Her anger caught up to her. "What did you do to me!"

"It wasn't easy on me either," Kazuma said flatly. "_Such ungrateful words toward your savior."_

"Nee-sama!" Ren yelled out from relief and hugged her tightly.

Yumiko smiled. "It good to have you back, Ayano-chan."

Kazuma's back was to Ayano, so she was unable to see his look. Yumiko did, however, and she stepped on his foot lightly.

"We have other matters to attend to," Yumiko said seriously. "Ryuuya is still on the loose."

"_Nii-sama saved your life, Nee-sama!" Ren spouted off. _"Or maybe it was Yumiko- Onee-sama since she gave that medicine to Nii-sama?"

Ayano blushed again as she thought of Kazuma's lips and turned to him. "_What kind of medicine?"_

Kazuma sighed. "Elixir."

"_Elixir?" Ayano repeated then sweat dropped. "W-What?"_

"_The secret of all secrets in alchemy," Ren explained, his tone reverent and awed; his eyes wide. _

"See?" Kazuma said, addressing Yumiko. "I told you it was precious."

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "Get over it Yagami and tune into breaking news. That thing is still out there, so can we get a move on it?"

"But first," Kazuma turned around to look at Ayano, "don't you have anything to say?"

Ayano wilted under his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll charge it as a business expense – for another hundred million."

"Hey!"

"_Besides that," Kazuma said slyly, "why did you lose? Didn't you say there isn't any Youma your Enraiha couldn't defeat? Weren't you able to burn Ryuuya by stabbing your blade into him?"_

Yumiko kicked him lightly in the shin. "Let's stop playing the blame game and get going."

"It's all your fault!" Ayano exploded. She launched herself to her feet and pointed accusing at Kazuma. "You forced Ryuuya one me! If you left Yumiko here, I would've stood a chance."

"My apologies," Kazuma droned. "I thought you didn't need the help. Turns out you're kind of weak. So maybe you were serious when you were attacking me the day before. I thought you went easy on me because we were relatives."

Ayano flared up and materialized Enraiha to her hands. She brought down the sword against Kazuma, who simply caught her wrist.

"Race you?" Yumiko tossed up. Kazuma tugged Ayano toward him, and in surprise, Enraiha disappeared from Ayano's hands.

"Fine," Kazuma answered and held out a hand. "Ren?" The young boy ran excitedly towards his older brother. "Ready…set…"

"Go!" Yumiko yelled. Kazuma launched himself, Ayano, and Ren into the air just as Yumiko set off on foot in a fast speed.

Kazuma flew and Yumiko ran for a while, with Ayano and Ren gazing down at Yumiko in wonder.

"She's really fast," Ren said, envious. Ayano could only manage a nod.

"There it is," Kazuma said. Ayano and Ren looked in the direction that he was looking. A black tornado was traveling close to the ground.

"_If its energy continues to expand, it'll attract the evil spirits that are lurking below."_

"_Can you beat something like that?" Ayano questioned._

_Kazuma smirked. "What? Has the Kannagi heir apparent become chicken, after losing only once?"_

"_I-I know!" Ayano sputtered. "The Kannagi prerogative is to get rid of Youmas. Even if it means giving up my life, Ill slay it!" _

_Kazuma head-butted her, causing her head to snap back. "Don't ever mention giving up your life. Death is the end to everything. Your past and future will be lost in an instant; where there'll be no second chance. However, as long as you win, there's a chance of pulling off a win. The survivor will be victorious. To the very end…don't give up! Let's go!" _

_Kazuma dropped lower, to the same height as the Youma. _

"_Look!" Ren cried out. _He dropped down from Kazuma's arms and was caught by Yumiko from below.

"Hello Ren-kun," Yumiko said happily, her breathing even. "Fancy to see you dropping by."

Ren flushed a pretty pink as Yumiko pulled to a complete stop. Ren jumped out of her arms and began to attack the evil spirits that were seeping up from the ground. _"I'll take care fo the evil spirits!"_

"_I'm counting on you, little brother!" Kazuma called out. _"You too Yumiko!"

"Let's do this Ren-kun!" Yumiko said excitedly. "I'll freeze, you burn."

Yumiko and Ren worked together, with her freezing the evil spirits into place and him purifying the spirits with the Kannagi flame. They fought together well enough, with Yumiko covering their backs and attacking when necessary. Ren noticed that she fought hand-to-hand; first she froze them, and smashed them down with either her fists or kicking them with her legs. There was a break in the fighting as energy suddenly crackled around them. They looked up, towards the general direction of Ayano and Kazuma.

A huge downburst had erupted from the skies, sending strong winds their way. Ren looked on in shock while Yumiko narrowed her eyes in careful thought.

"Ren!" Yumiko called out. "The evil spirits are gone, let's go!" Ren barely nodded in agreement before Yumiko grabbed his hand and began jogging toward the direction of the downburst.

Yumiko concentrated hard, her senses stretched out to feel the Youma. Although the hit was directly on target, the thing was still there, its energy level still at a high. Her resolved hardened. Surely Kazuma only had one card left in his deck, which would mean that it was his ace…

Ren and Yumiko arrived just as Ayano sliced off the Youma's arm. Ren was about to jump in to help, but Yumiko restrained him with a hand on his shoulder.

"But Yumiko Onee-sama!" Ren protested. Yumiko lightly shook her head.

"Watch," she told him. "This is a chance for you to observe how others fight. It is to your advantage if you train with Ayano or any other Enjutsushi. Besides, Ayano-chan can hold her own."

They watched as the Youma was practically being burned alive, and the attack left Ayano panting on her knees. However, the Youma was still alive.

"Why isn't Nii-sama helping her?" Ren asked reproachfully. "He's just standing there."

Yumiko smirked. "Kazuma is just binding his time. He wants to release his surprise at the climax of the story, not during the climbing action. He has a flare for dramatics, didn't you know?"

Kazuma suddenly appeared behind Ayano, and caught her before she sagged down to her knees again. The two standing above the pit had perfect view of Kazuma's face. Suddenly, Ren gasped as he noticed what was off about his brother; apparently, so did Ayano.

"Contractor!" they heard Ayano yell.

"Contractor?" Ren repeated in disbelief. "Nii-sama…is a contractor?"

Kazuma let out a great flow of energy that reached high into the sky and Ren's gaze followed it up. Yumiko, however, paid no attention.

"A little rain would add to the theatrics, don't you think Ren-kun?" Yumiko asked him. Ren gaped.

"Rain!"

Yumiko shrugged. "Since Kazuma likes to play with theatrics why not help him? Rain would be a great mood maker and give off that 'end-of-the-world' feeling." Ren remained speechless. "Rain it is then."

Almost immediately, a slight drizzle started to fall and Yumiko reached over to pull up Ren's hood to cover his head from the falling rain. Meanwhile, Kazuma had the Youma trapped firmly in his purifying wind, with Ayano coming after it. The mixture of rain and wind made it hard to see, except for the silhouette of Ayano stabbing her sword into the enemy's neck. The wind disbursed just as the Youma went up in flames and was gone. The rain soon disappeared as well, the clouds parting to reveal a clear sky with little white puffs of clouds.

Yumiko slid down carefully from the top of the pit to the bottom with Ren following her closely. She ran hard towards Kazuma and arrived just as Kazuma lost his connection and began to fall backwards. She caught him and lowered them both slowly to the ground, with her sitting with her legs folded up beside her and Kazuma's head resting comfortably on her lap. Ayano turned around to crow triumphantly, but stopped when she observed the intimate scene. The words that had bubbled up disappeared as she watch Yumiko caress Kazuma's face lovingly.

"Good job," Yumiko murmured, her voice low enough so that only Kazuma would hear.

Kazuma cracked a single eye open. "The rain was a nice effect." She smiled.

"I though so, too. Ren was a little skeptical though." Kazuma closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. It gave Yumiko a chance to see the dark circles underneath his eyes and the ashen, sweaty appearance his skin gave off. "You look tired and more worn out than usual."

"Ren is okay and that's all that matters," Kazuma muttered back. He struggled to his feet with some help from Yumiko. He cast an appraising eye at the speechless Ayano before moving his eyes somewhere else. "Ayano, how long are you planning to stay like that?"

Ayano started before looking down at herself, from her open blouse to her inappropriately torn skirt. Ren, who had just arrived, turn his back to her, blushing red. Ayano began to turn red in the face from embarrassment.

"Baka!" Ayano barked out.

Yumiko winced when she saw Ayano's uniform and began to undo her tie. Kazuma looked down at her questioningly, but she simply tugged the tie off. She reached up and tied the tie around his head, covering his eyes, effectively making a blindfold.

"Just making sure that you don't look," she said cheerfully. "Don't turn around Ren-kun."

"H-H-Hai!" Ren stuttered, his back facing the other three.

Yumiko unbuttoned her blazer and handed it to Ayano, who took it with confusion.

"Just take it to replace yours for now," Yumiko explained. Ayano hesitantly shrugged her off before replacing it with Yumiko's. She buttoned it up, effectively hiding her ruined blouse. Yumiko began to unbutton her skirt as well and Ayano waved her hands frantically.

"I'm okay," she protested. "See?" Ayano took her old blazer and wrapped it around her waist, covering the ruined front. Yumiko shook her head.

"The back is ruined too."

Ayano froze and craned her neck to see the back of her skirt. Indeed, a few inches had been cut from the back, showing her underwear to the world.

"But what about you?" Ayano protested weakly. Yumiko winked.

"I'm protected." She yanked off her skirt…and revealed a pair of tiny, black jean shorts underneath; thus leaving Yumiko dressed in a white blouse and black shorts, with the regulatory knee-high socks and penny loafers. Ayano's jaw dropped.

"How…?"

"Always be prepared when going into battle," Yumiko said smartly. "I learned that the hard way." She handed the skirt Ayano, who yanked it on after taking the ruined skirt off.

"Thank you," Ayano said gratefully. "You can turn around again Ren."

Yumiko smiled and moved back to Kazuma, who was stiff. However, as she moved closer, she realized that his hands were shaking and he seemed unsteady on his feet. Yumiko untied the tie that was around his eyes, to reveal that Kazuma had closed his eyes at one point. He opened them once the tie was off, but Yumiko could see that his eyes were unfocused.

"Ren, turn around," Yumiko ordered without taking her eyes off Kazuma. Ren, who had just turned around looked at her in confusion. Kazuma however, seemed to be able to hear her and smirked, closing his eyes. Yumiko restrained herself from hitting him and grabbed his shoulders instead.

"But why?" Ren whined. "What are you going to…" Ren's voice died out and Ayano gasped.

Kazuma's hand had found their way around Yumiko's waist, his hands on her back, pressing her closer. He leaned down just as Yumiko leaned forward. Her lips, instead of landing on his cheek, landed on his lips for a soft kiss. He pressed his lips harder against hers, but never left the category of a chaste kiss.

Ren's jaw dropped as the two began to glow a soft greenish-blue and an invisible wind swirled only around them. Ayano watched them, her face unreadable.

Yumiko pulled away first, but Kazuma followed her, not letting her go. She firmly pushed him away lightly, but the indulgent smile told she really didn't mind. She looked intently at his face and noticed that he wasn't as pale as before, a hint of pink to his cheeks and his eyes were focused. His hands weren't shaking anymore, but firm and warm against her back.

"You look a lot better," Yumiko said out loud, "but you still need some decent hours."

"W-What was that?" Ayano gasped out. Ren was speechless, his eye wide and his jaw open. Kazuma walked over to his little brother and lightly pushed his jaw up. Ren's jaw snapped close with an audible 'click'.

"Suijutsu has healing properties," Yumiko explained, amusement clear in her voice. "I was just helping Kazuma regain some of his spent energy."

Ayano still gaped at her like a fish out of water. "But did you have to -?"

"Kiss him?" Yumiko finished for her. "Yes, directly contact is the best way."

"Then why didn't you help Ayano Nee-sama before?" Ren asked, his face still slightly red.

Kazuma chuckled. "Did you want Yumiko to kiss Ayano? Aren't you still a little too young for that stuff?"

Ren shook his head back and forth quickly. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Kazuma leaned down to whisper into Ren's ear teasingly.

"Or did you want to kiss Yumiko?"

Ren turned bright red and steam began to pour out of his ears, his eyes trained on Yumiko. Yumiko raised an eyebrow, curious to what Kazuma had whispered that made Ren react so. A black car suddenly arrived at the scene and the four of them looked up and over. The driver stepped out and looked at them.

"Ayano-sama!" the man called out. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, transportation is here," Yumiko said happily. "Time to go home."

* * *

The next day found Kazuma and Yumiko in front of the hospital. She held a bouquet of flowers in her arms as they entered. Kazuma walked up to the front desk.

"Which room is Kannagi Genma is staying in?" Kazuma asked. Yumiko watched as the young nurse fluttered her eyelashes at Kazuma before telling him the room number in a breathless voice. "Thank you."

Kazuma walked away, with Yumiko following him, completely ignoring the nurse's advances. Yumiko controlled her urge to give the nurse a triumphant smile, but was unable to stop herself from looking back. Te nurse was looking at Kazuma, her expression furious. Inwardly, Yumiko began to laugh evilly.

The two arrived in front of the door and Yumiko was the first to knock. A quiet rumbling voice allowed them entrance. Yumiko entered first and saw Genma raise an eyebrow in surprise. His other eyebrow joined his raised eyebrow when Kazuma entered the room.

Kazuma sauntered in and sat in the only available chair while Yumiko moved ton place the flowers on his bedside table.

"I'm going to ask one of the nurses if they have vases here," Yumiko said cheerfully. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room gracefully, leaving the estranged father and son alone in the room.

The two men stayed quiet, the silence stifling. Genma observed him out of the corner of his eye and a flash of something shiny caught his attention. He hid his surprise, but he must have let something show, for Kazuma looked at him flatly.

"What is it?"

Genma opened his mouth to answer when the door opened again and Yumiko strolled in with a glass vase. She hummed as she arranged the flowers in the vase, and Genma saw a similar flash as she entered into the sunlight.

"How long?"

Yumiko stopped and stared at him in confusion while Kazuma stayed expressionless.

"Did you say something Kannagi-sama?" Yumiko questioned, her tone puzzled.

He motioned her to come closer and she did so. Genma reached over and took her right hand. Yumiko stiffened as he angled her hand in such as way that Kazuma was also able to see. A white gold ring sat on her right ring finger; a single black strip in the middle ran the circumference of the ring. It was plain and simple, nothing too flashy that would catch another's attention. One would easily write it off, but Genma was no fool. He looked pointedly from Yumiko's hand that was still in his grasp, to Kazuma's right hand, where a similar ring but thicker in size, laid on the exact same finger.

"How long?" he repeated. Yumiko sent a panicked look towards Kazuma.

Kazuma sighed. "A little more than two years." Yumiko sighed as well and Genma let go of her hand.

"Who else knows?"

"Ayano and Ren may have a clue."

"Aren't you a little too young to marry?"

Yumiko began coughing and even Kazuma eyes widened a little in surprise.

"We're not married," Yumiko hurriedly explained once she caught her breath. "We're just dating."

Genma looked at her thoughtfully, but nodded his acknowledgement.

"So tell me what happened the other day with the Fuuga," Genma moved on to a different topic. Yumiko melted in relief and moved around the bed to stand by Kazuma's side. Kazuma stood up and offered his seat, to which she gratefully squeezed his arm in thanks. Kazuma settled himself on the arm of the chair. Genma observed their interaction with watchful eyes. Kazuma ignored the look and began to explain the happenings from yesterday. Occasionally, Yumiko entered the conversation, filling in bits and pieces that Kazuma had left out.

Their conversation lasted for a good half hour and the three suddenly fell quiet. Yumiko nervously fiddled with her ring as the silence stretched on.

"Then, we'll be leaving," Kazuma said, standing up. Yumiko followed him.

"What will you be doing?" Genma asked. Kazuma shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll see."

"I would," Gena started his voice uncomfortable and strange to his own ears. "I would like to know you better, Watatsumi-san."

Yumiko's jaw dropped while Kazuma looked away, leaving the decision to her.

"Y-Y-Yes," Yumiko stammered. "I would like that too, Kannagi-sama." Genma nodded then looked back to the book that was in his hands before they arrived.

"If, that's all," Kazuma concluded. He reached for the window and yanked it open. "_You're no longer young, so don't exert yourself."_

Kazuma reached for Yumiko and launched the two of them into the air and back home.

"_You punk…"_

_

* * *

_

**My longest chapter yet, 10 pages and close to 5K words….Review?**


	7. The One Who Casts Aside Doubt

**(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and I do not own the title of this chapter.**

**A/N to mei: It's called couple rings. I asked some of my friend and it really isn't a big thing in the U.S. but it's a huge thing in Asia. It's a matching ring that dating couples wear to show that they have a significant other. It could be placed on either the left or right hand, but I just chose the right hand to create a difference between wedding rings and couple rings. It is like a promise ring, but a couple ring does **_**not**_** mean that they promise to marry each other one day. Couple rings are usually a sign of commitment in a relationship. Hope that helps.)**

**By the way: Thank you for those who reviewed; they really made my day.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: _'The One Who Casts Aside Doubt"_

"It's too early," Yumiko complained, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "Why are we up so early? Couldn't we just skip and tell them I'm sick or something?"

"We have to be respectful," Kazuma answered calmly.

"Even though they're all pompous, power-hungry, greedy bastards?"

Kazuma smirked. "Even then."

Yumiko sighed and placed her check on Kazuma's shoulder, closing her eyes against the bright sunlight. Kazuma had Yumiko on his back, giving her a piggyback ride to the Kannagi estate for breakfast. They flew at a reasonable speed, making Yumiko even drowsier than before and she yawned.

"Stay awake Yumiko."

"'…Too hard," she murmured back. "Sleepy."

Inwardly, Kazuma smiled as Yumiko snuggled even closer to him as he flew them. She was always drowsy in the morning and it was difficult for her to stay awake if she did not eat yet. He landed softly in front of the meetinghouse, trying hard not to jolt Yumiko.

"We're here…Yumi."

Yumiko cracked an eye open. "What do you want Yagami? You only take out the nickname when you want something."

"I'm just trying to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what? Spit it out already."

"…Oyaji or Ayano may have told everyone about us."

Yumiko slid off his back and huffed. "Should have known it was something unimportant."

"This is unimportant?" Kauzma said, his voice in disbelief. Yumiko sighed.

"It doesn't change anything…right?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"So then, what are you waiting for…Kazu-kun?" Yumiko said blushing. Kazuma smirked at the nickname and Yumiko slapped his arm as a warning. She linked their arms together and began pulling him along. An attendant waiting outside slid open the door for them to enter. Yumiko's eyes widened as she noticed all eyes were on them, so she slid a little behind Kazuma, his tall frame blocking her from the wandering eyes.

The men who sat facing the door looked at the two of them in shock as they took their seats. Kazuma sat on Ayano's right, while Yumiko sat on Kazuma's right. She blushed and avoided eye contact as they men kept staring in disbelief, the attention gave her the creeps. Kazuma sat down like it was no big deal, his face impassive, except for his eyes, which stared down the men.

"_Sorry to be late," Kazuma explained. _"Yumiko had a hard time waking up."

Yumiko quietly examined the food in front of her with hawk eyes, ignoring Kazuma's statement. The Soushu inwardly smiled.

"Please help yourself," he said graciously. Yumiko smile widely and immediately took hold of her chopsticks. "_Don't worry, it was I who called you over on such short notice."_

"Itadakimasu!" Yumiko dove into breakfast quickly, but gracefully. She munched happily while Kazuma started at a slower pace. Ren was immediately next to him, fawning over Kazuma with hearts in his eyes, alternating between hugging his older brother to massaging his shoulders. Kazuma took this all in stride and continued to eat. Ayano was uncharacteristically quiet, her eyes observing and watching everything.

"_Although introductions are hardly necessary this is Yagami Kazuma_ and Watatsumi Yumiko," Juugo announced. "They have helped greatly in the Fuuga incident."

"Nii-sama do you want anything?" Ren asked, his tone adoring. "Are you thirsty? So you want more food? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Kazuma answered, his tone uninterested. Ren's face fell, his eyes watering. Ayano huffed and brought Ren into her arms for a hug.

"What is wrong with you?" she scolded Kazuma. "First you show up late and now you're having an attitude."

"You're blocking her," Kazuma said flatly. Ayano and Ren started, looking behind them to find a young girl on her knees and bowing. Yumiko looked over at her, chewing a mouthful of food and expression curious. Ayano and Ren moved away, chuckling nervously.

"Watatsumi-sama," the girl started. Yumiko blinked and swallowed her food, looking at Kazuma quizzically. Kazuma looked back at her, his eyes betraying his worried state. Yumiko gave him little shrug, place her bowl and chopsticks down, and turned back around to face the young girl.

"I'm at a little disadvantage here," Yumiko said ruefully. "You seem to know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I am Oogami Misao," the girl answered demurely. Yumiko frowned.

"Oogami…?"

"He was one of the two men who approached us in the construction site," Kazuma explained. Understanding washed over Yumiko's befuddled expression.

"I have been instructed to serve Yumiko-sama and Kazuma-sama," Misao explained. "Please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Yumiko grinned. "Thank you, Misao-chan."

Kazuma suddenly stood up and stopped right in front of Misao. He knelt down on one knee to cradle Misao's chin lightly in his fingers. Yumiko simply blinked then picked up her miso soup to take a sip.

"_Even favors at night?" Kazuma questioned_._ Misao's eyes widened a bit, before shyly smiling._

"_If that is what you wish."_

_Kazuma leaned forward, still cradling her chin._

Ayano gaped incredulously between the eating Yumiko and the seducing Kazuma. Seeing as Yumiko was doing nothing to intervene, Ayano took it upon her self to help the poor girl.

"You cheating bastard!" she yelled, jumping in between Misao and Kazuma, effectively breaking them apart. "Yumiko is right here!"

"Do you mind, Yumiko?" Kazuma asked, turning toward her.

Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "I don't actually, but please proceed."

"Ayano minds that you are in the room."

"I'll leave if you want privacy," Yumiko agreed. She set down her chopsticks for the last time and stood up. She bowed to Juugo, who watched the situation quietly. "Thank you for the meal Kannagi-sama. I hope we meet again soon."

Juugo nodded his consent. "Genma has already told me that you would be visiting often. You may leave."

Yumiko bowed lower before straightening up. The sliding door was open for her and she slipped out without another look or word toward Kazuma's or any other person's way. Ayano watched Yumiko leave, her mouth slightly agape at the sudden change.

"She's out of the room," Kazuma told Ayano. Ayano glared at him and held out her arms.

"I'm not letting you close to Misao."

"_Ayano-sama, please do not be so angry," Misao said gently. "Today is the day to celebrate the closure of the Fuuga Clan incident. _Besides, Kazuma-sama took revenge against the ones who injured Onii-sama. If I can repay the debt this way, then let me go."

"M-Misao? Kazuma was already paid. You don't have to do anything else."

"Ayano is correct," Kazuma lazily interrupted. "There's no need to thank me. I am half at fault for his permanent injury. Thank Yumiko, who saved his life instead. The injury he most likely carries is from me. " As he talked, he noticed Misao growing tense are very word passed his lips.

"What are you talking about Kazuma?" Ayano shot back.

"It was I who knocked him out in the first place. I knocked out Takeya and if Yumiko hadn't stepped in, Ryuuya would have delivered the final blow. Things would have ended differently if she had not intervened. He would have ended up dead even if Yumiko or Ryuuya hadn't stepped in…pity." Kazuma stood up, his hands in his pockets. "Don't hold back or feel any regret about using whatever it is that it up your sleeve."

Misao hardened her resolve and stood up, charging at Kazuma in a single move. A flash revealed a small knife in her hands, and she stabbed Kazuma in the back. The men on the other side started and stared in horror. Juugo sipped at his tea quietly. Kazuma simply stood still.

"Nii-sama!" Ren cried out, alarmed.

"Kazuma!" Ayano called out, shocked.

He merely turned around calmly, his face empty. _"Are you satisfied?_" He shifted his position a little so that everyone in the room could what had happened. A wind shield had stopped the oncoming knife. Misao frowned and pushed the knife with all her strength, but no matter how hard she tried, the knife never budged an inch. She gave the knife one last push before backing away. Ayano and Ren sighed in relief.

"Aren't you going to do something Otou-sama?" Ayano questioned the Soushu. "You can't just ignore this."

"Kazuma," Juugo said. Kazuma shifted so that he looked at Juugo in the eyes. _"If you're not going to do it, Misao's punishment will be handed out by us. Masayuki, although she may be your daughter, you do understand?"_

_One of the men on the other side of the room looked away from the girl. "Yes, as an adjunct to the Kannagi family, she us aware of the ramifications."_

"_You don't have to punish her." Everyone looked at Kazuma in surprise. "Not only was there no harm done, there wasn't any imminent danger."_

"_If you say so, there are no grounds for punishment," Juugo said finally. "However, I cannot let this matter remain the way it is. Misao, you are grounded for the time being."_

"_Why?" Misao shouted in anger. _"Why did Onii-sama have to be permanently injured?"

"_Because he was weak," Kazuma answered flatly. Behind them, Ayano's jaw dropped._

"Don't you know what to say and what not to say?" Ayano questioned in outrage. _"Now that you're strong, have you forgotten how it feels to be weak?" _

"_I'm leaving, since I have no further business here." Kazuma opened the sliding door, letting in sunlight, before shutting the door behind him, leaving the occupants in the room in semidarkness. _

Kazuma began walking out, towards the main entrance of the Kaanngi estate. There, on the bridge that was part of the water garden, he found Yumiko. She sat on top of the railing, facing outwards so that her feet hung over the side, swinging her feet happily. She was humming as he came closer to lean on the railing next to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yumiko asked when they were quiet, exceot for her humming, for several moments.

"Yeah," Kazuma said shortly. "She needs time."

Yumiko nodded in a thoughtful way. "Can we go home now? And I don't mean the hotel."

"What do you mean then?"

She pouted. "You know that Otou-sama left me the key to his penthouse here in Japan. He said we could live in it, so why are you hesitating? Otou-sama even called me yesterday asking how it was. I had to lie to him and say that we're still trying to adjust to living there."

"Fine then," Kazuma answered her. "We'll go there now." Yumiko beamed.

* * *

"Kazuma!" Yumiko called to him as he placed their luggage down to slip off his shoes. "Come here and look at this view!"

He calmly slipped his feet into slippers and lunged their luggage into the large living space. Yumiko stood in front of a wall of glass that revealed the city. She turned around to look at him, her eyes wide in awe.

"Otou-sama didn't tell me about this," she said in an awed voice. Kazuma shrugged.

"It's nothing special."

Yumiko glared at his statement, and his phone began to ring. He let go of their bags to answer his phone, and Yumiko quickly took hold of her bag, wandering around the suite to look for the bedroom. She mistakenly entered closets and a bathroom down a hallway before finally opening the door to what looked like a master suite. Her eyes widened even more as she regarded the size of the bedroom in shock. Yumiko dropped her luggage and took a running start to the bed. She landed among mounds of pillows and fluffy comforters, giggling as she rolled around.

"Ne, Yumiko?" Kazuma voice trailed into the room. He looked into the open door to find Yumiko amid the mountain of pillows. "Yumiko?"

Yumiko lazily lifted her head up from the pillows to look at him in the doorway. "What is it?"

"I have to go out for a bit, so I will see you later. I'll be back soon." Just as he finished his sentence, his cell phone rang again. With his eyebrows raised, he answered the phone, turning away from Yumiko.

She got up from the bed reluctantly, and picked up her bags once again, heading towards a door inside the room. The first door she opened revealed a large closet, where she immediately set upon the task of unpacking her meager clothes, while most had been lost in the hotel accident.

"Yumiko?"

"In here!" she called out. Kazuma appeared inside the closet behind her. "So what is it?"

Kazuma sighed. "Turns out I will be gone for most of the day until tonight. Can you manage until then?"

"Of course," Yumiko turned to frown at him. "Are you going to be home for dinner or no? I will probably go shopping for some things that are missing here. Some groceries and some more clothes for me I think. Do you need anything?"

"No, not for now."

"I'll just get you some things anyway since I'm going to be out. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything's fine. I'll see you later?"

"You can bet on it," Yumiko said cheerfully. "See you. Be safe."

* * *

"There's nothing going on," Ayano said angrily to Yukari and Nanase. "There is no guy!"

Nanase smiled brightly. "_Give up already. There's no way Yukari will ignore such sensational news."_

"_That's right," Yukari agreed. Ayano shook her head angrily. _

"_Come on, there's nothing going on!" _

"Wasting your energy again, eh, Ayano?" a male voice interrupted. Ayano froze and turned slightly to the right, to face Kazuma and an unfamiliar woman on his arm.

"K-K-Kazuma," she stuttered.

"Kazuma?" Naase repeated, her voice low so that only Yukari could hear. "You don't think he's –"

"_Being spunky is fine, but be considerate of your surroundings," Kazuma continued. Ayano stopped and looked up at the surrounding signs – which boasted shady hotels. She flushed. _

"_T-This place is…"_

"_Is this your girlfriend Kazuma?" the unidentified woman asked. She pushed her chest onto his arm. Ayano pulled back, a little intimidated and a little disgusted._

"_No way, Kirika," Kazuma said flatly. "She's only a relative." _

"_Oh, I see. But why is she so upset?" _

"_She's always upset."_

"_What did you say?" Ayano angrily said, her hand became a fist._

"_Ayano, children shouldn't be hanging around such places," Kazuma told her, walking away from them with the woman still on his arm._

Ayano stared at his back angrily, until a light bulb visibly went off in her head. "Oy! Where's Yumiko? What are you going to do when she finds out?"

"Yumiko?" Nanase and Yukari repeated in confusion.

Kazuma didn't turn back, but Ayano could see that his calm pace was shattered, as he seems to miss a step. Ayano grinned triumphantly, but Yukari grabbed her arm.

"Why did you bring up Yumiko? Is he the guy that you like?"

"Somehow I didn't think Ayano likes his 'type' of guy," Nanase piped up. Ayano bristled.

"I do NOT like him," Ayano scowled. "What are you two talking about?"

"About Ayano-chan's boyfriend," Yukari answered. "_Although from the looks of it, it's still unrequited love."_

"He's a scumbag!" Ayano shot back, outraged. "He's the guy I hate most in the whole wide world. Besides Yumiko already –"

"Ah-ah!" Yukari interrupted her. "What is this about a Yumiko? Who is Yumiko with this Kazuma guy?"

"Yumiko," Ayano answered. "The same Yumiko in our class."

Nanase blanched in shock. "Our Yumiko? The one who didn't show up to class today?"

Ayano nodded. "You guys don't know?" Yukari and Nanase shook their heads simultaneously. "So I know something that Yukari doesn't?"

"Just say it already!" Yukari whined. Ayano smirked and waved them closer. They willing moved closer.

"Yumiko is Kazuma's girlfriend," Ayano whispered. They gasped. "And, she's living with him. They're very serious."

"Is it true?" Yukari gasped. Ayano nodded.

"They even wear couple rings."

"Does she know that Kazuma is out with another woman?" Nanase asked. Ayano shrugged.

"I don't know." She suddenely tensed up. "I have to go! I'm in a hurry, see you tomorrow!"

"Don't give up Ayano!" Yukari shouted after her.

"Ganbatte!" Nanase yelled.

* * *

"_Yes, what is it Ayano Nee-sama?" _

"_Ren, come here now."_

"_Huh - ?"_

"_JUST COME OVER NOW!"_

_

* * *

_

"_It'll be impossible to search for Nii-sama in the middle of town," Ren panted when the stopped to rest. "Unlike Fuujutsushis such as Nii-sama, we Enjutsushis aren't skilled at tracking down people's presence."_

"_Men don't complain," Ayano said. _

"_If you think about it, instead of calling me out, you should directly call Nii-sama on his cell phone."_

"_There's no way I can do such a thing! W-Why would I want to speak to him in person?"_

"_Nee-sama, let's take a break. I'm getting thirsty…" Ren trailed off as he looked up._

"_I don't have that kind of time," Ayano disagreed._

"_Nee-sama!" Ayano turned back. "There;s Nii-sama." _

Ayano looked up to find Kazuma seated at a second floor restaurant that overlooked the street. She quickly grabbed Ren by the back of his collar and pulled them behind a tree for cover. They peeked around the tree to look at Kazuma, who was gazing at his phone.

"Why do we have to hide Ayano Nee-chan?" Ren questioned her.

"Don't worry about it," Ayano said sharply, causing Ren to cringe.

They watched as Kazuma sat silently, waiting. A woman approached him from behind and Kazuma turned around to greet her.

"Isn't that…Misao?" Ayano gasped out. Ren watched silently, his face scrunched up in confusion. The two of them hid behind the tree as Kazuma and Misao walked out, with her arm wrapped around his.

"Is he going on a date with Misao?" Ren asked, confused. "Where is Yumiko Nee-sama?" Kazuma and Misao had just disappeared in the crowd when Ayano grabbed his wrist and began pulling him along to follow the two.

"Ayano-chan! Ren-kun!"

The two mentioned stopped in their tracks and turned around waiting for the worst. Yumiko walked up to them, smiling brightly.

"It's such a coincidence to see you two here," she said. "What are you two doing?"

"Nii-sama is on a date with Misao," Ren blurted out. Ayano sighed and gently cuffed him on the head. Yumiko tilted her head to the side.

"What did you just say Ren-kun?"

"…Niis-ama is on a date with Misao," Ren mumbled, looking away from Yumiko.

"How do you know this?"

"Ayano Nee-sama had us follow Nii-sama and Nii-sama just met Misao in the coffee shop. They just left."

"Let's go before we lose them," Ayano said exasperatedly. She tugged Ren along. "Let's go Yumiko."

Yumiko planned not to follow, but Ren sent her a look that begged her to save him from Ayano. She sighed and unwillingly followed. Ayano and Ren dodged behind buildings and other inanimate things as they followed, but Yumiko leisurely strolled down, her eyes darting around like a tourist as she tried to take in sights of the city. She felt eyes on her and turned her head to look at Kazuma's back. His head was turned slightly so that he could see behind him. He definitely saw her and the creeping Ayano and Ren. Yumiko shrugged, telling him with her actions that there was nothing she could do. Misao lead Kazuma down an alleyway, and Yumiko paused, looking at the signs.

"This is the same place again," Ayano balked, stopping in her tracks. Ren had stopped as well.

Yumiko looked at her. "Again?" Ayano face fell and she began playing with her nails.

"He was here earlier today," she mumbled, "with another woman, not Misao. A blond woman." Yumiko frowned and her eyes narrowed. The look on her face was the complete opposite of her happy nature and gave Ayano and Ren the chills. Yumiko walked forward without telling them, and the other two struggled to follow.

The two ahead of them suddenly turned to enter into an establishment, causing the three trailing behind to stop. Yumiko's frown deepened and her eyes became darker.

"Stay here," she instructed, then set off after those who entered. Ren reached out a hand to stop her, but Ayano followed Yumiko, causing him to sigh and follow them. Yumiko suddenly stopped at the entrance causing them to collide with her, just as a gunshot went off. Yumiko stood, with her hand folded across her chest while Ayano and Ren watched in horror as bullets and a few grenades pelted Kazuma. Billows of smoke traveled into the sky after the attack.

"What are you doing, Misao-chan?" Yumiko asked calmly. Misao turned around, startled.

"Yumiko-sama, Ayano-sama, Ren-sama," she addressed. With a tilt of her head, the men in black with weapons turned around and reload their cartridges. Yumiko's eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of Ayano and Ren. The attack commenced, just as it had to Kazuma. She conjured up a wall of dense water, the bullets unable to penetrate the wall. The grenades entered the water and gave off mini, muffled explosion that caused no damage. Yumiko disbursed the water once the attack ended. Eyes flashing dangerously, she sent back pumps of high-pressured water to the men, which sent them flying away and knocked unconscious once they reached the ground.

"Did you really think that this would affect me in any way, Misao-chan?"

Misao clenched her hands into fists. "It worked on Kazuma-sama."

"_Misao," Ayano started, her voice as serious as ever, "don't tell me you seriously think you can kill Kazuma with such a feeble attack?"_

As if her statement summoned him, a small tornado appeared to the side. Kazuma appeared, looking interestingly at the unconscious men.

"Looks like you do quite a number on the building," he mused. Misao whipped out her cell phone, but he just shook his head. "It's useless; I've taken out your sniper on the roof."

"W-What did you just say?" Misao stuttered as she watched her plans fall apart in front of her very eyes.

"_Not a bad attempt," Kazuma went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Since weaponry is more effective than your spells. However, you didn't have enough firepower." He stayed quiet, gazing at her thoughtfully. "You've changed Misao. Or did I change you?"_

"Come with me to explain your actions in front of the Soushu, Misao," Ayano commanded her. Misao snarled and threw her purse at Ayano, who was startled enough to let her go past. Ayano and Ren gave chase while Yumiko and Kazuma hung behind. Yumiko observed him as he bent down to pick up the forgotten purse.

"Ten years," he commented, his voice thoughtful. "That's a long time, right?"

"Do you want to arrive before or after Ayano attacks her?" Yumiko asked, her hands on her hips. Kazuma gave her a glance before crooking one finger at her to come closer. She willingly went over to him, in which he grabbed her around the middle and quickly flew them to the top of the building that the other three had run into. They arrived upon the scene just as Ayano materialized Enraiha. Kazuma dropped Yumiko off right next to Ren as he hovered at the ledge.

"_Hey, hey," Kazuma interrupted. "What are you guys doing?" _

"_Kazuma, what did you come here for?" Ayano asked him reproachfully. Kazuma held up Misao's purse in his hand._

"_To deliver a lost and found item."_

"_Lost and found? What a blatant lie!" _

"_Ayano, Misao only wanted to kill me. It's not like she did anything detrimental to Kannagi."_

"_Listen, being a Kannagi family member, I can't overlook such things. Don't you understand?"_

"_No," Kazuma answered evenly. "I don't." He jumped down to land in front of Misao and in-between her and Ayano. "In any case, she's no concern of yours. Leave her alone." _

Ayano opened her mouth to say something else, but Yumiko laid a hand on her arm, shaking her head. The three of them watched as Kazuma returned the purse, causing Misao to give him a shocked and surprise look.

"She's only going to attack you again if you let her go!" Ayano burst out, ignoring Yumiko's warning glance.

"_I don't care," Kazuma said in a final-like tone. "This girl can't leave a single scratch on me."_

Misao's expression hardened and she began attacking. "Why?" she yelled, outraged as she continued to attack over and over again. "Why did you do that? To my Onii-sama? WHY?"

She kept attacking and the heavens poured down like it was in grief with her. Her fire spells disappeared and she began to use her own fists.

Ayano and Ren watched quietly, their faces shocked, while Yumiko looked on with traces of understanding and sadness. She dropped her hand away from Ayano and took a step toward the two of them. Suddenly dropped to her knees, sobbing in despair. Kazuma took off his jacket and knelt down to lay it across her shoulders, but Misao mercilessly threw the jacket aside.

"_I will never forgive you!" she screamed at him. "Never – I will definitely make you regret what you did."_

_Kazuma looked at her sadly before picking up jacket and standing up. "Go ahead and try." He walked away from her, leaving her sobbing on the rooftop._

Yumiko caught his hand and held it tightly in hers just as he lifted them off the roof. She took one last glace at the broken girl on the rooftop, unintentionally squeezing his hand even tighter. They were silent on the trip home and entered the apartment in somber mood. She pulled him into the bedroom bathroom and began to dry him with some towels.

He stopped her hands. "You're wet, too." Yumiko smiled gently.

"Water user, remember? I'm in my element here" she teased him softly. "Slip out of those shoes and clothes before we track mud and whatnot into the apartment. Go take a shower to warm up." She slipped off her own shoes and took his and walked out of the bathroom, leaving him by himself.

Kazuma stood still, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dark, unreadable eyes stared back with unreadable expression. His expression matched the mixed feelings in his heart as he replayed the events of the day over and over again in his head. The battle scene also ran a special rerun adding more feelings on top. Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso, shocking Kazuma as he hadn't heard anything.

"You're not bad," Yumiko told him quietly. "You've never been evil or did something to hurt someone intentionally. What happened was not your fault – you were just trying to defend yourself from them. Misao has a right to be angry, but she has no right going after you. You're _good._"

Kazuma gently broke out of her embrace to turn around to look at her. He cradled hr face into his hands, staring deeply into the brown eyes that were understanding and saw the best in him. "I love you."

She gave him a breathtaking smile that was only reserved for him in return. "I love you, too."

He leaned down to give her a kiss, his hands finding their way around her waist; her hands found their way into his hair, holding him to her. Somehow their chaste kiss turned into something more and his hands found their way under the shirt she wore, making her moan pleasantly.

Yumiko pulled away fro the kiss, her breathing shallow, lips swollen, and eyes dark to give him a questioning look for the sudden change of emotion.

Kazuma shrugged. "I'm still a man."

Laughter greeted his words, but silence welcomed his kiss.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. The Price of Power

**(Disclaimer: Refer to pervious chapters; I do not own the title of this chapter or any other chapter titles hereafter unless stated otherwise.)**

**(A/N: This chapter is kind of short because I cut away scenes that did not involve Kazuma. The next chapter will be written a lot faster because I have a surprise for all of you that I really want to write down ASAP. ^_^)**

**Thank for all those who reviewed, put me as a favorite author or story, or on their alert list. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: _"The Price of Power"_

"I really hate uniforms." Yumiko snarled a few afternoons later as she swept past Kazuma, who was seated on the couch in the living room reading a book, as she headed into their bedroom to change.

She flopped down angrily in jeans and a T-shirt next to him on the couch, swinging her jean-clad legs up so that they were on his lap, and began spewing words from the evilness of uniforms to threatening to kill the person who thought of the uniform…if the person wasn't dead already. He kept reading, knowing that she wasn't even finished ranting. Kazuma made a move to turn the page, but her next sentence had him pause in mid-action.

"…Uniforms just increase the perverseness in men especially. I couldn't count the number of men who leered at me when I was walking home! It's like uniforms encourage them to try and look up my skirt!"

He snapped the book shut and the noise was so loud that Yumiko had to pause. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Yumiko said, still upset and mad. "The uniform is spurring them on; it's like adding gas to an open flame."

"Surely, it's not as bad as you make it sound."

She glared at him. "Why don't you follow me tomorrow and find out for yourself?"

He sighed and set the book down on the coffee table. "Then wear your skirt longer. What else can you do?"

"It looks weird if the skirt is longer," she pouted. "You're no help."

Yumiko moved to get up, but Kazuma held fast on to her legs. She looked at him, puzzled; until he tilted his head in a way that h seemed to be offering his cheek to her. She huffed but moved forward to kiss his cheek, but Kazuma turned his head at the last second to capture her lips. Yumiko hummed and her hands gripped his open collar to pull him closer. His hands skimmed from her legs to her sides and finally to her back. He eased her back, so that she was lying on the couch with him hovered over her. He made sure to keep his weight off her, but made sure that she could feel him.

Her hands traveled to his hair, tugging lightly at the longish strands. He released her from his kiss and railed his lips down to throat and nibbled where her neck met her shoulder. His hands traveled down to her side and began pushing the hem of her shirt up slowly, inch by inch. He kissed her again, hotly deepening the kiss, making her moan again. Her shirt was bunched up to reveal half her torso before they were rudely interrupted with angry knocks from the front door.

"We have to get that," Yumiko panted, pulling away from him.

Kazuma refused to let her go and latched onto her neck, biting her hard enough that a bruise would mostly likely form, but not hard enough to hurt her completely. As it was, Yumiko simply let out a loud gasp. Knocking turned into bangs and they both groaned in defeat. Yumiko pushed him off her gently and ran a hand through her disheveled hair, puling down her shirt with the other hand.

"It's useless," Kazuma said, amused. "Anyone with enough sense would know what happened." He looked pointedly at her flushed cheeks, to her puffy red lips, then down to her shirt where one side was higher than the other.

Yumiko slapped his arm and got up to open the door. "It's all your fault." Kazuma wisely kept quietly about the darkening mark on her neck and refused to fix his own tousled state of appearance.

She opened the door to reveal an agitated Ayano. "Ayano-chan?"

"Is that scumbag here?" Ayano asked, her eyes shifty and restless.

"Oh, Kazuma? Yes, please come in."

Ayano slipped off her shoes and into guest slippers. When she straightened up, she took a good look at Yumiko.

"Is everything okay Yumiko-chan?" she asked, concerned. "You're really flushed and your hair is a mess."

Yumiko nervously laughed and ran a hand consciously through her hair. "I was in a rush to open the door, that's all."

"Who is it?" Kazuma asked. He crept up from behind Yumiko and placed his hands low on her hips, in full view of Ayano. Ayano's gaze stayed glued on his hands and he hid a smile, burying his nose into Yumiko's hair. Yumiko elbowed him in the side, as if she knew what his plans were, and moved away from him.

"I'll go get the tea," Yumiko offered. "Or would you prefer something else Ayano-chan?"

"Tea is fine," Ayano said, but her tone was a bit hostile. Yumiko shrugged, choosing to ignore her tone, and walked away.

Kazuma turned ad headed towards the living room, sitting on the same couch he and Yumiko were on just moments before. Ayano settled on the loveseat across him. A tense and awkward silence settled between Kazuma and Ayano as they waited for Yumiko to come back. She came back and sweat dropped as she read the tension in the atmosphere. Setting the cups of tea down, she sat next to Kazuma, waiting for Ayano to start. Ayano looked at the couple in front of her and grabbed hold of the hot cup. She blew at the hot drink, silently observing and stopped short of taking a sip when she looked even closer at Yumiko.

"Did you hurt yourself recently?" Ayano asked, her question directed towards Yumiko.

Yumiko looked at her in confusion. "No, why?"

"You have a bruise forming on the side of your neck."

Yumiko froze, slapping a hand above the spot Ayano was pointing to. Indeed, the spot was tender to the touch and warmer than the rest of her skin. She turned a killing fixed stare at Kazuma, who simply sipped at the hot tea with a smug air around him. Ayano looked between the two of the uneasily and confused. She watched them for a few seconds before a bright light went off in her head, causing her to blush fiercely in anger and embarrassment.

"What are you here for?" Kazuma asked. Either he was ignoring the hostile atmosphere or he was completely oblivious. Ayano tossed down the packet at the Soushu had given to her earlier that morning.

"Otou-sama has a job that he was to hire you for," she said sourly. She launched into the facts that the Soushu had given her and the job that he was to be hired for. Kazuma leisurely looked through the photos, passing them to Yumiko who looked through them as well.

"_The victims are all young, in their teens or twenties. Over the past week, several dozens of people have been victimized. Although, the actual figures may top one hundred."_

"So he's asking for our help about this case?" Yumiko asked.

"Actually," Ayano grinded out, "Otou-sama asked for Kazuma's help."

"I believe he knows that if you ask me, Yumiko will be included," Kazuma said smartly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Ayano gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "Of course."

"Well then," Kazuma said grandly. "We accept the job so there's no need for your help."

"B-But Otou-sama told me to work with you!"

"Since Yumiko is working with me, there's no need to have you involved."

"Kazuma! You can't do this."

"Yumiko and I can handle almost any Youma, so you would be more of a hindrance than a reliable backup."

Yumiko clapped her hands loudly twice. "I think that's enough from the both of you. All **three** of us will be working on this case – together. Now, Ayano, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ayano huffed in anger then sneered at Kazuma. "No thanks, this idiot would mostly likely poison my food." She walked to the door without waiting for anyone, then turned back to address Kazuma angrily. _"Even if you cry out for help, I won't rescue you!"_ She slammed the door shut, causing the whole apartment to rattle.

Yumiko sighed and lightly kicked Kazuma in the shin. "Why do you always have to anger her like that?"

"Enjuutsu are fueled by their anger," Kazuma explained downing he last few drops of his tea. "She has to learn how to control that anger and use it to her advantage."

"Isn't there an easier or another way for you to teach her this?" she asked, exasperated.

Kazuma shrugged. "Maybe."

Yumiko groaned and face-palmed.

* * *

Yumiko watched, wide eyed as Ayano kicked a man in the face as he tried to proposition them. Nanase and Yukari was the same.

"Let's go," Ayano said, stalking away angrily.

"Ne, Yumiko," Yukari began, her eyes sly as they followed Ayano. "Ayano told us that you are together with a man named Kazuma – is she right?"

Yumiko beamed and nodded. "Yep."

"Isn't he a lot older than you?"

"No, just four years older, not that old."

"So…" Nanase started. "What is he like?"

Yumiko frowned in thought before breaking out into a small, happy and glowing smile. "Perfect…but don't tell him that. His ego is big enough already without me complementing him." The two girls sighed enviously.

"It sounds perfect," Yukari sighed. She linked her Yumiko's. "I'm so jealous."

The three of them giggled just as they all made a turn. Yumiko stopped short, her eyes narrowed. Ayano also stopped, looking worried.

"I think we went the wrong way," Yukari commented worriedly.

Ayano turned around. "Isn't this the way to the main street?"

"Shouldn't there be more people?" Nanase asked, moving closer to Yukari.

Meanwhile, Yumiko was looking around wearily, knowing something will pop up, whether they like it or not. "It's here."

Suddenly, gel-like gunk began to seep up from the sidewalks and buildings, heading towards them.

"Let's run for it," Ayano said. She ran ahead with Yukari and Nanase following and Yumiko bringing up the rear. Ayano took a left to run into a narrow alleyway between two buildings. She stopped short when the slime appeared at the other end of the alleyway. "Stay back, Yukari and Nanase."

She materialized Enraiha and began hacking away at the slime with fire.

"Amazing!" Nanase exclaimed.

Yukari suddenly screamed as the goo behind them jumped for her. Ayano looked behind her in alarm, but was too late. Yukari shut her eyes, waiting for the thing to come, but it never did. Sounds of rushing water made her open her eyes. Yumiko stood with her back towards them, facing off with the slimy thing. The slime took another chance to attack Yumiko.

"Watch out!" Yukari shouted in concern. Her concern was unwarranted as Yumiko simply raised an arm to sending the things blasting way with water.

"Face the front when your fighting Ayano," Yumiko instructed, her voice steely and hard, a complete opposite turn from before. "Keep attacking from the front and I'll watch the rest."

Ayano nodded in agreement and began attacking again, with Yumiko at her back, attacking the other side. The four of them were almost blown off their feet by a fierce wind. They looked toward the source and found Kazuma standing at the edge of the barrier. The barrier closed around him as well, trapping him with them. He launched his own attack at the gooey thing. The slime dispersed and the barrier was slowly let down. Sounds of the city filtered in slowly. Kazuma frowned.

"Everything's back to normal," Ayano sighed, relieved.

"Yumiko?" Yukari asked timidly. The other girl turned around. "Are you a spellcaster like Ayano?"

Yumiko nodded. "Yeah, a Suijutsu or water user."

Ayano walked up to her and Kazuma. "You saved us, thank you."

Kazuma ignored her thanks, his eyes closed, but Yumiko smiled in acknowledgement. Ayano walked until she was in front of Kazuma.

"Did you hear me? I said thank you."

Kazuma opened his eyes, which were shining gleefully. _"I found it."_

_Ayano looked puzzled. "Huh?'_

"_Oh, it's you Ayano. You helped me out too. Due to your farces, I was easily able to find the source in this case. As the saying goes, a good bait results in a fast catch," he said amused and smug._

Yumiko winced at his brash statement, but Nanase and Yukari simply giggled at the two arguing.

"_Source? Bait?" Ayano repeated, confused. Understanding washed over her, along with anger and shock. "D-Don't tell me…I was a decoy? Y-You…took advantage of me!" _

"_Sorry, I'm in a hurry," he said dismissively. _Kazuma held out a hand to Yumiko. "Are you coming?"

She took his hand, but Kazuma tugged her even closer to wrap his arm around her waist. Yumiko blushed a slight pink as she shyly waved goodbye to Nanase and Yukari.

"Damn you Kazuma," Ayano snarled as she rushed after them.

"She completely forgot about us," Nanase said. Yukari nodded in agreement.

* * *

"There it is," Kazuma said steely. He landed them inside a park, where the evil source he found was located. Directly ahead of them, Misao sat calmly on a park bench, her face serene, but her energy level was dark and strong.

"_So you wanted to kill me that much…" Kazuma mused._

'_Yes, of course," Misao answered as if it was a common fact. "I didn't think I would be found. The tracking skills of a Fuujutshishi are truly remarkable."_

"Do you know what you're doing Misao?" Yumiko asked, her voice concerned. "Your energy is so –"

"So much more powerful than before?" Misao interrupted her. "Of course. I made a vow to defeat Yagami Kazuma and Watatsumi Yumiko – no matter the consequences."

Yumiko flinched. "Do you know what you are saying? I don't want to hurt you. Even at your level, you can't – "

"Do you really think you can defeat us?" Kazuma asked her lazily. "Be honest."

"I will win," Misao answered, confidently. "No matter what. My power will surpass you if I continue to absorb thousands and thousands of human life force. You two are only human."

"_That is," Kazume said seriously, "if you can control it."_

"_I will accomplish it. As I only have to do it until you're defeated." _

"_Is that the only thing you have to say?"_

The three of them turned around to find Ayano panting as she tried to catch her breath from the hard run.

"_Even I can ee your energy," Ayano declared. "I know what you've been up to."_

"_This is none of your concern," Misao told her off. _

"Stay out of this Ayano," Kazuma warned her.

"_Misao," Ayano ignored Kazuma's warning, "if you wish to kill Kazuma, I won't interfere. However, I can't allow you to drag innocent people into it."_

"_And?"_

_Ayano expression hardened as she materialized Enraiha. "Perish, Misao."_

"Ayano, what are you doing?" Yumiko questioned, alarmed as Ayano pointed her sword towards Misao.

"_This is my obligation as a member of the Kannagi head family."_

"Stop Ayano," he laid a hand on hers, but she simply blazed in fire, causing Kazuma to back off. "Don't do this."

Misao giggled as she watched Kazuma and Ayano fight. "This is all very amuzing, but I must excuse myself. I am still not powerful enough to challenge the two of you, therefore – excuse me."

"Wait right there!" Ayano yelled as she charged toward Misao. The other girl disappeared in a dark cloud, leaving Misao slashing at nothing. Angrily, Ayano brought up her sword to the closest person next to her.

Yumiko flinched back in surprise. "What are you doing Ayano?"

"Why did you let her go?" Ayano scolded her angrily. Yumiko stayed quiet, her eyes regarding Ayano steadily. "Why are you playing games – both of you? If you were both serious she would have never gotten away! Misao must be destroyed under the Kannagi family."

Yumiko narrowed her eyes and her expression hardened. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Kannagi?"

This time, it was Ayano who flinched back as she heard the concealed anger and back-handed insult when Yumiko called her by her family name. Yumiko grasped the tip of the flaming Enraiha, ignoring the fire that clung to the sword. Ayano gasped as Yumiko's eyes flashed dangerously. Ice began to grow from the tip of the sword, where Yumiko had grasped the sword, and began traveling down the heirloom slowly, quenching the flames as it froze.

"If you want me to do something," Yumiko said icily, " show me with power, not with worthless words. Come after me again with a sword and I will challenge you." The ice had almost reached the hilt of the sword, where Ayano's hand was, but Kazuma yanked Yumiko's hand away to prevent the spread of ice.

He ignored Yumiko's chilling grip and addressed Ayano. "If you have that kind of determination to stop Misao, we will be your opponents."

Ayano lowered the frozen sword and watched as Kazuma lead Yumiko away from her. They disappeared with a quick swish of the wind, leaving Ayano alone in the park.

Kazuma was carrying Yumiko bridal style as she fumed angrily in his arms and he was flying them back to the apartment. Her body was vibrating in anger and her forehead was creased as she replayed the scene over and over again in her head. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and Kazuma inwardly sighed as she began to mutter angrily under her breath.

"Don't be so offended," he said to her. Yumiko's eyes flickered to his face and Kazuma winced as he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh I'm not offended," Yumiko said mockingly. "I am outright ANGRY! She was threatening us? REALLY? Does she think that highly of herself and of dumb as a bag of rocks family? Does she not see the bigger picture of what's going on? Is she really that self-absorbed that she can't even take a SECOND to see that not everything revolves around her or the Kannagi family? Now even YOU are taking her side –"

"I'm not taking her side," Kauzma interrupted calmly. Yumiko ignored him and continued with her rant.

"Then she even dares to raise a wood sword against ME? Is she out of her mind? She doesn't even realize what she just did!"

"We're here," Kazuma said. He landed them on a balcony and Yumiko dropped down from his arms to slide the door open. She flopped down on a couch, still fuming. Kazuma sat down on the couch next to her and a light bulb went off.

"What are we doing here?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Now you just realized where we are?"

Yumiko pouted. "She just makes me so angry sometimes."

Kazuma opened his mouth to make some remark when his cell phone began to ring obnoxiously, He took out his cell and answered curtly. Yumiko watched as his expression grew blank. He snapped the phone shut without saying goodbye and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Bad news?"

Kazuma didn't answer her, so Yumiko took that as a yes. She tilted her head back as well, and stared up at the ceiling, just like Kazuma.

"The Soushu called to call us off the case," Kazuma answered after a long moment of silence. "The Oogami family will take care of the problem."

"So you're going to quit, just like that?"

"Not a chance," he scoffed. "Let's go, hunting."

* * *

The two of them traveled around the city, trying to pin point Misao to no avail. Wherever she was, Misao was concealing her energy well.

"I forgot to tell you," Kazuma said suddenly. Yumiko frowmed.

"What is it?"

"…Kirika is here in Japan."

Yumiko didn't answer him. He turned his head to look at the girl perched on his back to find that her jaw had dropped in surprise.

"Why is this shocking you so much?" He nudged her chin up with his shoulder and immediately received a slap on the back of his head.

"You didn't tell me this before because…?"

"It slipped my mind."

"But nothing _ever_ slips your mind!"

"…"

Yumiko sighed. "So what does this all mean? What does she want?"

"She heard about the Fuuga Clan and their destruction," Kazuma explained, his eyes focused on the city below. "Kirika wanted me to establish a sort of business deal between her and the Kannagi Clan."

"So, basically, she would be the substitute for the Fuuga?"

"Exactly."

Yumiko huffed, but didn't say a word.

A quiet wave of dark energy rolled over them, causing Yumiko's grip around his shoulder to tighten. Wordlessly, Kazuma changed their direction to head towards the presence.

"You don't think that Ayano is going to try something stupid, like stop us, is she?" Yumiko suddenly questioned.

Kazuma smirked. "I wouldn't put it past her. _Now then, let the show begin."_

* * *

**(A/N: Please review? Expect another update in about a week or week and a half.)**


	9. The Cost of a Soul

**(Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters; I do not own the title of this chapter or any other chapter titles hereon after unless noted otherwise.)**

**(A/N: The next chapter will most likely be released in a week, hopefully. If not, then check the week after.)**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! They make me write faster – exhibit A is below**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: _The Cost of a Soul_

Kazuma and Yumiko flew towards the evil presence. Yumiko had tucked her head down to the small crevice between his neck and shoulder, concentrating her senses on the location to make sure the energy did not move. Kazuma was quiet as he was taken over by past memories. So it was really no surprise when the two of them were shocked as Ayano suddenly appeared from above, launching a huge fireball at them. Kazuma created a wind barrier just in time. Yumiko held on tightly as Ayano launched attack after attack, trying hard not to fall from Kazuma's back.

Kazuma smirked. _"Well, you put up a pretty good fight." He suddenly disappeared and Ayano began to drop steadily towards the ground, screaming. _

Yumiko dropped away from Kazuma when it was a safe distance to the ground, just as Kazuma caught the falling Ayano. She landed next to a stunned Ren, and hugged him, squealing and pinching his cheeks. Ren stood stock still, flushing a bright pink as Yumiko continued to fawn over him.

Meanwhile, above them, Kazuma sighed inwardly, as he had been right about Ayano being foolish enough to launch a sneak attack. _"That was an impressive sneak attack, coming from you."_

"_I was Serious! Ayano huffed angrily._

_Kazuma raised an eyebrow, his tone amused. "Serious? Were you planning to kill me?" _

"_Of course!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Kazuma promptly let go of Ayano, dropping her on top of the nearest tree. Ayano fell through the branches, screaming._ Underneath the tree, Ren pulled away from Yumiko to catch the falling Ayano. Instead of catching er, however, Ayano landed on his back, flattening Ren to the ground. She got up quickly, but Ren was left with stars in his eyes.

"_I was supposed to last longer!" Ayano whined loudly. _

"So you were trying to stall us?" Yumiko said doubtfully, crossing her arms over her chest just as Kazuma landed next to her_. _

Ayano gulped in fear as she looked at Yumiko from head to toe. The girl was dressed dangerously in dark clothes, black shirt, dark blue jeans, and knee –high low-heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back into a tight-bun that showed off her face, giving her a completely dangerous look. Ayano's eyes traveled to the chopsticks in her hair that glittered dangerously in the dark light. Ayano's eyes flicked back and forth between Kazuma and Yumiko when suddenly, a light blub went off in her head. She grinned triumphantly against the two of them.

"_Do you think I would challenge you without thinking of the next step?" she said smugly._

"_Of course," Kazuma said bluntly._

"You thought of the next step?" Yumiko blurted out at the same time. She held a hand over her mouth, wincing when Ayano sent her a glare.

"_You are someone who lives off instincts alone," Kazuma continued. Ayano drew back a little._

"_In that case, look at this!" _

_Ayano hauled Ren off the floor by the back of his collar and dangled him in front of Kazuma_ and Yumiko.

"_The devastating Ren barrier!" she announce triumphantly. _

Yumiko jaw dropped open in surprise and disbelief, while Kazuma blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"_How's that?" Ayano said smugly, smirking widely. "Now you definitely can't attack me. The perfect barrier." Ren sighed deeply, hanging his head in shame._

_Kazuma pinched the bridge of his nose, torn between laughing out loud and scolding her severely. "As the next Kannagi Soushu, aren't you embarrassed of yourself?"_

"_For your information," Ren said shakily, "I'm embarrassed."_

"I'm embarrassed for the both of you," Yumiko said, giggling behind her hand.

"_I-I can't afford to be selective if I'm to win," Ayano said defensively. _

"_No, you won't win like that," Kazuma said somberly. _

"_I see…"_

"_Come one…"_

_In any case," Ayano continued, "you're staying with me until Misao has been dealt with."_

"_That's entirely the opposite," Kazuma interrupted._

"_Opposite?" Ayano repeated after him, confused._

Kazuma looked Yumiko, who held up three fingers.

"Three…" Yumiko said gravely, one finger went down.

"Two…" another finger went down.

"One…" The last finger joined the other two just as a large explosion erupted from the battle site where Misao had been located. The ground beneath them shook fiercely. The four of them took off with a running start, but Kazuma flew about half-way to the site, leaving Yumiko, Ayano, and Ren together.

The three arrived at the scene to find bloody bodies from the Oogami clan strewn. With one look, they knew that they were all dead.

"_What is this?" Ayano whispered. "This is horrible."_

"Keep your guard up," Yumiko advised them. She ignored the bodies on the ground and stared straight ahead. Misao stood motionless on the steps, staring at them with a strange peaceful smile.

"_Hey, hey," Kauzma said fro above, regretfully. "A total wipeout. That's quite grandiose." He landed in between the two groups, facing Misao. "Weren't they members of your family?"_

"_My family is not here," Misao said gently. "The ones fallen are simply those who fawn to people above and domineer people below. My family is…"_

"'Onii-sama', right?" Yumiko filled in. Misao shifted her gaze and watched as Yumiko stepped up to Kazuma left side. "Do you really think he would want you to do this?"

"Yes," Misao answered without hesitation. "He would want to take revenge. I am simply doing it for him. The time has finally arrived to take it."

They watched as Misao built up the energy and threw a dark mass of it towards the two of them. Kazuma raised a wind barrier and deflected the attack easily. Misao grinded her teeth and shifted back in disbelief.

"Take this!" One after another, dark engery attacked Yumiko and Kazuma. The two raised barriers without moving and effortlessly disbursed all the attacks. Ayano observed the two of them quietly, amazed by how Yumiko was able to defend without thought.

_Misao took a step back. "I-I cannot believe this…"_

"_Misao," Ayano spoke, "if Kazuma were to die by a flame of your caliber, I would have killed him off a long time ago."_

"_Nee-sama!" Ren tried to interrupt. Ayano ignored him._

"_You're stronger than before, but you're not even a match for Ren. Attempting to destroy Kazuma with such a feeble flame is so lame, it's not even funny."_

"_This can't be!" Misao protested. "Tenshi-sama guaranteed that I could defeat Kazuma-sama at my present state!" _

"_Tenshi-sama?" Ayano repeated. "What kind of pervert is that?" _

"'_Pervert' is quite mean," a male voice interrupted. _

Yumiko flinched when the small boy came into view.

"_Tneshi-sama!" Misao said joyfully. _

"_You're an…angel?" Ayano questioned doubtfully._

"He's no angel," Yumiko said harshly. Her hands became fists against her side. Kazuma looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

_MIsao fell to her knees in front of the young boy. "Tenshi-sama, please guide me. Please grant me the means to slay my enemy!"_

"_There is no such thing," the boy answered uncaringly. "For you to defeat Yagami Kazuma is absolutely impossible."_

"_But Tneshi-sama," Misao protested weakly, "you told me I have amassed enough power to defeat my nemesis…"_

"_That was a lie," he knelt down and patted her head condescendingly. "The ability to control one's power is an intrinsic trait. No matter how much you gather it, you cannot control power beyond your capacity. Being brought up in a family of spirit spellcasters, you should know of this."_

"_No…"Misao whispered, shocked and betrayed. "But, Tenshi-sama, you…"_

"_Yes," the boy said, "I was the one who said you can beat Kazuma. Humans are interesting creatures. If you tell them what they want to believe they'll easily believe the most outlandish of things. Yes, for example…" He leaned in and cradled her face gently. ""This is not a sin. If your wishes are correct, then your actions are correct."" _

_Misao's eyes widened as she recognized the words he often said to her and bean to sob. She broke away from his hands. _

"_You did this all by yourself," he said harshly. Misao screamed as thousands of memories of death overrode her mind and fainted at his feet. _

_Misao!" Ayano yelled. Rena and she ran towards the two at the steps, but was thrown back by an invisible, evil shield. "What is this/" _

"_It is the life energy that Misao collected," Kazuma observed. "The life energy of hundreds of people which Misao gathered, but could not control is emerging from her unconscious body. Where he is absorbing its life energy as ominous energy. Was that your intention from the start?"_

"Enough!" Yumiko cut the boy's answer off. They all looked at her in surprise, but the boy merely tilted his head to one side and smirked.

"Why, Yumiko," the boy said in mock gentleness. " can't I answer his question? They should have all their questions answered before they die."

"Anything that comes out of your mouth is a lie," she said stiffly. "Why should we hear more lies and pollute the air?"

"Let him answer, Yumiko," Kazuma said sternly.

"_I needed a medium from privileged clans such as the Kannagi family," the boy explained loftily. _

"_In order to defeat me?" Kazuma concluded._

"_Belatedly, allow me to introduce myself," _the boy said. He suddenly smirked and gestured toward Yumiko. "Or would you like to make the introductions, Yumiko."

All eyes swung towards Yumiko, who recoiled a little from the stares.

"Well, Yumiko?" the boy egged her on. She glared at him, her fists clenched tight.

"Michael Harley," she spat out, "from the Stars of Sagacity."

Kazuma visibly flinched. "Stars of Sagacity…"

Michael Harley clapped joyfully. "Ah, so you do remember me, eh, Yumiko? It is such a pleasure to see you again. I must say, you look better than before." Yumiko looked away from him. "Well then, _in the names of Stars of Sagacity, I am the one who will destroy Yagami Kazuma, our sworn enemy. If I am correct, you are acquainted with my great master. In the name of Stars of Sagacity, I seek only the divine truth."_

Kazuma and Yumiko winced as bloody memories took over their thoughts, Yumiko's more bloody than Kazuma's. A sudden wind picked up dangerously.

"Go to hell," Yumiko snarled. The air around them chilled visibly. Ayano and Ren found themselves breathing out small puffs that were noticeable.

_Michael smirked, "Didn't I say that you were the one to die?"_

Misao body rose, pulled upright by invisible strings. The goo that had attacked them earlier molded around her body like a warm lover's embrace. It shifted high and wide before finally choosing a large winged dragon. The four of them recoiled slightly as they watched the dragon grow in height and size. The slime had completely encased Misao, leaving no parts of her visible.

"_Isn't this wonderful?" Michael gloated. "Vlitra, the dragon I created from Misao So Yagami Kazuma, will you be able to defeat Viltra, the surpreme dragon?" Michael paused. "Oh, if you defeat it, Misao may die as well."_

_Michael disappeared into dragon's head and the dragon bellowed, agitated. _

"We have a situation," Yumiko muttered.

"We won't be able to attack at full strength if Misao is somewhere inside that thing," Ren said anxiously.

The dragon released a dark flame against them and they all jumped away.

"_If we use the Kannagi flame of purification, we can probably consume the dragon without hurting Misao," Kazuma said to Ayano._

"_Come on," Ayano said tiredly, "I can't do such dexterous things yet."_

"Heads up!" Yumiko yelled to them before jumping away again. The two who were conversing shot their heads up before moving off to the side to avoid another attack.

_Ayano continued their conversation as if nothing happened. "The only people capable of doing such proficient things are Otou-sama and Genma-sama."_

_Kauzma sighed. "So useless…"_

"_Do you still want to save Misao?"_

"_Yes, I want her to live no matter what." _

Ayano materialized Enraiha and charged at the dragon.

"So stupid," Yumiko muttered. She swept an arm in a large arc, sending volley after volley of high velocity water attacks to give Ayano cover. Any attack that landed on the dragon and did damage simply regenerated. She launched continuous attacks at the dragon, circling around it as she attacked.

The dragon moved, trying to swat at Ayano with its tail but Ayano evaded easily. She landed a good distance away and pointed Enraiha down, so that the tip of the sword touched the ground. Flame snaked its way from the sword and toward the enemy. It was a direct hit on the leg, and the dragon was brought down. Ayano charged at it, but the dragon had one surprise. Vine-like tentacles shot out and headed towards Ayano. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain…but it never came.

"Oy, wake up already," Kazuma's voice said dryly. Ayano blinked up at him, dazed and blushing a light pink.

The dragon let out another bellow and shot vines after them.

"Oh no you don't," Yumiko growled out. She sent attacks simultaneously with Ren at the vines, effectively stopping them from causing harm.

"Thanks," Kazuma called down to them as they turned back to battle the dragon.

"Why did you save me?" Ayano questioned. "You wanted to go after Misao."

"_Even if I save Misao, it would me meaningless if you die," Kazuma answered simply. _

"_W-What do you mean? Are you trying to two-time me?"_

Kazuma scoffed and landed in a on a landing platform in between stairs. "If saving you is calling two-timing then, sure. _I have the power to protect everything after all."_

"_Protect everything…" Ayano repeated. _

"_I didn't obtain power to be selective," Kazuma said strongly. _"I won't let you, Ren, or Yumiko die."

Kazuma smirked, then suddenly winced, letting out a groan of pain as he fell to his knees. On the battlefield, Yumiko's eyes widened as she registered pain coming from Kazuma through their bond.

"Ren!" Yumiko called out to the young boy. "Distract that thing for a minute. I have to check up on Kazuma and Ayano." She rushed off to where the other two were located once Ren gave an okay.

Yumiko flew down the stairs and found Ayano crouched down next to Kazuma.

"I felt it," Yumiko said as she fell to her knees beside Kazuma. He opened his eyes and gave her a pained smile. "Take your hand off it, let me see."

"He protected me," Ayano explained breathlessly. "Help him, Yumiko."

"I'm okay," Kazuma grounded out.

Yumiko huffed. "Rest here while Ayano, Ren, and I deal with that monster. Stay here and fix yourself up as best you can. I'll do the rest when I get back."

"I can't rely on the three of you," he said, his eyes flashing. _I can't rely on the three of you every time I get hurt. I protect you._

Yumiko heard his unspoken words and inwardly sigh.

"You said that you wanted to save Misao," Ayano said fiercely. "You said that you wanted to protect us. _You're the one who said you'll protect everyone, so do it! Stay out of this until you're able to move correctly!"_

"Misao!" Yumiko said sharply. Kazuma shook his head and grabbed one of Ayano's hands, gripping it tightly.

"_You might turn out to be a fabulous woman in the years to come," Kazuma said, smiling._ "Five minutes, give me five minutes." Ayano nodded before rushing off to help Ren.

Yumiko pursed her lips and pinched Kazuma's arm in anger. Kazuma flinched.

"You are not going back out there," Yumiko hissed.

"I have to – you heard Ayano."

"I said," she growled out. "YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING."

"How are they going to defeat that thing then?" he shot back. Yumiko stayed quiet as she hauled Kazuma so that his back was against the wall. Then she straightened up.

"I'll do it," she said finally. Kazuma vehemently.

"Not a chance in hell."

Yumiko glared at him. "Just shut up and focus on yourself for once." She took a few steps away from him and slowly centered herself. Kazuma watched as she began to glow and gather the water spirits.

"_In the name of the contract," _Yumiko intoned, _"entrust all your water upon me."_

Her energy flared violently to high levels as all restraints that had been placed on her to hide her energy faded away. Yumiko opened her eyes, revealing the familiar light blue shade of Contractors. She swung her eyes toward Kazuma, who gave her a small smirk.

"Are you ready?" Yumiko asked. He gave her a small shrug.

"When am I not?"

Yumiko rolled her eyes and went down on her knees beside him. Without hesitation she grabbed him by the collar, yanking him to her, and kissed him roughly. Kazuma literally felt sparks from her kiss as her energy flowed into him at a fast and more volatile state than before because of her ascension into the contract. His wound tingled as it began to close up.

She pulled away first, her cheeks flushed a pale pink. "We do not have time foe this." She got up first and he followed, the two of them walking back calmly into battle.

For some reason, Ayano felt as if the temperature had changed. It was quite cooler than before and she smiled as she realized the reason.

"That was quick," Ayano said. "Are you finally able to join us?"

"No," Kazuma said flatly. She turned around to yell at him, but her voice died out once she caught sight of Yumiko at his side.

"No way…" Ayano breathed out in disbelief as she stared at Yumiko's eyes. "You can't…"

Yumiko moved her eyes away from the monster and looked at Ayano, who flinched. The other girl raised an eyebrow and walked towards Ayano. Raising a hand towards the sword, the flames surrounding Enraiha crackled once, twice, then finally turned blue.

Ayano stared, amazed, at the blue flame. "Is this the Sinen?"

Yumiko nodded. "Yes, but mostly do to my power. But you could do it too if you focus – it is not impossible for you. Let's go!"

Ayano gripped Enaiha harder, but gave her consent. With the still raised hand, Yumiko aimed at Ayano feet. Ice began to form from Ayano's feet to her ankles, before finally growing upward and launching her towards the monster.

"_I'll sever it with one stroke!" Ayano declared. She brought Enraiha down upon the dragon. Flame engulfed the dragn and it finally collapsed. _

Ayano began to fall, screaming as she went. Yumiko flung her hand out and made a huge ice slide which Ayano slide down safely.

"This is not happening," Michael gasped out. "I collected nearly a thousand of people's life energy. Why are you so strong when you people are mere mortals?" He stopped and recoiled when he caught sight of Yumiko and her sky blue eyes. "No way – you can't be a Contractor, Watatsumi Yumiko! You could not have possibly signed a contract with the Water Dragon Lord."

Yumiko smirked. "Surprised?"

The boy could only yell in ager as flame engulfed him as well, destroying him into smithereens. Kazuma scanned over the remaining flames and found an unconscious and naked Misao a few feet away. He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Yumiko asked. Kazuma turned back and nodded. Yumiko sighed in relief and closed her eyes. She buckled at the knees and would have fallen over if Ayano and Ren had not caught her in time. Yumiko opened her eyes wearily, revealing their normal chocolate brown color. "I'm alright, just a little tired."

The three of them watched as Kazuma gently coaxed the broken, young girl awake.

* * *

"Can't you drive faster?" Ayano complained. Kazuma sighed.

"Once again, we are on a road, not off-road like before. There are traffic rules we have to follow," he explained.

Ayano huffed. "We have to get there before she leaves."

"Nee-sama," Ren said quietly from the back seat, fearing her anger, "Nii-sama can't drive as fast because it's snowing too."

She crossed her arms and looked away. Kazuma rolled his eyes and pulled to a stop a sudden stop in front of a train station. Ayano got out first and took off at breakneck speed.

"Nee-sama!" Ren called after her, hurrying to catch up. Kazuma walked at a more leisure pace, waiting for their last passenger to catch up.

"Misao!" Ayano yelled as she caught sight of the familiar black, short hair. The other girl turned around, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Ayano.

"Ayano-sama?"

Ayano stopped in front of Misao, panting from the hard run. "Don't – _pant_ – go."

Misao eyes saddened and her she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I have to go, to atone and think about what I have done. I can't stay when everyone looks at me with all my sins out in the air. Their looks of disgust are not easy to bear."

"No, don't go," Ayano shook her head. "There is still one person who still cares for you."

"Onii-sama," Misao gave a small smile, "will be fine without me. The Soushu has assured me that they will take care of him."

"But –"

"I'm sorry Ayano-sama," Misaod cut her off. "It is because of me that everyone has suffered. This is the best way – for me and for everyone else."

Ren and Kazuma arrived at the scene and Misao eyes softened. She bowed toward Kazuma.

"I will always be indebted for you for saving my life, Kazuma-sama. May I ask where Yumiko-sama is?"

"She's at home resting," Kazuma answered easily. "She regrets not being able to come, but has sent someone else in her stead."

Misao straightened up. "Who is –" Her breath was caught in her throat as she recognized the person behind Kazuma.

"Onii-sama…" she breathed out.

Oogami Takeya smiled and started walking shakily to his younger sister. Misao began to cry silently as she watched him approach her slowly, with the help of a cane in his hand.

"Now where were you going to go without me?" he asked her teasingly. Misao let out a loud sob before launching herself at her older and now walking, brother. Takeya stumbled a bit, but Kazuma reached out to steady him. The older man sent him a grateful smile before embracing his sister completely. "Don't cry, Misao-chan. Everything's going to be all right."

This only made Misao sob harder into the lapels of his jacket. Ayano sniffed and wiped at the tears that had begun to collect in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her.

"How –" Misao sobbed out as she pulled away slightly. "How did this – Onii-sama?"

"A very tiny water user with sky blue eyes helped me," Takeya said gently, wiping away her tears with his thumbs as he cradled her face. "Watatsumi-san said I would be okay after a couple of weeks of learning how to walk again. I'm going to be okay."

Misao pulled away completely and turned around to face Kazuma. "Why did Yumiko-sama do this?"

Kazuma's eyes became cloudy as he began to reminisce. _"A long time ago there was a child among the Kannagi family who couldn't manipulate the power of the flame…"_

As he told his story, Misao eyes widened in surprise as she, too, recalled the memory. _"Were you the one from that time? For such a thing like that?"_

Kazuma's eyes cleared and he looked at her softly with a smile. "Yeah, just for that. Yumiko understands and told me to pass on her own thanks."

"Please send her my own thanks," Misao whispered. She gripped her brother's hand tightly.

"So you see, you can't leave yet," Kazuma said smartly. "You still have to repay me after all."

Misao nodded happily. _"Yes, someday."_

_

* * *

_

Kazuma closed and locked the door behind him as he entered the dark apartment, having just driven the rest home. The apartment was quiet, with the night light from outside streaming into the dim apartment. He sighed wearily and wandered into their bedroom. He spied a soft light coming from the bedroom, as the door was slightly ajar.

"You're back," Yumiko greeted him as he entered. She sat upright among amass of pillows, with the lamp on the bedside table on, and several books and notebook spread around on the covers. Clearly doing homework when he told her to rest. "Did you get to Misao in time?"

"Yeah," he answered, going into their walk-in closet to change.

"Was she happy?"

"Estatic," Kazuma answered when he wandered back in. He wore a pair of low-slung pajama pants and nothing else. "She says thank you."

Yumiko waved it away. "It was nothing, just my gift to her." Kazuma smiled and walked over to her side to bend over and kiss her cheek.

"Only you would say healing a paralyzed person as being 'nothing'," Kazuma said. Yumiko pushed him away.

"Go get ready for bed, and take a shower while you're at it – you smell," Yumiko said, mockingly scrunching up her nose.

Kazuma shook his head. "Now you've done it."

He attacked her, making her giggle, disrupting her papers and books in the process.

* * *

**Please Review?**


	10. Ayano's Disaster

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

**(A/N: Sorry for the very late update. School caught up to me and the last two weeks were filled with midterms and papers. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and thank you so much for being patient with me. Also, thank you for those who reviewed, put me on alert, or chose my story as a favorite. :D )**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: _Ayano's Disaster_

"A-A-Ano, Watasumi-san?"

Yumiko looked up from her notebook to find a nervous looking girl fidgeting in front of her.

"Is there something wrong Kaho-san?" she asked, concerned. The girl flushed and shook her head.

"Ayano-san told me to tell you that she's waiting outside. She told you to hurry up."

Yumiko sighed and closed her notebook. "Thank you, Kaho-san. I'll go out right now."

She stood up and began packing her bag while the other girl fled the room. Yumiko hummed under her breath as she packed up and slipped into her light jacket. The fall had turned chilly as winter crept up, and today was one of the days. Yumiko stopped to switch her shoes, waving goodbye to a few people who called to her. She wandered out of the school building to find Ayano staking around, with Kazuma leaning against the customary Kannagi black car, bundled up the same way she was. His lips twitched and his eyes softened as he noticed her.

"Well, it's about time," Ayano huffed once she caught sight of Yumiko. "Otou-san wants to speak to me about something important and Kazuma, unfortunately, has to drive me home."

Yumiko sent her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I missed so many days of school that I had to stay back to catch up."

Ayano didn't answer and turned around to open the passenger door. She slipped in without another word, leaving Kazuma and Yumiko to greet each other. Her sheepish smiled turn genuine as she wandered up to him. She laid a single hand above his heart and went on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek in greeting.

"Let's go, hmm?" she said happily. "Preferably before Ayano breaks out into another temper."

His hand reached up and threaded his fingers through hers that were above his heart. Kazuma's eyes softened further, squeezing her hand once before letting go. She slipped away from him and moved to the backseat while he walked around the car to the driver's side.

Ayano stayed quiet the entire ride back to her house, uncharacteristically quiet. Kazuma's eyes flickered back and forth between the road and the rearview mirror, watching Yumiko through the mirror. Yumiko studiously kept her gaze out of the window, but the corners of her lips twitched upwards, feeling his eyes on her every once in a while.

They soon arrived back at the Kannagi estate. Ayano got out first as soon as the car stopped. The different workers and maids milling about bowed to Ayano as she passed, heading towards the great meeting hall. Kazuma helped Yumiko out of the car, and the two of them watched Ayano leave, amused.

"I have to tell you something," Kazuma said quietly. Yumiko looked at him curiously. "The Soushu has requested me for another mission – at Seiryou Academy."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "Really now? How obedient of you."

"It is not about obedience. Surely you heard about the rumors."

"I hear a lot of rumors, it is school. So be more specific."

"Tragedies at the school. The Soushu believes it to be the workings of a Hitodama."

"A Hitodama?" Yumiko repeated, her eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't sensed anything."

"Apparently," Kazuma said dryly, "he believes that the thing does not have any malicious intents."

"Then what about these tragedies?'

"I didn't say that I believed him."

"So where does your part come in?"

Kazuma sighed. "He has appointed me as Ayano's propriety bodyguard."

Yumiko's jaw dropped, her eyes wide in surprise. "Bodyguard?"

Kazuma gave her a pained look, as if he too, could not imagine what was a happening. A tiny giggle escaped from Yumiko before she could stop it. She clamped both hands over her mouth, but her body racked with silent laughter. Kazuma looked at her, his lips jutted out in a tiny pout as she continued to laugh at him. When he saw that she was not going to stop anytime soon, he turned on his heels and began walking the same direction that Ayano had, toward the meeting hall, leaving Yumiko next to the car, laughing out loud.

"Hold up Kazuma!" Yumiko called after him. She lightly jogged to catch up with the put off man. "I didn't mean it, truly. But surely you know what the Soushu is trying to do with you and Ayano."

Kazuma stopped and turned around to face her. "Now what are you talking about?"

Yumiko began playing with the ends of her hair. "He's trying to set you up with Ayano."

"….What?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, teasingly glaring at Kazuma. "Okay, this is what I've figured out. My Contractor secret has been revealed so now everyone knows that we're both Contractors."

"What does being Contractors have to do with anything?"

"Put yourself in his shoes. Two Contractors – none of which will answer to him because one has renounced him and the other has no link to him whatsoever. So what will he do to make sure that the Kannagi family will survive?"

"Convert one to his side…" Kazuma murmured.

"And what better way to do this than dangle a potential relationship with the future Soushu, who also happens to be his daughter, in front of the strongest of the two Contractors?" Yumiko said pointedly.

Kazuma shook his head. "He's not that scheming."

"We'll see about that," Yumiko said. "You want to bet? I say that he's going to find some way to make me unable to accompany you two tonight."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. I win and you own me a favor."

"I win then _you_ owe me a favor," she countered back.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Kazuma slid open the door to the meeting hall, causing Ayano's head to snap toward them.

"_What are you doing here?" Ayano said, annoyed. "I'm in the middle of a very important conversation with the Soushu." _

"_Don't get so uptight," Kazuma smirked. "If something happens, it's not like I won't protect you, so loosen up."_

_Ayano recoiled as if he hit her. "D-D-Don't tell me…my bodyguard is…" She swung her helpless gaze at her father, who merely sipped at his hot tea calmly._

Kazuma walked over, his hands in his pockets while Yumiko bounded right in, happily sitting down in front of the Soushu.

"It's so nice to meet you Kaanagi-sama," Yumiko said happily. The older man blinked, visibly shaken by the water user.

"_I refuse!" Ayano suddenly cried out._

_The Soushu set his tea aside. "Then you leave me with no choice. I suppose I would have to defer it to the Metropolitan Police's Special Reference Inspection Section then." _

_Ayano stopped and her left eye began to twitch. _

Yumiko turned her head to look at Kazuma. "Kirika?" she mouthed to him. Kazuma nodded.

"_I'm kidding," Ayano burst out nervously, "I'll do it! After all, it's my school. I can't rely on others."_

"_Good," Kazuma said, "then let's get going. _Yumiko?" He held out a hand to help Yumiko up when the Soushu cleared his throat loudly.

"Yumiko-san, Genma has requested that you stay for dinner tonight," the Soushu said. "Kazuma and Ayano can handle this job quite easily."

Yumiko shot Kazuma an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Of course, Kannagi-sama. That would be no problem at all. I would love to stay."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed and he turned away to stroll out the room, without waiting for Ayano. Ayano hurried left after Kazuma, leaving Yumiko and the Soushu alone. The latter two sat in silence, and the only interruption was the maid, who placed a hot cup of tea in front of Yumiko, and set another down beside Yumiko. She sat demurely, her hands in her lap, with her feet folded underneath her. She picked up the small cup of tea, blowing at the top of the glassy, hot tea to cool it down a bit before taking a sip.

The meeting hall's door slid open once more to reveal a stern looking Genma, his face stoic and unreadable. He sat down next to Yumiko, who bowed to him politely. The silence was deafening, as no one wanted to break the silence. Yumiko stayed pleasantly calm, knowing their plan to stall her as long as possible. She rolled her eyes and set down the cup of tea with a dull 'thud' causing both men in the room to look at her.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase here, shall we?" Yumiko said with a touch of annoyance. Her gaze sharpened and the aura around her changed into a darker and more mature feel. "You have a problem with me and I want to know why. Don't think that I don't know that the only reason I am here right now is because you think that Ayano and Kazuma have a chance to getting together. I might be young, but I a _not_ stupid or naïve. So tell me what is really going on and don't run around in circles."

The two men glanced at each other and Juugo set down his almost empty tea. "There is nothing for you to worry about. I just want Ayano to get to know her cousin a little –"

"Are you really trying to feed me that lie?" Yumiko interrupted him. She scoffed and shook her head. "So you want me to believe that this has nothing to do with the fact that two Contractors are rogue and neither of them have any obligation or link to the Kannagi Clan? Or are you worried that these two Contractors have enough power between the two of them to completely wipe out the Kannagi Clan? So which one is it?"

Neither men answered her so Yumiko knew she hit the nail on the head.

"We know who you are," Genma finally broke the silence that had settled on the three of them after Yumiko said her observation out loud.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Your surname," Genma continued, "is very unusual and very unique." Yumiko stilled. "It is so unusual that no one has ever heard it in the last thousand years, or at least, that is what we pulled from our archives."

"You have many secrets, Yumiko-san," Juugo rumbled. "When will you tell the truth?"

"Kazuma already knows," Yumiko said calmly. "So there is nothing for you to hold over my head."

"That boy seems to do everything ahead of us," Genma murmured. "He was even able to find a descendant from the ancient Water Dragon Deity Clan – the Watatsumi."

"The last, actually," she corrected him.

"Then you must see how dangerous it is between the two of you," Juugo said persuasively. "If things go wrong –"

"They won't," Yumiko said confidently. "It cannot."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you searched through your archives then you must have come across the Binding Bond between two Contractors, if there should ever be a need."

The blank looks that the older men sent her made Yumiko sigh.

"Contractors are volatile, unpredictable, and moody. Our moods control our power, much like flame users. Anger fuels the power for Enjutsush, but our power is the opposite. Calmness and concentration fuels ours. Past Contractors have become violent and deadly because of the power they wield, with no one to stop them, so the ultimate way to deal with them, is to kill them. One of the reasons why they become deadly is because there is no other Contractor to offset them. A Binding Bond does just that. I am linked with Kazuma and he to me. Should one of us become dangerous, it is the duty to the other to stop them."

Silence settled against them once more, as Juugo and Genma drank in the new information.

"So your relationship to Kazuma is the obligation because of a bond?" Genma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yumiko gaze became ice cold. "I never said that. We were involved before we made the bond."

"Excuse me," a female voice called from outside. "Dinner is ready to be served, Soushu-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Ayano let out a low scream as the shining, sparkly, ball thing they were chasing after smacked her right in the face, causing her to fall backwards haphazardly._

"_The way she falls," Kazuma said exasperatedly, "just has no sex appeal to it at all."_

"_That's because she's Ayano-chan," Yukari said sheepishly._

"_Ah, that's pretty convincing," Kazuma agreed._

"_How come?" Ayano bemoaned._

_

* * *

_

Dinner was a tense affair as it was the three of them alone. No one said a word as they ate, the silence choking. Yumiko ate heartedly, making small noises of pleasure, as she tasted the wonderfully cooked foods. The maids had just taken their plates away when Yumiko got funny feeling from her bond with Kazuma. A feeling of dark amusement filtered into her, causing her to sigh outwardly as she realized that Ayano must have been tortured somehow for him to feel amusement. She stood up, drawing everyone's eyes to her.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner, but I'm afraid I have to go now," Yumiko announced. She bowed slightly at the waist to the men before turning around to head out.

"There is a car out front for you to use," Genma called out to her. She turned around slightly to give him a big smile in thanks.

"Does this mean that you approve Genma?" Juugo asked once the girl left.

"She's good for him," Genma said simply, "and he for her."

It was almost pitch black by the time she arrived to the school. Shrouded in darkness, the school looked more intimidating than ever.

"No wonder some horror movies take place in schools," Yumiko murmured as she crept inside.

The halls were dark, with tiny, minuscule noises sounding up and down the halls. Yumiko shivered as a slight cool breeze was suddenly stuck up. She followed her link to Kazuma down a dark hallway. A single small light seemed to creep underneath a door at the end of the hallway.

"There he is," she said to herself. Just as she took a step forward, something brushed up against her legs, causing her to squeal and run full pelt down the hallway to the door.

The four in the classroom looked up in alarm as they heard pounding footsteps head towards them. The three girls on the floor stood up, with Ayano in front of Nanase and Yukari, with a fireball ready in her hands. Kazuma merely opened his eyes to look at the door, but did not straighten up from his relax stance against the blackboard. The door slide open and a rushing mass ran into the room. Ayano flung the fireball at the mass, but Kazuma raised a hand just in time to blow it out, while his other arm shot out to grab the thing close to him.

Yumiko trembled violently against Kazuma's chest as she took deep gulping breaths of his scent, sandalwood mixed with cool mint. She clutched at his shirt as he tried to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly with one hand while the hand twined his fingers into her hair, holding her close to him.

"Yumiko?" Ayano called to her once she realized what the dark mass was. "What are you doing here?"

"I really hate the dark," Yumiko whimpered against Kazuma's calm heartbeat, "and I really hate ghosts."

"You really did not have to come," Kazuma murmured, bending down so that only she could hear him. "This situation would be solved easily."

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead against his shirt and her grip on his tightened. "I'm good, honestly. Just give me a moment."

Yumiko was still trembling, so Kazuma held her closer, letting her rest against him as she tried to get over her fear. He glared at the other three girls, causing them to look away hurriedly. Ayano conjured another ball of fire and Nanase and Yukari held out their jackets to dry.

"How was dinner?" Kazuma said quietly, for her ears alone, trying to distract her.

Yumiko snorted. "Probably as good as nothing. I was right by the way."

"So you were," Kazuma admitted, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "I owe you a favor."

"I told them about the Binding Bond," Yumiko murmured just as quietly. "They found out about my clan."

His grip on her grew tense. "And what do they know about you exactly?"

"Just that I'm the last descendant of the Water Dragon Deity Clan."

"So basically, everything,"

"Just about everything. I haven't told them about…well you know."

"Of course," Kazuma agreed. "They shouldn't have to know until the time is right."

"Can we possibly move on?" Ayano interrupted. Yumiko's trembling had somewhat subsided, so she moved away from Kazuma, but he kept an arm firmly around her.

"_The backyard," he said. "The wind has shifted. All of the winds in the premises have gathered in the backyard. Together with its terrestrial energy."_

"_Why didn't you notice this before?" Ayano asked, annoyed. _

The five of them set off, with Yumiko clutching Kazuma's arm tightly as they moved through the halls, with the destination of the backyard in mind.

"_Their presence is natural," Kazuma explained as they moved. "They are natural beings that are allowed to exist in this world. Unlike existences such as a Youma or an Onryou, that seeks to disrupt the principles of the world."_

"_So that's why I didn't notice it," Ayano mused. _

Ayano arrived first and opened the door that lead to the backyard. After taking a few steps, she suddenly found her vision dark as a bucket suddenly fell down from above. Yumiko squealed and buried her face into Kazuma's arm, afraid of the unidentifiable mass as it fell down. A ghostly giggle came from above, causing Yumiko to tremble once more.

"_You fools!" the bright blob said mockingly. "This is what you get for disobeying my warnings!" The thing laughed creepily, and the bucket on Ayano's head suddenly exploded. _

_Ayano summoned Enraiha, launching quick series of attacks on the dodging light._

"_Don't!" the blob said, "I'm serious."_

_The light effectively dodged her attacks, and Ayano lit up the sky with bright attacks. _

"_Isn't this getting out of hand?" Yukari asked, concerned._

_Nanase shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if the police arrive."_

_Kazuma rolled his eyes. "That's enough."_

_Ayano turned around with tears in her eyes. "But…"_

"_Don't cry just because it was teasing you," he said tiredly. _

"_You don't know this feeling of humiliation, on having a bucket dropped on your head!"_

_Ayano collapsed in the ground and began sobbing in earnest._

_Kazuma scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I don't want to know." He turned to address the still-there blob of light. _"You're pushing the princess' sanity to it limits. _It's time for you to stop your tricks and show yourself."_

_The creepy laugh rang out again _and Yumiko shivered as it sent chills down her spine. _"Catch me if you can!" the thing dared him._

_Kazuma's strong gust of wind slammed it down to the ground, twice. He encased the thing with his wind, making it impossible for the thing to move, then slowly sucked it in to stop in front of them._ Yumiko peaked around his arm to glance at the thing.

The bright light faded, and revealed a dazed looking tiny-fairy like thing.

"_A fairy?" Nanase, Yukari, and Ayano said incredulously._

"_A Pixie," Kazuma corrected them, "a species of the fairy family. Although they're part of the wind tribe, they're just mischievous pests." _

_The dazed look disappeared from the Pixie's face and she gave them a sweet smile, followed by a wink. "Call me Tiana."_

"_Yeah right," Ayano scoffed, getting into the face of the Pixie. "Why did you do this?" _

"_Because I don't want humans to get too close to it," Tiana explained slowly. _

"_For your information, this facility is meant to be used by humans." _

"_I don't know such things," Tiana said, turning her nose up in the air._

_Ayano eyes flashed murderously and she raised her sword against the obnoxious Pixie. "You…"_

"Ayano, stop," Yumiko called out softly. The mentioned girl hesitated. "I think it's telling the truth."

"But - !"

"_Don't act like a child when you're on the job," Kazuma warned her. "You're being more temperamental than usual today." Ayano dropped her sword wordlessly._

Yumiko moved out from behind Kazuma and bent down, gazing curiously at the little Pixie. "You know Ayano, Tiana reminds me a little of you."

Yukari nodded in agreement. _"It seems like Ayano-chan and the fairy's mental age is about the same."_

"_Oh," Kazuma said. "I see."_

"_Don't compare me to this!" Ayano and Tiana said together, each pointing to the other. They glared at each other. "Don't take my lines!"_

Yumiko hid a smile behind her hand. "They really are alike."

Ayano and the Pixie huffed at the same time.

"_Don't get so angry," Kazuma said patronizingly. "I'll treat you to a meal next time."_

Yumiko nudged him in the side, causing him to look down questioningly. "That might give Ayano the wrong idea," she mumbled. His eyes lit up in a mischievous glint.

"Perfect."

They turned their attention back to Ayano, who was surrounded by Nanase and Yukari, gushing about the nonexistent date.

Ayano walked up to Kazuma and jabbed a finger at him _"Y-You better not take me to a fast food shop! You're going to take me someplace you can't afford from the money you earned out of this job! Do you hear me?"_

Yumiko giggled while Kazuma looked away, regretting his action already. "_As you wish, Your Highness."_

"What are you doing here?" Yumiko asked the floating Pixie. Tiana grinned.

"_I'm here to grant the final wish of a grandfather whose days are numbered," the Pixie explained. _

"Isn't that so sweet," Yumiko cooed. "I read about Pixies. I believe you like chocolate, yes?" Tiana's eyes widened and began nodding fiercely. She began searching through her pockets for the Hershey Kiss she always brought around.

"Don't feed that thing," Ayano protested. Yumiko ignored her and Kazuma simply watched with an eyebrow raised as she handed the Pixie a single Kiss.

Tiana fluttered excitedly as she flew away carrying her load to the dead cherry blossom tree. The Pixie called out to the tree, and more circles of light arose. Together, they created a large circle around the tree. The cherry blossom tree lit up with an unusual light, and tiny cherry blossom began to bloom on the empty branches. Ayano, Yukari, and Nanase watched with amazement, while Yumiko and Kazuma watched with narrowed eyes.

The blossoms bloomed to the fullest and a sudden wind began to blow harshly on the flowers, causing them to break away from the branches, scattering in the wind. Once all the flowers had disbursed, the Pixie lights followed soon after.

"_See you!" Tiana called to them as the Pixies flew away._

"_We saw something incredible," Yukari sighed. _

"_The final blossoming of an aging cherry tree, huh?" Nanase agreed. _

"_Although we too a beating, if it was to protect the sight, I guess we have to forgive them," Ayano nodded. _

"They did it for a reason" Yumiko said, popping their pleasant bubble. "Pixies do not do things like this without an alternative motive."

"Why are you such a pessimist?" Ayano turned around, hands on her hips.

Kazuma shook his head. "No she's right. _The most effective means of protecting something is to make sure the person you're protecting doesn't notice it. However, we noticed it because those Pixies started to act up. In other words, what the Pixies did was anything short of protecting it."_

"_Does this mean that the fairy was clumsy?" Yukari asked._

"_No, although they are spiteful, they're not dumb."_

"_Then why?" Nanase questioned. _

_Kazuma smirked. "Pixies are capricious, hedonistic, and mischievous creatures. In other words, they just wanted to tease people and have fun."_

"Which they did with what they did tonight," Yumiko agreed.

Ayano's face flushed. "Those…." She marched off, muttering angry words under her breath, while Yukari and Nanase struggled to catch up.

"Are you worried about this development?" Yumiko asked him.

"No," he answered easily. "This may have been a fluke, nothing to worry about."

She slapped his arm. "Don't jinx anything. You're words always bring trouble to us."

"So do yours," Kazuma shot back.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem that interesting, but I promise, this will get us somewhere. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and staying with me.)**

**Please review? **

**\/  
**


	11. Meeting Under the Moon

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**(A/N: Hey guys, there is a reason why I haven't updated as quickly as before. I recently got a job and between school and work, I've been tired as hell. Thankfully, school ends in May so I can update regularly again. But until then, unfortunately, I can only update sporadically. I will try to release at least 2 chapters a month, but March was a fluke because of mid-terms and what not. But, thank you so much for waiting patiently. You guys are the best in the world.**

**Just as you guys have requested, this chapter and the next few chapters will focus purely on Yumiko and her back-story. I already planned that this would happen and am so happy that I got you guys intrigued in her. Italics in this chapter and the next few chapters are flashbacks, not quotes from the anime. I will notify when I am using italics for anime quotes when needed.**

**Thank to those who reviewed/added as favorite/alert list. You guys are the best and thank for being patient with me.)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: _"Meeting Under the Moon"_

Yumiko hopped up and down on one foot to the other, trying to stay warm next to Kazuma as they watched Ayano battle the Yuma. Winter had finally settled into Japan, causing temperature to drop dramatically around the country. She breathed out and watched her breath visibly form in front of her, amazed at the cold weather. She shivered as she looked at Ayano, still dressed in her uniform and nothing else. Her teeth began to chatter and she hugged Kazuma from behind, clutching him around the middle as if he would warm her through his thick jacket.

"It's f-f-freezing," Yumiko chattered out.

Kazuma clenched his jaw when a strong, cold wind blew at them. Yumiko let out a small squeak and clutched at him tighter. "I can't do anything about it."

"B-But can't y-you make the w-wind s-s-s-top blowing?"

"That's abusing my power."

"It's for the greater good though," Yumiko pleaded. "You're helping someone keep warm."

A faint smile brushed his lips. "I don't think the Wind gods see your side."

As if to support his statement, a strong wind ripped at their clothing. Yumiko whimpered just as Ayano defeated the minor Yuma. Kazuma sneezed just as Ayano turned around.

"Are you two really that weak that you can't deal with the cold weather?" Ayano snipped with her hands on her hips once she made Enraiha disappear.

"Not all of us are full of hot air like Enjutsushi users," Yumiko snapped back.

Kazuma moved Yumiko behind him and out of Ayano's sight just as the other girl puffed up in anger.

"Let's all be nice okay?" Kazuma said smoothly. Ayano's anger melted away, but a mysterious light entered her eyes.

"You owe me dinner," she said to Kazuma, "a very expensive dinner."

"And why exactly should I be paying for your dinner?" Kazuma asked lazily.

"Because I just defeated that Yuma!"

Kazuma mentally rolled his eyes and twisted his body around to address Yumiko. "I guess we're making a stop for a 'very expensive dinner."

Yumiko hesitated, rolling the though around in her head before shaking her head. "No, I think I'm coming down with something. I feel terrible, and I don't think it's from the cold. Something just feels off."

"Maybe you just have a cold?" Kazuma asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. She shook her head.

"Why don't you go with Ayano and I'll just head home?"

"I'll drop you off first," he turned back around to face Ayano. "I'll meet you in front of the restaurant." Kazuma rattled off the address of the closet, most expensive restaurant, not even caring if Ayano agreed before lifting Yumiko into his arms.

The flight home was hazy in Yumiko memories, with Kazuma's worried face appearing the most. She felt numb as if the cold had finally reached everywhere in her body. The cold was replaced dry warmth after an immeasurable time and she shivered as something tugged hard at her both physically and mentally. Yumiko was wrenched out of Kazuma by an invisible force, and against her will. Her legs carried her unconsciously into their bedroom.

Kazuma watched her worriedly as Yumiko's eyes had glazed over and were unfocused. She stumbled every few steps and when he helped her, she shrugged her arm out of his grasp. Yumiko walked into their closet dazed, until she reached the back. Her hand reached out and dug through a drawer, coming up with a square box that he instantly recognized. His gaze hardened and he watched with his hands formed into fists at his side.

Her hands opened the box revealing an intricate and beautiful necklace. A white gold dragon was curled around a sapphire stone that was glowing slightly. He took the necklace from the box and Yumiko turned around for him to place it around her neck. As soon as Kazuma close the clasp of the necklace, Yumiko eyes cleared.

She blinked several times, in a state of euphoria as the numbness went away, allowing the warmth to seep in. Her eyes traveled around their closet, confusion marring her beautiful face.

"What happened?" she asked Kazuma. He wordlessly motioned to her neck, thus the necklace.

Her hands went up, touching the familiar dragon necklace, feeling the heat of the glowing stone against her fingers. Her grip on the necklace tightened and she brushed past Kazuma without another word. He followed her out of the closet and gabbed her arm before she could go any further. Yumiko whorled around, ready to snap when she say the hidden desperate look in his eyes. Her quick retort died as he gathered her up in a tight hug.

"I know that you have to go," Kazuma murmured into her hair as he crushed her to him, "but please take care of yourself. Come back unharmed…please."

Yumiko closed her eyes and melted into him. "I promise to take care of myself."

His grip on her tightened as he realized her hidden meaning. "Promise you'll come back…no matter what."

Yumiko was deathly silent, knowing she was unable to promise him so. Kazuma was also silent, knowing that there was no chance that she could ever promise him so. She pulled away first, albeit a little reluctant.

"Go to dinner with Ayano," she said gently. He opened his mouth to protest, but Yumiko reached up to clasp a hand over his mouth. "I mean it. There's nothing neither of us can do now. Better to make the best out of it – and you know that Ayano will throw a fit if you don't show up."

Kazuma stared at her, his eyes hard, before snaking a hand behind her neck, yanking her up while bending down himself to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Hints of desperation, anger, and sadness colored the kiss in dark shades. Their lips and tongues clashed as both poured their emotion. Grips tightened, almost to a painful point, but the pain simply heightened the kiss until he released her. He dipped in again, softening the kiss against her bruised and puffed lips, allowing his love to color their emotions a lighter tint. Kazuma pulled away, but not completely, his forehead touching hers, their nose brushing every once in a while.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked in a quiet tone. "I don't say it often but I mean it."

Yumiko kept her eyes closed, trapping the tears that began to form from slipping. "I know, even without words. I love you, too – no matter what."

Kazuma breathed out, and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger. He pulled away, taking several steps back, his eyes roaming her face, as if this would be the last time he saw her. Somehow their hands had clasped together, and she held it a little bit longer, before letting go. Kazuma walked backwards and out the balcony, before flying away, disappearing from her sight soon after.

Yumiko wiped at her fallen tears, before reaching into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. Dialing a very familiar number, she held up the phone to her ear just as the other end of the line picked up.

"Daughter…"

* * *

Ayano happily ate, completely oblivious to Kazuma's dark mood, even though he never ordered anything except for a glass of wine.

"It's such a shame that Yumiko couldn't join us," Ayano said around a mouthful of food. She didn't notice how Kazuma fingers had turned white due to the force he was gripping his glass.

"But then, again," Ayano continued, not noticing the murderous glare that Kazuma directed at her, "she wouldn't know good food from bad food."

Before Kazuma could snap at her, a tinkling voice cried out.

"Contractor-sama!"

* * *

Yumiko sat in her airplane seat, worried and sad. Her head kept playing the conversation just a few hours before over and over in her head, in a constant loop that was slowly driving her crazy.

"_Daughter…" her father sighed happily over the phone._

"_Otou-san."_

"_So I take that Watatsumi has finally called you?"_

"_Yes, Otou-san. What happened for him to call me so powerfully?"_

_Her father sighed over the phone. "You know that I have made many mistakes in my life, and I regret every single one of them. I have done what I can to rectify my mistakes, but not everyone is forgiving."_

"_Stars of Sagacity," Yumiko murmured._

"_Yes," he answered remorsefully. "I regret my decision to creating such a mess. But you, my daughter, you have gone beyond my expectations and I am sorry that you have this murderer as a father."_

"_Don't say that," she said in a soft reproachful tone. "You did what you thought was right at the time. There's no shame in doing what you believed was right."_

"_Have I mentioned how much I missed you?" he said in a happier tone. "It has been too long since you visited. How has that boy been trying you?"_

_Yumiko rolled her eyes. "__**Kazuma**__ has been treating me just fine – more than fine actually. We finally moved into the apartment."_

"_Good," her father said gruffly. "You should be treated like a queen and I'm glad that he finally moved you into a nice place instead of living at hotels."_

"_But hotels have room service and a cleaning staff," she pointed out. The other side of the line stayed quiet. "So why don't you tell why the family crest was calling out to me so violently?"_

"_They have been appearing again," he said in a type of reluctant tone. "More and more Yuma are appearing and more often than before."_

"_They appeared here as well," Yumiko confirmed, frowning. "Michael showed up."_

"…_Michael…a new recruit? I have not heard of the name."_

"_Not too new…he was there two years ago."_

"_Not too new…" her father echoed. "I am sorry to say this, daughter of mine, but we need you here. Japan has Kazuma, but we are left unprotected."_

_Yumiko stayed silent, her eyes looking out the wall of glass and towards the darkening sky, but she saw none of this, her eyes far away. "I understand. I will answer to Watatsumi's call. Expect me to be there by tomorrow morning."_

"_Thank you," her father said. "I expect to see you soon…and tell Kazuma I am sorry."_

Yumiko sighed, letting her head fall back against the seat. For the crest to call for her meant danger to the Watatsumi Clan…and now the danger is linked to the Stars of Sagacity – an organization that her father had mistakenly supported before she was born. She closed her eyes, praying that memories of a dark childhood would fade.

* * *

"_Otou-san!" a 4 year-old Yumiko cried out. She ran unsteadily on her short legs toward her father, who smiled wanly at his only daughter and child. _

_The young child ran straight to his leg, and curled herself around his calf, holding on tightly. _

"_I missed you Otou-san!" the girl said brightly, her eyes shining._

"_I missed you, too, Miko," he said tiredly patting her head. "Why don't you let go so we can find your mother, hmm?"_

_Yumiko let go of his calf hurriedly and rush back into the house, crying "Mommy!" at the top of her lungs. A thin, dark haired woman with dark eyes and a solemn expression arrived in the hallway just as he slipped off his shoes. Yumiko twirled around in excited circles around her mother, combining twirls and jumps._

_Wordlessly, Yumiko's mother turned around, leaving Yumiko staring between her father in the hallway, and her mother walking towards the kitchen._

…_._

"_I've had enough of this!" her mother screamed, not caring that her 14-year old daughter was only a few doors down, hearing everything. _

_A banging noise followed as her father hit the dining room table with a open palm. He stood up from his seat. _

"_You think it's easy being in there?" he shouted back. "You think it's easy to get out just like that when they're threatening US? THIS FAMILY? I DON'T want to be there! I'm there to protect YOU and OUR DAUGHTER!"_

"_US?" her mother echoed. She scoffed and laughed bitterly "You still dare to talk about US? You did this before there was even a "US", even before Yumiko. Don't you dare try to use this family as an excuse!"_

_Inside her room, Yumiko sobbed helplessly as the shouting match continued with her mother's shrieking voice and her father booming loud voice. The shouting matches had only begun a couple of years ago, but they were beginning to be louder and lasting longer. Yumiko sniffed several times to stop her crying, wiping the tears on her check away with the back of her hand. She stood up and reached for her shoes, slipping them on and grabbing a light jacket. She opened up her bedroom window without difficulty and jumped down, landing with a loud 'thud' that attached no attention from the shouting couple. _

_Yumiko ran – ran way from the crumbling house of cards, ran away from her family's problems, with no direction of where to go. Her sight was still blurry; the tears streaming down seem to have no end. She had just finished running down the block when she barreled into something solid and warm. The contact knocked her down and backwards, and she would have fallen if not the person she rammed into caught her elbow. _

"_Are you alright?" a male asked fluently in Japanese._

_Yumiko looked up and saw a male with brown eyes and shockingly dark hair reaching for her._

* * *

Yumiko jolted awake just as the flight attendant called for the passengers to put on their seat belts for landing. Her heart was beating fast as she remembered her dreams – no – memories seep into her sleep. She followed the instructions given and waited with anxiety as the plane touched down in China.

Slipping on her sunglasses, she reached up into the compartment above to grab her carry-on bag once the plane landed safely in the airport. Yumiko walked out, grabbing her back from the carousel and walked out the airport, to find a man in a suit holding up a sign with her name.

"Miss Watatsumi," the man formally greeted her. "Your father has requested me to pick you up."

Yumiko smiled. "Please, call me Yumiko, Kento-san, we've known each other for too long for you to be calling me 'Miss'."

The man removed his sunglasses, revealing eyes with laugh wrinkles, showing the man's true age.

"Too true, Miko," Kento laughed. "Come, your chariot awaits."

He pulled open the backseat door for her to climb into the black SUV, and placed her bags in the truck while she got settled.

"How is everything with you, Kento-san?" Yumiko asked curiously once they set off. "How's Hikari-san? And your daughter, Aiko?"

He smiled and looked at the rearview mirror to give her a smile. "They are just fine. Aiko sends her thanks for the beautiful kimono that you sent for her birthday. She would have worn the kimono everyday if her mother had not stopped her. We have good news. Hikari's pregnant again."

Yumiko grinned happily. "Congratulations! How far along is she? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Just a little over four months now and for the baby…we decided to leave it a secret."

"That's so perfect," she sighed. "I hope her pregnancy is easier than when she was with Aiko."

"Me, too. How's that boy treating you? Kazuma," Kento changed the subject. "Everything going okay?"

She nodded and her grin turned gentle. "He's doing fine. Although he was a little reluctant to let me go." She shifted in her seat and Kento found a flash of blue catching his eyes.

"I can see why," Kento murmured. "I see that the Watatsumi crest has called out to you."

Yumiko touched the necklace with soft fingertips. "Yes, it has. The situation must be dire, yes?"

"We lost two mages in the last battle against the latest Yuma," he rumbled. "It was the third Yuma this week and we have lost about six mages in all."

Her gaze sharpened. "How long has this been going on and why has Otou-san not contacted me?"

"You know that your father does not like you to get involved, Miko."

"I am a part of this just as much as he is, if not more. He cannot keep me from this. I am the next heir and should be responsible for the people."

"You are still young, Miko. Do not let revenge cloud your life."

Yumiko stayed silent, her gaze out the window, while her fingers played with the necklace.

The drive to the small town was long, about a three-hours drive, and became tense after the conversation. Kento glanced back once in a while, watching the young mistress as she worked over the situation in her head. He was sorry that she was so young and had to deal with her father's sin. She was so young, yet became a Contractor to protect her family, and the rest of the clan. He had watched over her, when her mother left a few years ago, and her father had become a mess. It was only recently that her father had straightened out and cared for his daughter as he should. But by then, the damage was already done.

Yumiko was distant, but still loved her father, Kento could see that, but she never reached out to him, unless it was clan business. Hikari had taken the distraught teenager under wing, caring for Yumiko as a daughter. Kento saw Yumiko as his daughter as well, and his heart ached when she trained even harder for the clan. The only thing that reassured him that she would be okay was that boy, Kazuma. He had appeared when Yumiko was at her lowest, and cared for her in a way Kento knew that he and Hikari could not have. It had delighted Hikari so much to see Yumiko finally acting like a young woman, blushing over a man, instead of the heir to a clan, and Kento had to admit that even he was happy to see Yumiko happy.

Then _that_ incident had occurred; leaving Yumiko broken again and Kazuma had been unable to help as he was going through his own pain. Kento had watched as they trained to become the best, becoming Contractors in the process, and left to extract revenge. He and his wife were devastated to see her leave, but Kazuma had reassured them that he would protect the young woman.

Yes, Kento thought, a young woman indeed.

* * *

"We have arrived Miko," Kneto's gentle voice broke through her thoughts. Yumiko blinked rapidly, her vision focusing on the looming house in front of them. "Master Watatsumi has arranged for a clan dinner to welcome you home."

"Thank you, Kneto-san," she said gratefully. "I will see you in a while I guess."

A young girl wearing a kimono rushed out the front doors and ran towards the car just as Kento had opened her door. "Onee-chan!"

Yumiko bent down and picked up the squealing girl into her arms. "Is this little Aiko-chan? My, you've grown so big!"

"I missed you Onee-chan!" Aiko mumbled into her neck when she wrapped her tiny arms around Yumiko's shoulder.

Yumiko stroked Aiko's hair gently. "I missed you, too. So, so much."

An older version of the young girl stepped out of the house, her eyes shining brightly. Yumiko set the young girl down and embraced the older woman, taking deep breaths of her scent of lavender. Hikari closed her eyes and held the young woman who she treated as her own daughter tightly, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled away to find tears streaming down Yumiko's face.

"What is this?" Hikari murmured gently. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Yumiko shook her head vehemently and gave her a watery, but sincere smile. "Just the opposite actually. I am so happy to see you."

"Let us take this inside, hmm?" Kento said gently. He carried Aiko in his arm, while the other hand held one of Yumiko's bags. "The dinner should be starting soon enough."

Hikari nodded and wiped Yumiko's tears away before wiping her own. "Yes, Kento is right. Come, Yumiko, and let's get you ready. Do not worry about your bags, Kento will have one of the others to take them in."

Yumiko let Hikari, her mother figure, lead her into the house. Servants that passed by the two of them bowed their heads respectfully towards Yumiko, before rushing off to finish the last minute things for the grand dinner. Hikari led her to her old room, and immediately shoved the girl into the shower, while picking out a dress from the clothes that Yumiko had left behind before leaving.

Yumiko emerged a while later, a little more relaxed than before, and allowed Hikari to shove her onto the chair in front of the dresser.

"How is that young man of yours?" Hikari asked while fixing Yumiko's hair into soft gentle curls. "Is he treating you right?"

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone asking me about Kazuma. As if he would hurt me – he would never do such a thing."

"Sweetheart, don't tell me that you forgot about your position?" Hikari said, raising an eyebrow. "The clan is here to protect you, too. We must approve of your husband before you marry him."

"He's not my husband!" Yumiko denied, blushing.

"He will be – I'm sure of it. That boy loves you and I know that you love him too. It won't be long now, but he's probably waiting for you to finish schooling first before popping that big question. I take it you two have 'done the deed' then, yes?"

"Hikari-san!" Yumiko squeaked, shocked. Hikari simply laughed out loud and smirked.

"I was once young, too," Hikari said easily, starting on Yumiko's make-up. "There's no need for you to be shy. I know all about teenage hormones and men's needs. Kazuma is a man and I'm sure that the two of you had at least –"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," the young woman moaned in embarrassment.

"He isn't forcing you is he?"

"No! Of course not! It was mutual."

"Aha!" Hikari said triumphantly. "So you two have done it!" Yumiko whimpered as if the woman was causing her physical pain. "Up, Yumiko and get changed."

Jumping up, Yumiko quickly got into the pale pink kimono that Hikari had set out, just as Aiko opened the door to peek her head in.

"We match, Onee-chan!" Aiko said delighted. She twirled around Yumiko in a white kimono with cherry blossom designs on it.

Yumiko bent down carefully to her knees, to straighten out Aiko's messy hair. "Indeed we do. Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you downstairs?"

Aiko gasped and nodded vigorously. She grabbed one of Yumiko's hands and tugged her out the door, leaving her mother smiling in Yumiko's room as she watched the two act like sisters.

Kento appeared in the doorway just as she was about to leave, watching the two walk downstairs.

"She seems to be happy," Hikari murmured to her husband. Kento nodded slowly.

"Yes she does. But is it a mask or the real thing?"

"Have you heard something?" she asked, alarmed.

Kento sighed. "It seems that her father, that Watatsumi Takashi, has arranged for her to head the defense team."

"That does not seem so bad."

"It is when there is no one else on the team, but her."

Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "He did what?"

"He has decided to make Yumiko the defense, with no backup. 'To prevent further deaths,' he had said."

"But placing Yumiko out there by herself would mean death for her!"

"He feels that Yumiko is strong enough," Kento said tightly.

"The rest of the clan will fall into a case of laziness if they depend on her like this! Do they not know that she will leave once the situation is cared for?"

"He does not want her to leave and has arranged a way for her to stay."

"And how does he do that?"

Kento paused, before letting his eyes flash angrily. "An arranged marriage."

Hikari's hands formed into fists as anger rolled through her body in a violent wave. "I will not let this happen."

"Neither will I, Kari," Kento agreed. "We must start the plan sooner than we thought. Gather the necessary people after the dinner and we will plan."

* * *

Yumiko tiredly retreated to her room after the dinner, tired from the festivities and from the jet lag. Her father had announced his plan for her to be the head of the defense team. Imagine her surprise, when she later found out that there was no team, only her. Perhaps her father believed that by placing her out there alone, it will solidify her succession of the clan, but no, she did not think of it this way. His plan was or her to get killed – yes, she knew.

She knew that her father was power hungry, why else would he have joined the Stars of Sagacity back then? Her mother had been right, and she only found out when it was too late. She was not naive or ignorant of her father's plan. If he eliminates her before her 21st birthday, he would be able to sit in that high chair of his until he dies. If not, she would succeed him once she turns 21.

Yumiko sat down heavily on the bed. No, she was not as ignorant as she let everyone believes. She was aware of Kento's and Hikari's plans, and she would not stop them. They were right and it would be the only way for the clan to survive. No, she was not ignorant at all. She closed her eyes and found her heart longing for Kazuma and his gentle smile that was only for her. She longed for his aura, just for him and only him.

* * *

**(A/N: Curious enough? **

**Thanks for reading and next chapter is coming out fast. It will be posted next Saturday!**

**Review please!)**

** \/**


	12. The One to Be Protected

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. **

**(A/N: ****goes down on both knees and starts begging for forgiveness***** I am so, so sorry! I've been running around like headless chicken during the last month because of finals and all that crap that they call college. I can only ask for forgiveness and repentance. Thank you for all those who are still sticking with me and I understand if there are some people who have moved on because of the long wait. No hard feelings?**

**IMPORTANT! FINALS AND SCHOOL IS OVER! So, awesome for that and what's better now is that I will be able to update EVERY SATURDAY now, unless noted otherwise! As a notice, I will not be able to update on June 10****th****. Another thing is that there will most likely only be 25 chapters in this story. I have not decided whether or not I will be making a sequel, but I most likely will because I hated the ending of the anime with so many loose ends.**

**Just as a side note, All of these events happening to Yumiko is during the same time of the episode title. This means that the events involving Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren in episode 10, is going on while Yumiko is away. Also, we might not be visiting Kazuma and the others for a while because of Yumiko's story the next few chapter. Don't worry, we'll go back eventually…)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: _"The One to Be Protected"_

Yumiko stumbled into her room, her eyes blurred by exhaustion and her muscles screaming in protest. More and more Youma began appearing when she arrived back, and with no team, she had been forced to fight alone. No one has volunteered to back her up, for fear of his or her life. The clan had become weaker, with the young ones hardly practicing the art anymore. Her father had made sure that everyone in the clan was weaker than he, and it was beginning to show.

She collapsed on top of her bed, her body tired, but her mind running despite her exhaustion. It also did not help that he was pushing that poor excuse of a man towards her. Nakamura Mamoru was an idiot of a man and a poor excuse of a Suijutsu. All his abilities were parlor tricks as opposed to her. That Mamoru could talk from sunrise to sunset with no problem at all, and his high squeaky voice did not help. He bored her to tears and was the complete opposite to Kazuma.

Kazuma…she had tried calling him, but something must have come up because he had not answered. He was safe and stable, their bond still connected them enough to tell her so. But there was something lingering in the back that frightening her – something that she desperately wished would never come up again.

"Yumiko…?"

She rolled over to face the door and found Hikari standing with a tray. Yumiko struggled to get up, but Hikari rushed to the bed and set the tray down on the bedside table before helping her up to a sitting position.

"Just stay in bed, Miko," Hikari said gently. "You look so tired and worn out." Her eyes wandered across Yumiko face, taking in the pale stretched out skin and dark circles.

Yumiko smiled mirthlessly. "Shouldn't I be telling you that instead? You are pregnant after all."

"Yes, but I stay at home most of the time anyway. Here, sit up a little more and eat something. You missed dinner again."

She placed the tray on top of Yumiko's lap, and the young woman ate with gusto, barely stopping to breathe. "It's good to see that your appetite hasn't changed at all."

Yumiko ignored her and continued to eat until there was nothing left. She patted her stomach contentedly and leaned back against the pillows. Hikari set the tray to the side and laid down next to Yumiko, facing upwards toward the ceiling. They were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you doing, Hikari-san?" Yumiko asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Hikari froze. "I do not understand your question." Yumiko sighed and rolled over to face her.

'What have you been planning with Kento-san and the others? Do not lie to me. I know more than you think."

"…Has someone slipped something?"

"No," Yumiko answered, shaking her head slightly, "you all were very secretive. I just happen to be more observant."

"So what is your question then?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Watatsumi Takashi has become clouded and greedy once more. Not all of us are blinded by his desire to rule. He has become power hungry like before and we fear he may have joined forces with the Stars of Sagacity once more. He has already weakened the clan, especially the youngsters. Hardly any of them practice the art anymore. In the end, he is succeeding in making himself more powerful than anyone else in the clan…except for you."

"So my guess is true then," Yumiko murmured, almost to herself. "He is looking to eliminate me."

Hikari shot up. "We will not let that happen!" she said fiercely. Yumiko smiled and hugged the woman around the middle, her hands on the prominently baby bump.

"Thank you, Hikari-san. Thank you for everything you and Kento-san are trying to do for me."

The pregnant woman sighed and gathered the young woman in her arms for a motherly hug that brought tears to Yumiko's eyes. "You are our daughter, even though I never gave birth to you," Hikari said tenderly. "You are the future clan leader and many of us are ready to sacrifice ourselves to protect you and the integrity of this clan. Only you can bring prosperity back to the clan and renew us to our former glory days…no pressure though."

Yumiko gave a watery chuckle and Hikari patted her back soothingly. "You can't say that and not expect me to cry."

"No, I suppose not. But I want you to know that no matter what road you take, we will always support you."

* * *

Yumiko dodged to the side as the Youma sent blast of energy towards her. She rose back to her feet and sent high pressured water back. The Youma tried to dodge, but the attack was able to clip its side. It let out a loud roar in pain, giving Yumiko the perfect opening. She ran up to the thing and sent a cutting attack of ice, slicing right through Youma, making it disappear. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath when a presence suddenly appeared at the edge of her senses. Yumiko turned around, but was knocked off her feet by a large wind attack. She was tossed back and landed on the hard ground with a thud. Yumiko winced in pain, and unsteadily got up to her feet, facing a new enemy.

"My, my," a female voice said condescendingly. "Look at how the heir to the Watatsumi Clan tumble. Not graceful at all."

"Who are you?" Yumiko grounded out.

"Sasaki Minabi," the woman said proudly. She was taller than Yumiko, with short brown hair and dark eyes that looked distastefully at Yumiko. "From Stars of Sagacity."

"I thought you all were suppose to keep low profile or something?" Yumiko asked, darkly amused.

"Why hide something I should be proud of?" Minabi questioned back. "You only hide something you're ashamed of." She tilted her head. "I expected the next heir to be stronger."

Yumiko rolled her eyes and straightened, dusting herself off. Minabi's eyebrows rose as she saw Yumiko take on a different stance, more deadly and more attentive.

"So sorry you were disappointed," Yumiko said casually. "I don't like to disappoint anyone, so you are no exception. I'll show you my best then."

Minabi's eyes narrowed and her body bristled at Yumiko's tone. She charged, sending dark energy aimed at Yumiko, who dodged, moving easily and more fluently than Minabi thought an injured user could. She sent wave after waves of dark energy, but Yumiko evaded her, without sending any attacks back.

"Why won't you fight?" she finally screamed, frustrated.

Yumiko stopped and flipped back a strand of hair that had released itself from the bun that she had tied her hair into. "There is no reason for me to."

Minabi screamed again, and gathered her energy into one large, and powerful attack. She sent it racing towards Yumiko, who watched with carefully appraisal. At the last second, a shield of water arose, shielding Yumiko form the attack. It hit the shield around her, staying solid for a few moments, before weakening in strength then disappearing altogether.

"What are you really here for?" Yumiko questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Michael Harley," Minabi grounded out. "The one you so gleefully destroyed."

Yumiko frowned. "'Gleefully?' What do you mean by 'gleefully'?"

"Everyone knows that you and that boy of yours have it out for us - we who try to make the world better. Don't think that we don't know that you are trying to destroy us."

"What are you talking about? I have nothing against you, except for the fact that you're attacking innocent people to achieve your goals."

"They do it by their own free will!" Minabi screamed out. "They ask for our help and we answer!"

"Oogami Misao was targeted by Michael and used by him. He wanted to hurt us so we had no choice but to defend ourselves."

"He didn't deserve to die," Minabi said, shaking. "You will pay for it, I swear it – **you will pay**."

She sent out a minor attack, but still caused Yumiko to dodge. Yumiko watched as Minabi disappeared, leaving her alone. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

Just great, she thought, now we have a new enemy to be concerned with.

* * *

She found herself during dinner a few hours later imagining drowning Nakamura Mamoru happily in the ocean. She would tie an anchor around his slim ankles and ask the waves to carry him far, far away, far enough so that no one could ever find his body. No one would miss him.

"…and that's when I said "That's not a man. That's a woman!" he squeaked out excitedly. His laugh was high-pitched and annoying, and her father laughed heartedly, making her wish she could drown him as well.

I don't have to worry about him soon, Yumiko mused, it's that Nakamura I have to get rid of quietly. She mentally saw herself banging her head against the wall as Nakamura Mamoru told one bad office story after the other. Her father seemed well entertained, but she was not. She was tired, both mentally and physically, by today's fights, and to deal with this knucklehead was pushing her limits.

"Wasn't that a funny story, Yumiko?" her father addressed her. Yumiko forced out a tight smile that looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"Of course it was, Otou-san," she grinded out. "It was very funny."

Her father chuckled. "Nakamura-san is very funny isn't he? These stories would light up your marriage and never become dull."

Oh yeah, there's also the fact that her father had arranged a marriage for her. If his plan to get her killed was ridiculous, then his plan to get her married was just plain insanity. She didn't see herself marrying young, but there is always an exception to every rule. Her exception was still in Japan, and not with this mouse in front of her.

"I plan for a summer wedding, how about that Miko?" her father continued. "Lovely would it not be? Beautiful weather, with a handsome groom and a beautiful bride – what is there not to love?"

Yumiko clenched her hands into fists underneath the table, willing herself not to jump across the table to strangle them both. "Just lovely."

"If I could make a request of you, Yumiko-san," Mamoru squeaked.

I request you to shut up, Yumiko thought venomously in her head, but outwardly she said, "Yes?"

"It would please me, and to my dear, deceased mother, for you to wear her engagement ring."

"She would be honored," her father butted-in once again, without even looking at his only daughter.

Yumiko suddenly slammed her hand down violently on the dinner table, causing the pipsqueak of a man and her scheming father to look at her in surprise. Without another word, she stormed out of the formal dining room and to her room, leaving the two men together.

"Of all dumbest and stupidest things to do," Yumiko muttered angrily, red blinding her vision as she walked, "this definitely takes the –"

Her muttering was cut short when she bumped into something solid and warm. Her hands shot out in defensive instinct, and before her mind could catch up to what she was doing, the thing was thrown over her shoulder and landed with a heavy 'thud" and 'ouff'. Yumiko blinked rapidly and looked down to find someone on the floor, moaning in pain. Her hold on the person's arm tightened when she didn't recognize the man's face.

"You had better not be an intruder because I am **not** in a pleasant mood right now," Yumiko hissed.

"Let go of my arm," the man moaned in pain. "I'll explain everything, just let me go, woman."

Before Yumiko could answer, quick and hurried footsteps ran down the hall to them.

"Yumiko-sama!" a maid stopped her. "Yumiko-sama!"

Yumiko huffed and let go of his arm, moving back and watching him warily just in case he wanted to attack her. "What is it?"

"You should not have hurt your father's guest," the maid gently scolded her. "You father might lecture you."

"Let him try," Yumiko snarled. "I've had enough of him and his pompous ideas. I am just **this** close to leaving."

"Oh – no! Yumiko-sama, you can't leave/" the young maid said, alarmed. "You cannot leave now. We need you here and your father requires that you stay."

Yumiko opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by the stranger's chuckles.

"Watatsumi Yumiko I presume," he said amusedly.

"Who wants to know?" she shot back.

"Li Daisuke," he introduced himself. He grabbed her hand before she could move away, and kissed the back of her hand softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yumik-sama."

Yumiko haughtily raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why don't you tell me exactly why you're here, Li Daisuke?"

"Business," Daisuke answered easily, letting go. "I am here to meet your father about a possible development deal on the edge of this tiny town."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

* * *

"_The behemoth's energy is waning," Kazuma remarked gravely. _

"_Don't tell me she's going to start the Taisai here," Ayano exclaimed in disbelief._

"_You can't, Ayumi-chan!" Ren shouted desperately, turning towards the glowing young girl. "If you do it, your body will –"_

"_She knows what she's doing," Kazuma interrupted, "without having to be reminded by you. She knows, yet she chose to fight…In order to live together with you."_

"_In order to live…" Ren repeated slowly. "Ayumi-chan!"_

"_So," Kazuma remarked, "what are you going to do? What are you going to do in order to live with her?"_

_Ren clenched his hands into fists and said angrily, "That's more than obvious. I'm going to obliterate Zenon in an instant! Nii-sama, Nee-sama, lend me your powers."_

"_Good!" Kazuma agreed. Ayano turned around and smiled. _

"_That's the way!" she agreed._

_Kazuma reached into the recess of his mind to call upon his Contract. He considered the enemy for a moment, before dipping deeper into his and Yumiko's bond – drawing from both of their power sources to combine for an attack._

* * *

Yumiko swayed on her feet as sudden exhaustion swept through her. Her eyesight blurred, her knees buckled, and she began to slide down towards the floor. Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise, and reached for her just before her knees touched the floor.

"Yumiko-sama!" the maid cried out in alarm.

"Show me where her room is," Daisuke demanded, scooping her up into his arms, carrying her effortlessly.

Her head lolled over his arm, worrying him even more. He rushed down the hall after the maid, carefully because of the load on his arm. He carried her to her bed, ignoring the rest of the bedroom, setting her down gently on top of the sheets. The maid moved Yumiko so that she was underneath the sheets, just as Kento burst into the room.

"What happened Meili?" he questioned, rushing to the young woman's side.

"Yumiko-sama fainted," she said, shaking. "One moment she was fine and the next she collapsed. Li-sama had to carry her here."

Kento sent a cursory glance, almost as if he was an afterthought. He laid a hand on her forehead, measuring her temperature. "And who are you?"

"Li Daisuke," Daisuke replied. "I am here to speak to Watatsumi Takeru."

"Don't use that surname," a woman's voice said distastefully. Daisuke turned around to find a petite older woman standing in the doorway. "He's as much a Watatsumi as I am a queen."

"Hakari," Kento said warningly. The woman Hikari sent a hard glare at who was obviously her husband.

"Look at her," Hikari hissed. "He worked her to exhaustion and now she's fainting!"

"There can be another cause," Kento disagreed.

"You can't be protecting that rotten, pathetic excuse of a -!"

"Father?" Yumiko finished, amused. "You can say all you want, and I promise you that I will happily agree to everything you'll say."

"Miko," Kento breathed out relieved, "are you all right?"

Yumiko rolled her eyes. "I'm just a little exhausted, relax. I'm not dying or anything."

"You scared us, Miko."

"Truly, I'm fine. A couple hours of sleep and then I'll be fine."

"I'm restraining you to bed rest," Hikari said, concerned. She moved over to Yumiko's bed and laid a soft, motherly hand on the young woman's forehead. "We need you at your best, not when you're half dead on your feet. Those dark circles are starting to ruin your complexion."

Yumiko narrowed her eyes playfully, looking young despite her waxy countenance. "What a way to make someone feel better and what wonderful bedside manner you have."

"You don't need my pity," Hikari snorted. "What you need is someone to shove the truth in to your face and – "

"We're glad you're okay," Kento hurriedly cut in, interrupting HIkari's sentence. "Stay here and I'll have someone bring up your remaining dinner. You should not have to suffer through his insanity –"

"Or the bumbling idiot at his side," Hikari butt in, once again annoyed.

"I already have one right next to me," Yumiko pointed out dryly, gesturing towards the silent and watching Daisuke.

He smirked slowly. "I should be insulted, but seeing as I carried you here, I think I'm going to stay until you say it."

"You did not carry me all the way here," Yumiko said flatly. "You couldn't possibly."

"I did and I'm still waiting for those two little words."

"I don't think you'll get it from me, even if you did carry me."

"Well then, I guess I'll stay," he said smugly. He sat down at the edge of her bed, smirking dangerously. Her eyes snapped to him, giving him a stare that would have killed him if looks _could_ kill.

Kento gave Daisuke a cutting glance. "Get out before you make me throw you out."

"They're all so protective of you, Hime-sama," Daisuke commented. "I wonder why?"

Yumiko's face froze for a second, when suddenly, a foot flashed out and knocked him clear off the bed and onto the floor. Yumiko smirked smugly, while Daisue blinked once, then twice in amazement.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Everyone in Yumiko's room turned their heads towards her bedroom entrance at the yell. Unconsciously, Yumiko fisted the sheets in anger.

"WHERE IS THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF A DAUGHTER I HAVE?"

From his position on the floor, Daisuke, looked back and forth between the doorway and Yumiko. He noticed that the others in the room also froze, whether from anger or from fear he did not know. Yumiko's father finally burst through the door, ready to yell at the sight of his daughter, when he noticed Daisuke picking himself off the floor to stand up straight, next to Yumiko's bedside.

"Oh," Takashi forced out a smile, pushing his boiling temper a notch until later. "I didn't know that you were entertaining Li-san here…in your bedroom."

She frowned at his insinuation. "I thought it was expected for me to greet your guests."

"Yes," he smiled indulgently, but his smile did not reach his eyes. "But I thought that you might have wanted to greet them somewhere else besides your bedroom."

"I apologize if I had offended you or your daughter in any way," Daisuke said smoothly. "Perhaps we can move along to your office to discuss our business in a more professional manner?"

Takashi blinked and nodded regally. "Yes, of course Li-san. Please, follow me, and Yumiko? We shall talk later."

He strode out of the room without a second glance, clearing expecting Daisuke to follow him. Instead, Daisuke sent a quick glance at Yumiko, who watched her father walk away intently, before following Takashi's trail. Kento quietly ushered Hikari and Meili, the maid from before, out of the room, leaving Yumiko by herself in the bedroom. Her anger had barely abated when a shrill ring resounded in the room, coming from the bedside table. She groped around on the surface of the table to search for the offending noise that was making her headache grow, just to come in contact with her ringing and vibrating cell phone.

"What?" she answered curtly.

"_Is that some way to answer your phone?"_

"Kazuma," she breathed.

"_Is everything all right? I felt something –"_

"Everything's fine," Yumiko cut him off, nervously giggling. "I'm glad you called though…really glad."

"…_I know that you're hiding something from me. What's going on? What are you not telling me?"_

"N-no! Nothing wrong – you just worry too much."

_Kazuma sighed heavily over the phone. "I know you're lying to me and I won't push it. But please, tell me that you're not hurt and that you are safe and sound."_

"I'm fine," she said gently, "just a little exhausted, nothing else. What about you? What's going on? I thought I felt something earlier?"

"_Just another threat to end the world," Kazuma answered offhandedly. _

Yumiko raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Did you just actually attempt to make a joke? You must really be desperate."

"_I miss you," Kazuma said quietly. _Yumiko smiled, her heart clenching in guilt for not telling him the truth while she tried to enjoy his quiet admission. _"Don't tell anyone I said that – it would ruin my reputation."_

"You know that I really don't care about your reputation."

"_I do because it seems to be the only thing that keeps the others away."_

"Others? What 'others' are you talking about?"

"_Nothing that you have to concern yourself with," Kazuma said, his tone too distant for her to believe his words._

"I'm going to find out anyway," Yumiko threatened him.

"_The only way for you to find out is if you come home."_

Yumiko faltered. "Kazuma, I - "

"_I know that it's impossible right now, but soon?"_

"I can't make that promise," she whispered, closing her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry."

"_What's going on?" his tone suddenly sharp and astute; the same tone that he used when going into business. "What are you not telling me?"_

"It's worse than we thought," Yumiko admitted, "a lot worse. We completely underestimated my father."

"_So what are we going to do?" Kazuma finally said after a moment of silence. _

"There's no 'we' in this, Kazuma," she gently refutes him.

"_And why not?" he demanded. "If things are as bad as you are insinuating, I have to be there!"_

"No!" replied Yumiko sharply. "You can't. We both know that you're needed there and that I'm needed here. We can't just drop and ignore everything when one of us is in danger. We both know better than that."

"_Then what do you expect me to do?" Kazuma said coldly. "Just watch you get hurt? Is that what you want me to do?"_

"No, I don't, but this is something that I have to do. There's something going on in Japan, something bigger."

"_So what are you planning to do now?"_

"What else can I do? I have to take him down."

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and reading this chapter. Next week will be another update, guaranteed. I know it sounds pushy, but please review?)**


	13. Let's Go to the Amusement Park!

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

**(A/N: Simple – PCs suck and Macs are better. I have proof – trust me. I will never borrow a PC to write again, I will stick to my Mac instead. **

**Anyway, I realized that I made a mistake in the last chapter. In case you guys didn't see it, the last chapter seemed to include **_**three**_** episodes instead of just one (episodes 10-12). Gah – I can't forgive myself. This is bad and good. Good for you guys because the end is coming soon and Yumiko's coming back, but bad for me because my chapter estimations are off. Just realize that I will try and keep to one episode a chapter.**

**By the way, is anyone else confused about the new layout in our FF account? Because I definitely am. I miss the old one.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, stayed with me through my hiatus, and see you at the bottom. Excuse all the mistakes please.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: _"Let's Go to the Amusement Park!"_

Yumiko stared outside, watching the sunrise with bright colors. There seems to be a lull is battles, making her anxious and anticipating a bigger attack to come.

Talking to Kazuma had helped some, but she couldn't help but worry even more. There seems to be something going on in Japan and she couldn't help; she had her own problems to deal with. Kento and Hikari had given her the latest report about the finances of the clan, and they were unsurprisingly bleak. Her father always had a spending habit, favoring the high-end life than the moderate one they use to live in. Her mother had always been the frugal one, disregarding her inheritance in favor of a quiet life. Her mother…

Yumiko sighed, refusing to dwell in morbid thoughts. A quiet knock on her door broke her out of those thoughts.

"Come in," she welcomed the other person. Hikari peeked into the room, her large belly going in first.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Yumiko shook her head. "No, it's fine. You just saved me from a headache though. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," HIkari hesitated at the door. "Your father's asking you to come downstairs to properly introduce you to Li Daisuke instead of the brief and 'embarrassing' encounter a few days ago. I paraphrased so you wouldn't hear what he really said."

Yumiko couldn't stop the scoff from escaping her. "Maybe I should pour my drink into the boy's lap just to embarrass my father even more and show how I really feel about this foolish situation."

"Normally I would tell you to do whatever you want to do, but in this case…do not anger Li Daisuke."

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, Yumiko looked at the other woman in surprise. "Why? What about him do I not know?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hikari began to move out the room. "I know no one will ever measure up to that man of yours in Japan, but it doesn't hurt to gain an ally here. I have a feeling that he will be quite valuable against your father."

"What do you know that I don't know?" Yumiko narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You're usually never this vague or mysterious. Unless…" she gasped in horror. "Don't tell me you actually like him?!"

Hikari regarded her flatly. "He helped you a fewdays ago and has been asking Kento and I about your health. He's been building up brownie points in our books."

Yumiko shivered in disgust, making an ill face before following Hikari to the main living room, where she heard her father's false saccharine voice. She squared her shoulders then walked confidently in the room.

"Ah, here she is," her father called out, smiling tightly. "Li-san, I believe you remember my daughter Yumiko, yes?"

Daisuke stood up from his seat and held out a hand to her, smiling arrogantly. "Yes, I do Watasumi-sama. It is nice to see you up and about Yumiko-san."

She plastered on a smile and took his hand, letting her hand fall like a slippery fish. "Likewise , Li-sama."

"Please call me Daisuke," he waved off the formal title. "After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other."

"That's just wonderful," her father crowed happily, interrupting Yumiko before she could respond. "Li-san has offered to take you into the city to enjoy today's weather."

"I'm glad that he invited me," Yumiko addressed her father for the first time, "however, I must refuse as I have to be home in case something happens."

Takashi glared at his daughter. "Li-san has taken time out of his busy schedule to make time for you, surely you can do the same."

Yumiko smiled sweetly. "I am grateful that Li-sama –"

"Daisuke, please," Daisuke interrupted her with a smile.

"Li-sama," Yumiko continued as if she hadn't heard the interruption, "has made time for me, but I am quite busy in protecting _my_ clan."

Her father bristled at the meaning of her words. "_Our_ clan understands the importance of Li-sama's visit. You should do the same."

"But who will be here if I go with Li-sama?" Yumiko pointed out smugly.

"HIkari can do it," her father waved the protest away.

Yumiko stilled. "Hikari is pregnant," she said coldly. "Surely you would understand the danger that she is in if she goes out in battle. I will not be going with Li-sama."

Takashi face was slowly turning a dangerous red color, his eyes almost bulging. He opened his mouth to yell at her when Daisuke walked in between the father and daughter.

"I haven't seen the grounds of the Watasumi estate," Daisuke said loudly. "Perhaps Yumiko-san will accompany me in a tour of the grounds? This way she will still be on the estate while I have the pleasure of her company."

Takashi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Gritting his teeth, Takashi answered. "That is very considerate of you to alter your plans, Li-san, thank you. I apologize if my daughter has offended you."

"Yes, it is," Yumiko agreed, "how thoughtful of him."

"Should we go then?" Daisuke asked.

Yumiko smiled tightly. "Of course, if you would follow me. I believe you know the layout of the main house, so why don't we start in the back?"

She turned away and gracefully strode out of the room, not looking back to see if he was following her. Daisuke gave a slight bow to Takashi before following her.

Yumiko led the way out of the house, through a back door attached to the kitchen. She passed by several people who were working on watering their medium-sized vegetable garden that Hikari had started and greeted each person with a smile or a wave. Daisuke watched her, his expression curious. He caught up with her as they left the vegetable garden and onto a path that led to a nearby stream.

Once they were a good distance away from the house and away from anyone who might be peering curiously out of any of the windows, Yumiko suddenly whirled around, her eyes cold and devoid of any emotion. Daisuke stopped in his tracks, recognizing the change in mood, his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you really?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Unconsciously, her fingers tingled and twitched as she reached for her powers.

Daisuke smiled arrogantly. "What's it to you, Yumiko?"

Her hackles grew at the informal way he addressed her. "On behalf of my clan, it would be wise and prudent of you to tell me and answer me honestly."

"Your clan?" he echoed. "I believe your father said the clan listens to both of you."

"He is mistaken," Yumiko answered back, icicles starting to form on her fingertips. "The clan is not patriarchal. The bloodline runs from mother to daughter, not mother to son. In this case, it does not follow the husband, no matter what my father thinks. Answer me. I am asking not as a daughter of the man who married the clan's leader, but as the clan leader herself. Who are you?"

He regarded her closely, his expression and eyes unreadable. Daisuke tilted his head to the side, before smiling in relief. "Thank goodness."

Yumiko stilled in confusion, the ice on her fingertips disappearing. "What?"

Daisuke loosened his stance and looked more comfortable. "I am glad to see that you are well, Watasumi-sama. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable or threatened in any way. It was not my intention…much."

"I still don't understand."

"I apologize for not coming sooner, but we have just heard about your mother. We should have been here, but there seems to be some kind of miscommunication between the two of us. My name is not Li Daisuke, well, my surname is Li, but my true name is Li XinBo, from the Li clan."

"I haven't heard of a Li clan," Yumiko said stiffly. Daisuke gave her a sad smile.

"We act very much like a protector to your clan. We have also been in a partnership of some sorts, mutually benefitting each other. Your mother would have told you once you became of age. This is only told to the clan's leader. After your mother, it is you. This may seem too late, but the Li clan sends our sympathies. She was a wonderful woman and the world is darker without her."

Yumiko took a deep breath, held it in for a short moment, before releasing it slowly. "How do I know you're not lying? Why should I trust you?"

"One of the reasons I wanted to take you out today, if you passed the test – which you did wonderfully – was to meet the head of my clan, my grandfather, your mother's uncle, which would make us related."

"I never heard of him."

"You would have."

"Does anyone else know about your supposed clan?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Most likely the woman from yesterday – Hikari-san you called her? Her mother married a man from the Li clan, so she may have seen me around a few times."

"Then why did she act like she didn't know you?"

"Most likely because her father told her what I was really doing here."

"And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Something is going on with this clan," Daisuke answered seriously. "I am sorry to say this, but we have not heard about your mother's death until now. Hikari did not tell anyone as she is bound by her husband's clan laws. However, it is usually the responsibly of the previous clan leader's protector to report. He has been missing and found about a couple of weeks ago – dead, with nothing but bones left. Not surprising as it has been years."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?"

Daisuke hesitated, and then squared his shoulders, looking at her straight in the eye. "Someone in your clan is planning something and I believe it is your father."

She pursed her lips, moving to the side to lean on a nearby tree. Crossing her arms, she looked at him steadily. "I _should _be surprised, but I'm not. I've noticed some of my father's…questionable actions as of late. He's be more overt then usual, more and more people are noticing."

"So then you would understand as to why we are concerned and why I have chosen to speak to you privately."

"That still doesn't explain why you choose now to reveal yourself."

"I've been following lead," he answered with a sigh. "Your father's been traveling often as of late and we've been trailing him. We now have specific proof that he has been dealing with unsavory characters outside of the clan's knowledge."

Yumiko stood up straight, anger flashing through in lightening speed before settling into her skin. "Who is it?"

Daisuke frowned, his eyes mirroring her anger as he answered, his voice harsh with hate and disappointment. "Sasaki Minabi from Stars of Sagacity."

**(A/N: So…the plot thickens. There hasn't been any interaction between Yumiko and Kazuma for various reasons, one of them being as episode 13 in Kazuma's storyline is basically pointless unless you're trying to put Kazuma and Ayano together, which I totally oppose to and therefore, left them out. More action soon as well as more explanations coming up in future chapters.**

**On another note, there's a reason as to why I (finally) updated. I heard this one song before I went to sleep last night and it sparked off a crazy dream in which it helped me outline exactly how I want the story to end. It was an amazing song, and for those who are interested in K-Pop, the song is class **_**Burning **_**by Phantom. It is now the most frequently played song on my iTunes as I was finishing this chapter. **

**Again, thank you for those who stayed with me through my very long hiatus and pushed me and reminded me to update. Lots of love and happiness for each and every one of you.**

**Please review and remind me how much I love you guys and girls. )**


End file.
